The Heir Apparent
by Manhattanite
Summary: Part II in the AU story of HG as CEO of her own company and Myka as her Chief Counsel. Their first meeting didn't go smoothly, but they managed to make amends. Will their second time around prove to bring them what they want? And how will Myka handle it when she learns about Helena's past? A/N It looks long, but the chapters are short and it's an easy read.
1. Starting Over

**Sorry for the double posting of this chapter - seems it didn't show up the first time first time. Thanks.**

* * *

**omg she's back? I couldn't stay away.  
**

**Welcome back - I hope. **

**Now same rules - you tell me honestly how this is going. I'm just the one putting it out here. Wait...that didn't sound right. **

* * *

**Starting Over**

Myka Bering had left her pro bono work as a lawyer in Washington DC for the fast paced life of a corporate lawyer in Manhattan just weeks ago. She was hired for the coveted spot of Chief Counsel for a top Fortune 500 Company that dealt in bioengineering, overseeing the great works of HG Wells, and philanthropy. At any given moment, the firm could find itself breaking into other sectors of the market as well – depending on the whim of the CEO. A determined woman, Helena G. Wells let little stand in her way of what she wanted and when Myka first joined the firm, she was a casualty before she was there a month.

Something else happened in that tumultuous gathering of these two women – something neither of them expected.

Within the span of a month, Myka had moved to New York, found the job of her dreams, been blindsided by how the politics at Wells Corp played out, been swept off her feet by her boss, broke up with her boyfriend and quit her job. Or was she fired? She didn't have the luxury of time to think too much about it, and for the moment what mattered was that she her boss had in fact patched things up.

Myka had a lot to figure out and so fast pace or not, she was going to have to do things at her own speed. Now that she and Helena had reconciled a few of their differences, things seemed back on track as far as her career was concerned. The wrinkle in all of that was that Helena had openly expressed her interest in having a meaningful relationship with Myka and Myka did nothing to discourage that. Still, Myka had to consider all of the ramifications of that. How effective and respected would she be as the Chief Counsel? Would it be better for her to work somewhere else if she and Helena continued their relationship as both of them hoped?

Either way, when Myka returned from Colorado Springs and showed up in Helena's hallway, drenched from the soaking rains, and carrying the original _The War of the Worlds_ first edition autographed copy, it was to make amends. Helena had treated her terribly, but she had also tried her best to apologize. Exhausted by the emotional turmoil, Myka had fallen asleep on Helena's lap that night after they both agreed to start over. It was the best night's sleep Myka could ever remember.

They spent the next weekend talking. Myka explained to Helena that this was all very new to her – and that she needed to get adjusted to being back in New York, and without Sam. Helena granted Myka the time she needed – but that didn't mean she was going to make it easy for her.

When dealing with Helena, you could expect her to play nice or fight fair – but not both. It simply wasn't in her nature.

* * *

When Myka returned to her office that Monday morning, her assistant got up from behind the desk and embraced her. "I just knew you'd be back," Millie said. Millie expressed the sentiment of the entire staff of Wells Corp – everyone liked Myka.

Myka thanked her and from that moment on, it was a parade of people in her office asking her how to handle one crisis or another. Helena had '_borrowed_' some electricity from Con Edison's grid – by a method Myka was still unsure of and for what purpose she couldn't imagine – and they were pressing charges. So was the City of New York for the overtime required by the New York Police Department and the Fire Department of New York.

Myka sat behind her desk as the complaints piled up and people panicked about what to do. "One thing at a time," Myka told them and then delegated what needed to be done. Myka made the staff feel like all hope was not lost and that the _SS Wells Ship_ was not sinking – yet.

Myka needed Helena's input on practically every complaint that lay on her desk. How could Myka handle these things unless she knew what had happened? Myka had no way of knowing that Helena couldn't possibly begin to explain half the things she did.

* * *

The weekly meeting was taking place in the conference room where the department heads met with their CEO to discuss their latest projects. Helena had a very low threshold for bullshit, so you didn't come to these meetings unprepared. The nickname for them was '_Slice N Dice'_ because those foolish enough to come unprepared - bled on the way out. Helena didn't mind challenges, just incompetence.

This was Myka's first time with all of the Directors and she expected she would have to introduce herself to many of them. She wasn't sure she was comfortable with the fact that it proved unnecessary, and that each of them knew who she was. Myka wanted her work to speak for itself – and not be known as the Chief Counsel who didn't last 48 hours. She was starting over – with renewed spirit.

Myka sat at the large round table, noting its shape because it prevented anyone from being at the head of it. She noticed that after the friendly greeting, most people were anxiously looking over their notes or checking their tablets. All except Pete who entered the room with his usual exuberance. He shouted his hellos and went straight to the tray of donuts, moaning over the labor intensive process of making a decision.

"Jelly, yes definitely jelly. Oh wait, Boston creme?" he wrestled with.

It was 8 AM on the dot when everyone was in their seats with only one left open. Myka was witnessing how things were done at Wells Corp now that she was back on board. She heard the glass door open and there was Helena making her entrance. Dressed in an Escada designer dress that hugged her svelte figure, the charcoal background was wrapped in a curving line of white and green leaves topped with the red amaryllis on the top left front panel. Myka marveled at how easily Helena glided along on three-inch spiked heels.

Myka had picked a turquoise colored suit jacket with black skirt and a coordinated black, white, and turquoise shell. She was happy with the choice because it was one of the few things in her wardrobe with color. How did one person consistently pick the same navy, gray, or black colored suit she wondered?

"Good morning everyone," Helena said looking down at her i Pad and tapping on the glass to get to her agenda page. Myka took this moment to look at the woman who took her on a wild ride of emotions. She pulled her gaze back quickly so that it wouldn't be obvious to anyone that Helena was becoming one of Myka's favorite things to look at. She thought back to how hard Helena had tried to apologize and assured Myka that however she wanted to proceed with their relationship was okay with her_. _

_Finally, someone understood that Myka needed to go at her own pace._

"Ms. Bering?" broke Myka's reverie and now she realized all eyes were on her as the CEO waited for her response.

"_I'm going first_?" Myka thought as she searched the faces staring at her for clues as to what the question might be.

"Tellherwhatyou'reworkingon," Pete said holding a donut in front of his mouth and then coughed the powdered sugar all over the table. "Sorry."

Myka shuffled the papers in front of her when she caught the expressionless stare from across the table. _How were one set of eyes capable of so many different looks?_

"Would you like someone else to go first?" Helena asked and Myka noted the all business tone in that voice.

"No, but thank you," Myka said back and looked at her list. "The contract for the HG Wells television show will be delivered today. The first scripts are being written and copies with be sent here for your review," Myka started.

"Who are they casting?" Helena asked and that simple question surprised Myka. She hadn't thought to ask that.

"Who?" Myka asked.

"Yes, _who _are they suggesting play….," and Helena stopped short of saying '_me_'. She had to be so careful. "HG Wells?"

Myka looked through the papers to see if there was any mention of that. She quickly scanned the pages and found the words '_still selecting the lead'_ and she repeated it quickly.

"Please make sure they cast an English actress, Ms. Bering. In fact, if that wasn't stipulated in my correspondence to them, tell them it is now a deal breaker. There simply is nothing worse than an American faking a British accent. Sends me right up the wall," Helena said with her head down and then looked up at her staff. "No offense," she said and everyone agreed rapidly that none was taken, even from the non-American staff members.

"Anything else?" Helena asked.

"We have to reply to the prosecutor's office to handle the City's complaints about the blackout in Brooklyn," Myka said.

"Next?" Helena asked as if that didn't interest her at all because it didn't.

"We need to meet with the Investment Bankers about the steps to taking Wells Corp public. I will need your thoughts on that," Myka said.

Helena smiled. That meant Myka would have to meet with her alone and any excuse for that was a good one.

"Yes, we need to get _on that_ right away," and Helena had something else in mind when she chose those words. "Perhaps you could stay after the meeting," Helena said and then turned her attention to Claudia.

Myka's turn was over. She felt the same relief she did in fifth grade when the teacher called on the kid right behind Myka instead of her. It was the last question the teacher had spouted off in rapid succession to see if they really had read the chapter on the states and their capitals. Myka knew all the answers, but was relieved not to be called on.

"Good job, Counselor," Pete said softly to her. Myka didn't think so, but she appreciated his sentiment.

"I am happy to report that we have had a solid three days of no intrusions…._of any kind_…. to the system," Claudia reported and looked directly at the person who tried the hardest to crack the security code. It was one of Helena's favorite hobbies. It was a cat and mouse game to Helena.

"Mrs. Frederic?" Helena went around the table and asked her Human Resource Director to update them.

"We are in the process of hiring a replacement in Compliance. We meet with the last candidates this afternoon," Irene said as her last item on the list.

The replacement was for the former Director of Compliance, whom Helena had a brief love affair with that ended poorly. Helena showed little interest in the matter.

"Any other new hires you want to update us on?" Claudia interjected because she knew for a fact that her friend, Steve Jinx had just been offered a job there. The two shared everything and he promised her that he had news for her, but they hadn't met up in days.

Irene looked at Helena and read that unspoken message. "No, nothing else," Irene said and Claudia squinted her eyes at the answer.

"Very good then," Helena said and that was her way of telling them she was done and they were dismissed.

People grabbed their tablets, papers, rosaries, and left. Except Myka. Helena sat across from her at too uncomfortable a distance, so she got up and sat next to Myka. Would Myka ever get used to the intoxicating effect of Helena's Chanel perfume? She doubted it, but cleared her throat and smiled.

"You look wonderful," Helena said to Myka as her eyes scanned the woman's features. She loved how the slightest compliment brought a pinkish flush to Myka's cheeks.

"Thank you," Myka said trying to concentrate.

Helena sat sideways in the chair, her long legs crossed, and her spiked heel out to the side. She leaned her elbow on the table to allow the smallest distance between them. "Did you…. _need_ me….for something, Counselor?" Helena grinned and looked at Myka through dark thick eyelashes.

Myka knew exactly what Helena was doing. When Myka explained that she wanted to keep their professional relationship separate from their private relationship, Helena agreed. Myka realized she was saying this to a woman who had a very challenging time with boundaries. Directors became lovers who became fired. Myka knew she would have to help Helena understand what she meant by that. She was learning now that Helena was not going to make that lesson an easy one.

"The investment firm would like to meet with us about your proposal to issue public stock for the company," Myka said rolling her chair back just a little so that she could look at Helena. Helena had placed her knees so close to Myka, she thought they might touch.

"And when ….do they want to meet?" Helena asked acting like she was interested, but really all she wanted to do was look at Myka. She remembered kissing those lips and the pink gloss on them was making them very inviting. Helena had given her word though that she would refrain from any discussion about their personal lives at work – and she was a woman of her word. She never promised she wouldn't try to charm Myka into forgetting that promise.

"As soon as your schedule allows," Myka said.

"OK, why not set something up with Eileen at your earliest convenience?" Helena said even though her schedule was right there on her IPad.

"OK," Myka said smiling.

Eileen poked her head in the door. "Ms. Wells, there's a Mr. Jinx here to see you?"

"Have him wait in my office," Helena said without taking her eyes off of Myka.

"Oh and what am I telling the City about the claim you caused upward of one hundred and fifty thousand dollars in overtime due to the black out?" Myka asked looking at her papers.

"Tell them we will pay," Helena said because it seemed like the easiest answer.

"Just going to write them a check?" Myka asked.

"Yes," Helena said. "Do you know that turquoise is reflected in your eyes?"

Myka couldn't help but smile at the admiring comment. Myka didn't get them that often. It wasn't that Sam didn't pay her compliments, but it was usually during foreplay.

"Thank you, Ms. Wells," Myka said gathering her things. "And are you ever going to tell me what you were actually doing with all that power you sucked up from the borough of Brooklyn?" Myka asked her boss.

"How about over dinner tonight? It's rather a complex story," Helena said sitting back in the chair.

"OK," Myka said and got up to leave, shaking her head as she did.

There wasn't much about her boss that wasn't complex.

* * *

**In taking this story further - I want to remain consistent with what you liked the first time.  
So I appreciate your thoughts and any comments you have.  
**


	2. Dream Job

**It is soooooo gooooood to see y'all back here. Thank you for reading the second part of this series.I do appreciate the posts from readers - I love you,too.  
I admit, with each post, I am encouraged to sit down and write more - so thank you.  
**

**As always - the story sets the pace for me. But if it's not working - you can tell me. **

**I am so lucky to be here - **

* * *

**Dream Job**

Helena watched as her Chief Counsel left the conference room. She was very content that Myka was back working at Wells Corp. When Eileen poked her head in again, it reminded Helena that she had not properly acknowledged the young woman's part in Myka's return. Myka had shared how insistent Eileen was about coming back – not so much to the company – but to Helena. "_She wouldn't take no for an answer_," Myka laughed when she told Helena.

"Eileen, I'd like to see you when I am through with Mr. Jinx," Helena smiled at her executive assistant.

"Of course," Eileen said back. She wasn't at all surprised by the calmness she witnessed in her boss. She knew from the moment they met, that Myka Bering was exactly what her boss needed.

Helena came through the door so quickly that she made her guest jump. "Oh, I do apologize, Mr. Jinx. Thank you for waiting," Helena said indicating he should sit back down.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Steve said to the woman who made his friend insane. He studied Helena with a careful eye. It wasn't her beauty he was assessing, but rather what people reacted to when they worked there.

"Mr. Jinx, what exactly were you hired to do at Wells Corp?" Helena asked looking over his resume.

"I am going to work in Security Department with Pete Lattimer," he answered.

"Oh good, yes, Mr. Lattimer could use the help," Helena said.

"I actually know someone who works here," Steve said truthfully.

"Do you?" Helena asked and studied his face.

"Claudia Donovan?" he said smiling because of course she would know the person she insisted on playing the incessant hacking game with.

"Never heard of her," Helena said and watched his reaction. _There it was!_

"Really? Because she talks about you ….," Steve said and stopped.

"No, of course I know her," Helena said leaning forward to observe his facial expression.

"Oh, good cause I was going to say….," and the new staff member stopped himself short of saying – '_you are lying'_.

Steve was very nervous. Helena was not. She had gotten what she wanted.

"Well, best of luck to you, Mr. Jinx. I am sure we will see each other again very soon," Helena smiled.

She watched as he shot up, almost tripped over the coffee table as he left and said goodbye.

* * *

Eileen came in a minute later with what was becoming Helena's favorite cup of tea.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"I cannot tell you how I appreciate that you have learned to make a very proper cup of tea," Helena said taking a sip and pointing to the chair that Eileen should sit in.

All the times Eileen was in the office, this was the first time she actually sat down so close to her boss. Usually she got her instructions standing, and left. Once in a while, she sat in the chair across from Helena at her large executive desk, but Eileen liked to make her exit as quickly as possible, so standing suited her fine.

Now, she sat there and looked around as if it was the first time she noticed the paintings on the wall while her boss imbibed the warm beverage.

"This will be one of the things I miss most about you," Helena said as she took another sip.

_Eileen knew when she marched into her boss' office last week and told her she was a fool, things would not end well. Then, when Helena hardly reacted to her pleas, she decided to go to Myka because any fool could see she was more reasonable. Myka did listen and she thanked Eileen for confirming what was slowly dawning on her – that she wanted to come back. Eileen had called Pete to say Ms. Bering was returning and that he should keep Helena at the townhouse that night. The girl drove to the airport in her mother's white Prius in the pouring rain just to make sure Myka got to Helena's that night. She stood across the street with Pete after he left the door unlocked and told Myka it was fine for her to go inside. _

_Seeing her boss with Myka renewed Eileen's faith that love could conquer all. _

Now it seemed she would pay the price for interfering in her boss' affairs. Helena had not said anything to her about it, but now that she figured it out, she was letting her go.

"OK," Eileen said and stood up to leave.

* * *

Myka returned to her office and answered emails and returned phone calls.

"Yes, Ms. Wells is prepared to reimburse the City for any overtime that was incurred as a result of the blackout. Do I know what she was doing? Well, according to her HR Director, she was experimenting with a new machine for back problems?" Myka relayed and even she couldn't keep the question mark out of her tone.

That was the official explanation and she had it right in front of her. "Yes, we do appreciate that no further investigation will be needed," Myka said and hung up.

She wrote a memo to the Chief Financial Officer and explained what the request for one hundred and fifty thousand dollars payable to the City of New York was for.

Then she looked at the papers and realized she needed Helena signature on them. She went back upstairs to leave them with Eileen, but there was no one at the desk. She knocked on the door and heard Helena say come in.

Unfortunately, the news of being fired was too much for the woman and she passed out. Helena caught her in her arms just as Myka entered.

"Helena, what happened?" Myka asked rushing over.

"I don't know," Helena said holding the girl and looking to make sure she was breathing.

"Helena! What did you do?" Mrs. Frederic asked coming in behind Myka. Helena did not care for the accusatory tone in her voice.

"For bloody sakes, I told her I would miss her tea," Helena said laying her back down in the chair.

"You fired her?" Myka asked, kneeling down and touching the youth's face.

"Fired her? Why would I fire her? She just learned to make a bloody decent cup of tea!" Helena said and then looked at her HR Director who was standing there with her arms crossed.

"Oh bloody hell, this is all your fault," Helena said staring back at her.

"How is this my fault?" Irene asked and went into Helena's private bathroom to get a cool cloth.

"You told me to offer her any position she wanted because she helped ….," and Helena stopped and looked at Myka. "….retain Ms. Bering's services. You told me she has a degree from a university and might want to work in Human Resources," Helena yelled after Irene.

"Did you tell her that?" Irene asked.

"I didn't bloody get a chance to! She passed out before I could tell her that part," Helena said defensively.

Mrs. Frederic patted Eileen's face with the cool facecloth and helped her sit up straight when she came to. Upon seeing the older woman's face, Eileen grabbed her hands.

"I've been fired, Mrs. Frederic! I overstepped my boundary and Ms. Wells has sent me packing. Please tell her I am sorry. I don't want to leave here," Eileen begged the Director. Irene raised an eyebrow and looked back at their boss as if to say …_'now what are you going to do_?'

"Oh for bloody sakes," Helena said coming into Eileen's line of sight. "Love, I was not firing you at all. It was Mrs. Frederic who suggested that you might want to work somewhere else in Wells Corp. Perhaps as the _Director of Human Resources_ since I believe there will be a vacancy shortly," Helena said snarkily.

Myka bit her lip as she watched the display. She was just happy the young assistant was not fired. She secretly hoped Eileen didn't want to move anywhere else. Eileen didn't.

"But I don't want to work anywhere else. I like my job. I like working for Ms. Wells," Eileen said sincerely.

"Well there's something you don't hear every day," Irene said giving it back to Helena and ignored her glare.

"Well bloody good then," Helena said overusing the adjective. "Ms. Sullivan likes her job, Mrs. Frederic can rest easy that we won't replace her …..this week, and all's well. Now can we tidy up our emotional outpourings and get back to work?" Helena asked because she didn't understand any of this. Except Irene's sarcasm - that she got.

Mrs. Frederic escorted Eileen back to her desk and Myka closed the door. "I just needed your signature," she said to Helena.

"Of course," Helena said taking her seat behind the desk. She affixed her signature on the documents as Myka handed them to her. More than once Helena made it appear to inadvertently touch Myka's hand as she gave her the papers.

"Where shall we have dinner this evening?" Helena asked as she signed the last page.

"Oh it doesn't matter to me. I have a list of questions I'd love to go over, so some place quiet, but where people won't hear us?" Myka suggested because it was confidential things they were discussing.

Helena bit her lip from sharing that Myka had just described her bedroom. "Ah, well might I suggest we dine at the townhouse, given the _private nature_… of your list?" Helena said smiling.

Helena was terrible at acting innocent, but it made Myka smile.

"Yes, that would be fine. What can I bring?" Myka asked - her Midwestern upbringing still ingrained in her.

The answers were endless for Helena. '_A change of clothing? Your toothbrush_? Helena knew better than to be bold ….at work. "Why your list of course," she finally answered.

"At eight?" Myka asked as she left.

"Indeed," Helena said and texted her new Residence Director, Leena.

* * *

"_She's not your housekeeper," Irene explained to Helena. One thing Helena was quickly learning since her deactivation was that the language had changed a great deal. _

"_What is she then?" Helena wanted to know. It was a perfectly good term for the woman in charge of overseeing the house and staff._

"_Residence Director," Irene said of Leena's title. _

"_Rather a cumbersome title," Helena complained. "What does she do?" _

"_She is ….in charge of keeping your townhouse in order, Helena. She will hire the staff necessary to maintain that as your primary residence, as well as the Penthouse," Irene said. The Penthouse was where Helena brought most of her lovers. The townhouse was her home. _

"_I do not want people running into my rooms," Helena said concerned that there were things at the townhouse that were for her eyes only._

"_Of course," Irene said. _

When Irene showed Leena around the house, they literally had to climb over clothes and mismatched shoes piled in the closets and bedroom.

"_She's very bright, but not big on organization," Irene said of her boss. _

That may have been true of her clothes, but never her writing, experiments or work. No, the only other thing Helena messed up more than her boudoir was her love life. That is why her staff was hell-bent on helping her with this one.

Leena contacted the academic staff at the Fashion Institute of Technology in New York and asked if they had any students who wanted to participate in a special paid internship. Namely, for fifteen dollars an hour, the students would volunteer to come in and reassemble _ensembles _and match shoes – all three hundred pairs of them.

"_Why do you buy so many shoes?" Pete once asked his boss as he carried the boxes from Saks Fifth Avenue. He knew it was a woman thing, but it seemed to him Helena continuously bought the same shoes. _

"_I can never find two that match," Helena complained. _

That was primarily due to the fact that Helena began undressing as she came in the door. A shoe here, a shoe there, a jacket thrown down here, the dress upstairs. The students who were selected never worked so hard in their lives. Even Helena noticed how easily she could walk to her bed and closet. Perhaps hiring the Residence Director was a good idea.

* * *

"Make sure you speak to Eileen before you leave," Irene said on the phone to Helena and the chastising tone was still present.

"Really Irene, must I coddle these people and placate their emotional upheavals over their own misunderstandings?" Helena complained.

"Only the ones you want to keep," her HR Director shot back.

Soothing was not something that came easily to Helena. In fact, it was her skill of unraveling people that made her what she was. She grabbed her Louis Vuitton black bag, shoved her IPad in it, and walked out of her office. She remembered Irene's words and walked over to the desk where Eileen was busy typing away.

"Ms. Sullivan, I do apologize if you misunderstood what I was saying today," Helena said and thought it was oxymoronic to apologize for someone else's mistake.

Eileen shot up in her seat. "No, Ms. Wells, it was my mistake. It was totally my fault," she said.

"Yes, I know and I'm glad you know, but apparently this still requires that I extend a verbal regret for the misinterpretation," Helena said taking a deep breath.

"I just want to keep this job. I like working for you," Eileen said.

"Well, they all work for me," Helena clarified sweeping her hand out to include the entire building. She meant Eileen would still be working for her even if she took another position.

"Yes, I know, but I like working _with _you," Eileen explained.

Helena smiled at the executive assistant's sincere expression. "Very well then, I'll see you tomorrow."

Even Helena knew that was not something you hear every day.

* * *

**The side stories are just a little filling in on the others - hope you don't mind.  
**


	3. How Sweet

**The Fashion Institute of Technology is a real college. **

**And thank you for indulging one more play on the Twizzlers. **

* * *

**How Sweet**

Myka finished up and said good night to Millie. Then she hailed a cab and got out three blocks from her apartment because one of the best bakeries in the City- Balthazar's -was on Spring Street. Myka thought it only right that she bring dessert since Helena was hosting the dinner. She stood in the long line, inhaling the delicious bouquet of freshly baked pastries, breads, and cakes, trying to decide what to bring. Myka bit her lower lip and played with a stand of a curly hair as she moved closer and closer up the line.

"Everything looks good, doesn't it?" the male voice said behind her.

"Yes it does," Myka said without thinking.

"Makes it hard to choose," the same voice said.

"Sure does," Myka said looking at the display case and then realized she was in a conversation. She slowly turned around and was met with eyes that matched her turquoise jacket.

"I've seen you before. I think we're neighbors," he said and introduced himself. "I'm Jack Gore; I live on the third floor."

"Myka Bering," Myka said and shook his hand.

"Having company?" he asked as they moved along the line. Myka suddenly realized he might be flirting.

"Oh, no – dinner at my boss'," she said bit her lip. She should have said _friend_. Why didn't she say _friend._

"Oh that sounds rough," Jack said and Myka wanted to disagree but…..

"NEXT!" the woman yelled behind the counter and Myka realized she hadn't decided.

Myka quickly chose two mini cheesecakes covered in hard white shells and decorated with a pencil thin swirl of chocolate on the top.

"Good choice," Jack said and noticed she only picked two.

"I hope she likes it," Myka said without thinking and then smiled at him.

Jack was pleased that Myka was so friendly, so he didn't push the conversation. "See you around …. I hope," he said as Myka took the bag and left.

"Nice to meet you," Myka said back because that's what you said when someone was nice.

* * *

Myka walked leisurely down the block making her way home. Once upstairs, she pulled four outfits out of her thickly packed closet before deciding on black skirt and blue printed blouse. It didn't go unnoticed that it was very similar to what she took off moments before. Even when she bought colorful blouses, they tended to be the same shades of blue and green. She brushed out her hair and let the curls flow down over her shoulder. She wanted to have a relaxing dinner with Helena. Since last week, when she told Helena that she wanted to get to know her better, it seemed it was all Myka thought about. She might be asking her about business at dinner, but Myka knew this dinner was also getting to know Helena on a personal level too. It was a week later and she could still feel the effects of when she kissed Helena in her hallway.

* * *

Helena could think of nothing else after Myka agreed to dinner. She knew this dinner was a way for Myka to let her guard down a little. Having agreed to keep things professional at work, having dinner here was a way for Helena to loosen things up a little. A lot – if Helena worked hard.

Helena came in the door of her townhouse in her usual manner – dropping clothes at various places. It wasn't that she wanted to be messy, but rather she was just too busy looking over recipes for the evening dinner. No sooner had a shoe hit the floor than a college aged guy picked it up. It didn't even startle Helena that there was a stranger in her house. He stood there waiting for the other shoe to drop – literally. Helena pushed off the shoe and watched as he retrieved it and ran up the flight of stairs to place them in the newly ordered walk in closet that was larger than his apartment.

"You do know…," Helena said to Leena who assured her she did.

"Yes, they're from _Fashion Institute of Technology_," Leena said.

"What sort of technology is there to coordinating clothes?" Helena mused because technology had a very different meaning to her. "Can you have this prepared for dinner at eight?"

Leena looked down at the chicken dish. "I believe so. Having guests?"

"One guest, yes. And I'd like it to be a quiet dinner, so if your technology staff could be gone by then…?" Helena asked.

"They're not …..no, no problem," Leena said, taking the easier way out of the conversation.

Helena went upstairs to get ready for what she hoped would be a step closer to having the relationship with Myka that she wanted. She didn't regret her promise to Myka to take things slowly, but she was wondering just how long it would take Myka to realize what they could have. As Helena chose her clothes, she had just that question in mind. She pulled up the Palermo Hudson Jodhpur riding pants in soft camel that clung to her shape perfectly in skin tight fashion. She wore an equestrian inspired white blouse with barrel cuffs that hugged her wrists. She pulled on Belstaff Kerridge leather and suede brown boots that strapped across her ankle.

* * *

A half hour later, Myka checked the mirror one more time, grabbed her IPad and headed off to dinner. She was looking forward to spending time with Helena. For Myka, she was like no one else she had ever known. Yet, there was something familiar about her boss – as if she had known her for a very long time_. How could that be?_ Preoccupied with that thought, Myka rushed out of the elevator car and smack into her neighbor from the bakery.

"Oh I am so sorry," Jack said holding onto her arms to steady her. The two of them had dropped all their packages and now in the flurry to get out of the way, bumped heads when they both went for them. There was another round of apologies and Myka could feel the swelling begin on her forehead. "No, no it was my fault," she said grabbing her package and assuring him she was okay. She was tempted to go back upstairs and put ice on the bump, but hoped it would not bulge out too badly.

* * *

A half hour later, Myka's cab had made its way through the traffic jam and up to Central Park West. She took the steps up to the door and pressed the bell. She could hear the muffled sound of cathedral bells ringing. Even Helena's door bell was classy.

Myka pushed up on her toes of her black flats as she waited. In spite of seeing Helena every day since her return, Myka missed being with her alone. She realized she felt butterflies in her stomach in anticipation of having this time with Helena. It was a great feeling. The door opened and Myka expected to see someone else, but there was Helena – a sight to behold in skin tight pants and billowy blouse.

"It is so good to see you again, Myka," Helena said in what was becoming Myka's favorite voice in the world.

"Thank you," Myka said stepping into the hallway.

There in the light of the hallway, and under the careful eye of her admirer, Myka's bruise was evident.

"Myka, what happened?" Helena asked as she gently pushed the hair off of Myka's brow.

"Oh that?" Myka said having forgotten about it.

"I bumped into a neighbor of mine - head on," Myka laughed. She felt embarrassed, but wasn't sure if it was because of the bump or because she was just standing there, letting Helena make a fuss.

"I will get you ice immediately," Helena said and was gone before Myka could tell her not to bother.

Myka watched Helena disappear and marveled at how she always looked like she was coming from a fashion shoot. Suddenly embarrassed at feeling underdressed, Myka remembered what she was holding.

"Oh I bought these," Myka said offering the bag to Helena when she returned with the ice wrapped in a cloth. Helena smiled and looked inside and then back at Myka.

"Are there enough? I wasn't sure if anyone else was coming. I should have gotten more," Myka worried.

"No, not at all, there's plenty and no," Helena said looking up at Myka, "…no one is joining us."

Leena came in and Helena introduced her. The last time Myka was there, she woke up to coffee and scones, but never saw the woman who brought it in. Helena asked Leena to bring them wine spritzers. This dining out all the time was taking its toll on Myka's weight, but it never seemed to be an issue for Helena.

"Ms. Bering brought these," Helena said handing the dessert to Leena. "Would you …. Put them on a tray?" Helena asked and Leena looked in the bag.

"OK, sure," Leena said unsure of just show she would do that.

"Now let's see to that bruise," Helena said leading Myka to the living room.

Helena sat down on the large leather couch with her booted leg under her and leaned into Myka, placing the cool cloth covered ice on her head. Myka smiled at how gentle Helena's touch was as she held Myka's hair out of the way while placing the chilled cloth on her injury.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Myka said embarrassed by all the attention, yet wanting it all the same. For what seemed like an hour, she sat there while her host attended to her bruise, taking the ice off and inspecting it.

"Well, that should hold it off for a bit," Helena said taking the ice away.

"Thank you," Myka said and sipped her wine Leena had brought in. "How have you been?" she asked because the busy week at work had not afforded them any time alone. Myka had a lot of things to attend to when she got back to Wells Corp especially with all the complaints, and Helena had scheduled dinners and appearances at functions.

"I have missed you," Helena said truthfully. No one ever said they missed Myka so sincerely.

"Oh me, too," Myka said relieved she didn't say it first this time.

"_This_ was a very good idea then," Helena said reaching out to grab Myka's hand for a moment.

"This was your idea," Myka said giving credit where credit was due.

"Yes, I know," Helena smiled devilishly because she took credit when credit was due.

Myka admired Helena's self-confidence and loved that she was so good at expressing it.

"Oh so would you like to take care of business first?" Myka asked taking out her tablet.

"Yes I would," Helena said into her glass as she sipped her drink, staring at Myka.

"I've prepared the paperwork and just need your signature here," Myka said handing Helena her device so she could affix her digital signature. "They did ask me what you actually needed all that electricity for and I gave them the answer Mrs. Frederic gave me," Myka said smiling and hoping Helena would volunteer something. She didn't.

"Was it really a machine to help with back problems?" Myka asked. "I mean, what kind of machine takes all that juice to work?"

"I'll tell you what, Counselor," Helena said putting her glass down and moving in a little closer to Myka. "Why don't I show you my magnificent machine after dinner?"

Myka was pleased that Helena wanted her to see what she was working on. It would surely help her deal with the mound of complaints and inquires over the incident if she understood what Helena was doing when she procured all that electricity.

"I would like that," Myka said. Myka would have said that if Helena had wanted to show her…well, anything.

* * *

Leena told Helena that dinner was ready and the two women walked into the dinner room.

Sitting across from one another, they started with fresh salad with raspberry vinaigrette dressing, red bell pepper soup, and then finally chicken masala.

"Oh my God, did Leena prepare this?" Myka asked as she savored another bite of the delicious meat.

"Either that or she's hired students from the culinary school as well," Helena said and Myka didn't quite understand her.

"I hope you enjoy dessert as much as I am enjoying this," Myka said.

'_Helena behave_!' the Brit screamed in her own head as she smiled back at her guest, biting the inside of her cheek to refrain from saying anything. Helena thought dinner would never end as the two engaged in polite conversation.

"I'm so glad Eileen has decided to stay in her current position," Myka said, finishing her last bite.

"Oh yes, it is not easy to find someone who can make a good cup of tea," Helena said wiping her mouth with the linen napkin.

"Well, I personally owe her a debt of gratitude for talking some sense into me," Myka said.

"And if it were not for the wisdom of a woman barely out of college, you would not be here?" Helena asked.

Before Eileen's call, Myka had already discovered that she wanted to return, but the woman's enthusiasm didn't hurt.

"No, I was on my way back, Helena. I knew this was right once I came to my senses," Myka said.

"Yes, this does make sense," Helena said slowly and smiled across the table.

* * *

When dinner was over, Helena asked Leena if she would bring dessert into the living room and the two women went back to the living room. Twinkling lights from Central Park across the street could be seen now through the bay window. Helena lit the fire in the fireplace and as sparks crackled, Myka leaned back on the couch. The fire threw off just enough heat in the room to make Myka feel warm. She sat sideways on the couch facing Helena.

"So counselor, are there any other business items you need to discuss with me?" Helena asked and there was no business tone in her voice.

Myka hesitated. She remembered the book that she had brought back as her peace offering. That could wait. No, most of what Myka was dealing with was the mystery surrounding the blackout in Brooklyn. Just then there was a light tap at the door.

"Dessert," Helena said - and she went to retrieve the tray. She opened the door and Leena passed it to her.

"I didn't know how else to do it," she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sure that's fine," Helena said.

"I'm going to go out if you don't need me," Leena said and Helena assured her they would be fine.

Myka smiled as Helena brought the tray over and placed it down in front of Myka. This was the perfect dessert Myka thought – until she looked down to see what was on the tray.

"What is this?" Myka asked laughing a little.

"Dessert?" Helena asked.

"But ….how did you know?" Myka asked confused.

"Know what?" Helena inquired.

"That these are my favorite," Myka said.

"You brought them. I thought you said it was dessert," Helena said now equally confused.

"I brought cheesecake," Myka said.

"But this is what was in the bag you gave me," Helena said looking down at the Twizzlers that lay out on a plate with two napkins because Leena had no idea how to actually serve the candy.

Myka had to think for a minute. "Oh….," she said and started to laugh at the expression on Helena's face. "You thought this was …," Myka asked unable to control herself.

"I thought ….maybe it was _American_," Helena said sincerely, but this only make Myka laugh harder.

"That neighbor I ran into on the way out? We dropped our packages, and I must have picked up one of his," Myka said still laughing over the confused, but earnest look on Helena's face.

Helena frowned trying to understand all of this. She did think it was very odd that someone would bring strands of red candy in a bag as dessert.

"Well, I guess we will have to make the best of it," Helena said, picking up one of the red twisted candies and looking at it. "Does one just bite it?" she asked.

Myka's love for the sweet had been practically elevated into an art form. "Well you don't want to lick it," Myka said and Helena's eyes shot up to stare at her.

"Oh well, the best laid plans of guests," she said as she took one of them and placed it in her mouth.

Helena watched intently as Myka bit off a piece and twirled her tongue around it, softening it up in her mouth. The piece suddenly poked out between Myka's lips.

"I think I bit off more than I can chew," she laughed and suddenly Helena's eyes started to burn with the molten arousal that Myka's mastication was causing.

Myka felt the temperature in the room escalate, even though the flames in the fireplace had settled down. No, the cause was the heavy pull of Helena's stare, and Myka could feel her body parts rushing to give themselves over to that power. Her breathing quickened as she tried to slow things down, but Helena was sitting down on the couch, a little closer than before.

Myka swallowed hard, trying to get the candy down and her courage up.

"It tastes….," she said, but she was looking directly at Helena's lips. "…..Delicious," she said as Helena slowly leaned into her mouth. The sweet taste of cherry and the slippery feel of lip gloss greeted Helena as she closed her lips around Myka's lower lip and softly pulled.

"Indeed," Helena said quietly of the aroma. _Slow and steady wins the race._

"Did you ….want…to show me….. your machine?" Myka said and cringed at how her voice cracked.

Helena pulled back and smiled. There were a great many things she wanted to show Myka. She would start there.

Helena smiled devilishly. "Yes, I would." She slowly stood up and led Myka up the stairs.

Myka followed Helena and remembered her last time on that landing. She remembered being in the guest room, on the large bed with cool satin sheets and the sensation of being slowly and expertly undressed and how her body felt alive with electricity and ached in places she never had before and ...

"Myka?" Helena called her again.

Myka realized Helena had stopped at a door several feet away from her.

Myka was standing in front of the guest bedroom door.

* * *

**Hope this portrays Myka's real feelings better.  
**

**Many thanks for your patience. **


	4. Step by Step

**A/N - based on some really good feedback I received, I rewrote Chapter 3 (by adding and deleting mostly) and reposted it today.  
I wanted to clarify Myka's feelings. I portrayed her as 'nervous' and 'unsure' and that was incorrect. So I tried to clarify that by  
adding a few lines, deleting others. **

**If Chapter 3 wasn't an issue - great. If it was, go back if you have time and see if the new version does not work better.  
**

**As always - I am amazed at how insightful you are about these characters and so do appreciate your input esp when something does not fit.  
Great job.  
**

* * *

**Step by Step**

Myka did a double take to try and figure out how she became so preoccupied that she didn't stop with Helena, but continued walking right to the bedroom door she remembered_. Would Helena think that was some kind of a message_? Myka wondered. One look at the smile of Helena's face was a resounding _yes_. Helena stood there with that expression while Myka walked slowly back to where she was.

"That's some ….uhm…elaborate lock," Myka said trying to distract them both.

"Indeed," Helena said as she pressed a sequence of numbers inside an opening and then pressed her hand down on a glass plated rectangle. Upon accepting the evidence, the loud click could be heard and the heavy door to the room opened.

"Please come in," Helena said.

Myka walked into the cathedral ceiling room. She looked at the floor to ceiling bookshelves that were filled with leather-bound books and objects. She felt as if she had stepped back in time as the room had the appearance of something out of the late 19th century. Then Myka saw it. There in the middle of the room was a large round platform and on it lay what appeared to be two chairs facing each other on either side. The chairs appeared like old fashion fire side chairs, except that they reclined back at about a hundred and twenty degree angle. Behind each of the chairs was a pole with several wires attached. And at the head of each chair there appeared to be a cap attached to the other end of those wires.

It all looked very archaic for something that was supposed to have a modern medical purpose.

"It looks like a prop from a movie," Myka said, still turning her head to take in the rest of the room. Books, journals, maps, globes, all filled the shelves. Behind the platform was a large machine that looked like an oversized slot machine, complete with handle you pull to make a series of reels rotate. Myka looked more closely at it. There were no slots for pictures, but rather one row of reels that contained what appeared to be ….dates.

Everything about it said it was old.

"This is what you needed all that energy for?" she said running her hand across the massive box.

"Yes," Helena said.

"And it attaches to those two chairs?" Myka asked, her eyes following the wires.

"Yes," Helena said watching Myka trying to put this together.

"And the chairs …spin?" Myka surmised when she put her foot on the platform and it moved.

"Yes," Helena confirmed.

"And it's …not for your back is it?" Myka asked.

"God, you are bright," Helena said pleased that Myka could piece this together.

"The slots up there – you can change the date?" Myka asked slowly.

"Yes," Helena said.

"Helena, is this HG Wells' …._machine_? The one he wrote about in The Time Machine?" Myka asked searching Helena's face for the answer.

That pronoun still stung Helena. "Yes," she said and watched Myka drink in the wonder of it.

"He actually tried to make a time machine? And then …you had it ….and tried to use it? But Helena, there's no such thing as time travel," Myka said.

"True, there is not physical transport device that can carry you back or forward in time, but rather this ingenuous machine that employs the principles of Gestalt psychology and the collective unconscious. It allows a user to target and inhabit a known person at a specific time in the past," Helena said with the same amount of pride one has over their children.

"It's not real though, right? I mean, it's an _artifact_ that inspired his writing," Myka said.

There were several words in that sentence Helena didn't like now. "Let's not use the word _artifact_, darling, ok?" Helena asked.

"Oh I just meant …it looks really, really old," Myka said touching the chair.

That didn't sit well either with her host.

"So could you send me back to the elevator so I could pick up the bag with the cheesecakes instead of the bag with the Twizzlers?" Myka smiled thinking about how HG Wells himself had looked at this chair.

"Well, no actually," Helena confided in her.

"Oh I know, Helena, I didn't really think it worked. I'm just amazed that HG Wells might have been looking at this when he wrote that story," Myka said dreamily.

"What do you like about…. him?" Helena asked and the word stuck in her throat.

"HG Wells? Oh wow – I mean everything. Well, his writing and his imagination. The way he wrote. I mean I know he wrote about the destruction of mankind, but in between those lines were real prose about heroes and people doing extraordinary things. I just think science fiction is another term for writing about that which hasn't happened yet. And he was an expert," Myka said and Helena loved the expression on her face.

Helena stood there thinking how her ideas, thoughts, and inventions touched Myka long before she knew her. Charles may have penned the destruction tale, but Helena's voice was loud and clear in the stories as well.

"My father would read me his stories before I went to bed. He's such a part of some of my fondest memories," Myka reminisced. "And to think I am standing here now with his descendant? Wow, it just blows me away," Myka all but giggled.

Helena took in the sheer joy that Myka exuded. It was a pleasure to watch.

"But Helena?" Myka finally asked.

"Yes?" Helena responded.

"Why would you try to activate this antiquated device with the entire power grid from Brooklyn?" her guest questioned.

"The machine is real, Myka," Helena said slowly.

"What do you mean… real?" Myka asked back.

"It works, or at least it would if it had all of its parts," Helena said and got annoyed again that the crystal had been removed.

"All its parts? And then it would work? And why were you testing it out? Taking it for a spin last week?" Myka asked confused.

"Myka, when I finally realized how badly I had behaved with you, and that I might lose you, I tried to go back – to my own consciousness with the insight that my actions could cost me greatly. I wrote that letter in case …. I didn't make it back," Helena said. "Do you remember what I wrote?"

Myka was struck by how serious Helena was, but this was a lot for a rational woman to take in. Then Myka recalled Helena's letter – word for word of course and said them out loud.

* * *

"_Dear Myka, _

_If you are reading this letter, then I have failed in my mission to undo the past. I have set a course to retrieve my harsh words, and replace them with what I was really feeling when we met. In spite of my gift for language, I cannot yet explain how my entire being has been captured by your presence. With my deepest sorrows, I apologize for how I mistreated you. You would not understand me if I explained why and there truly is no excuse for such behavior. _

_If you are reading this Myka, it means I will not get the chance to tell you in person that I have known a great many people in my time, but none can hold a candle to the goodness that emanates from your heart and soul. We have known each other for the shortest amount of time, and yet, I will carry your presence with me forever. That my heart could be so touched, is a testament to all that you are Myka Bering. _

_With affection always,_

_Helena"_

* * *

Myka could remember every word, but could not finish them without tearing up.

"You really thought you could go back in time and undo the past?" Myka asked.

"No, unfortunately I have learned the hard way that the ink in which our lives are inscribed is indelible. I had hoped to infuse this thick skull with the knowledge that I should act on what I was already feeling in my heart," Helena said.

"But you failed?" Myka asked.

"Yes," Helena said.

"Because the machine does not work?" Myka concluded.

"No, because the government saw to trick me and remove a piece before I took it back," Helena blurted out.

"So there's a government conspiracy involved?" Myka asked wondering what the official diagnosis was for this condition her boss suffered from.

"No, it's a bit more complicated than that," Helena said realizing she was confusing Myka more at every turn. "The point is Myka, I wished to undo what I had done, and thought I needed this machine to help me accomplish that. It requires a great deal of power and the only source I could find available was in fact the electrical grid in the borough of Brooklyn," Helena smiled guiltily.

"Oh…this…is…so much…clearer now," Myka said slowly.

"Myka?" Helena said sliding up alongside her and taking her hand. "I know this is a lot for you to take in. I would not lie to you though, Myka. I almost lost you once and I never want that to happen again," Helena said and pulled Myka into her.

Myka hugged her back with both arms around her, her palms pressed on Helena's back. This was still a little cloudy for Myka, but she did feel certain Helena was attempting to make things work – even if it was in an _over the top, using extreme measure_ - kind of way.

"Well, I guess I'm glad it didn't work. We don't need to go back, Helena. We just need to keep moving forward," Myka said leaning into Helena's embrace.

"I would like that very much," Helena whispered. "Very much indeed."

It was almost midnight when Pete arrived with the car to drive Myka home. Helena offered for her to spend the night – in the guest room – but Myka politely declined.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Helena," Myka said in the hallway. "Thank you for dinner."

"Thank you for dessert," Helena smiled back. She would be thinking of Myka all night.

"Oh I will definitely bring those cheesecakes next time!" Myka said.

"I would like that very much," Helena said. "Tomorrow night?"

"Only if my boss does not make me stay late," Myka said and leaned in to kiss Helena good night.

She opened the door and went to the car that was waiting for her in the street. She turned and said good night again to Helena. Helena watched the car until it turned the corner, then slowly closed the door and her eyes to enjoy the good feeling that emanated throughout her body.

"Good meeting, Ms. Bering?" Pete said and knew the answer from the smile that glowed across his passenger's face.

"Indeed it was," Myka responded and didn't notice Pete's soft laugh at how much she sounded like his boss.

* * *

Jack Gore put his neighbors petite cakes on the counter. He would be sure to return them to her ...when she got home.

* * *

**Still with me? :-)  
**


	5. Touch

**Many thanks for tolerating the changes in 3 and confirming that it worked better. Sometimes you're so close to the story when writing, you lose perspective.  
Wow - there seem to be no fans of Jack out there. Voting will commence at the end of this chapter. lol **

**Thanks for your posts - I'm hooked on them because I appreciate you taking the time to do so.  
**

**A/N The Yankees are NY's baseball team (along with the Mets). For simplicity's sake - I've made Pete one. **

* * *

**Touch**

Myka apologized to Pete for making him work so late, but he dismissed it and said he was too depressed about the Yankees losing to the Boston Red Sox to sleep.

"Tied it up in the ninth, only to lose it in the 13th inning in overtime. Torture, Ms. Bering," he said mourning with his fellow New Yorker's.

"Don't you think it's time you call me Myka?" Myka suggested. She could see Pete was thinking that over.

"I'll give it a try, Ms. Bering," he said and smiled. Not too many corporate executives suggested people call them by their first name.

"Pete, you were there the night Helena…," and Myka stopped. '_Used her time machine_,' sounded ludicrous. "Tried to …uhm… when she took the power?"

"I dropped her off that night. She seemed okay, I swear it," Pete said and Myka could see how concerned he was that she might have thought he could have prevented it.

"Pete, no - trust me. There was no way for you …for any of us …to know that Helena would try to ….uhm," and again Myka got stuck on how to describe what Helena was doing.

"Use that machine?" Pete said staring at Myka in the rearview mirror.

"Yes," Myka said.

"You know what I think?" Pete asked and Myka had no idea, but was very interested. "I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I think Ms. Wells thought maybe that was a real time machine," Pete said with no judgment in his voice.

"Really?" Myka asked trying to sound like this wasn't a crazy idea.

"Yeah, I think she felt so bad about screwing up with you, and believe me, she never worries that she screws up with someone, that she thought she would give the family heirloom a shot," Pete said. He pulled up outside Myka's building and turned around. "She really wants things to work out for you two," he smiled.

Myka smiled back, but was too deep in thought about how such an intelligent woman could try something as foolish as an archaic machine that may have only served as inspiration for a book? Myka had some reading to do. She bade Pete goodnight and walked to her building.

* * *

"Good evening, Ms. Bering," the young doorman said. It was their job to know the names of every tenant in the building and to get the door for them when they were coming or going.

"Good evening, Thomas," Myka said because she was one of the few tenants who believed you should address people by their names.

"There was some mail for you here," the young man said as he retrieved it from behind the desk.

Myka thanked him and went into the elevator and pressed 4. At this hour of the night the elevator should have gone straight to her floor, but it stopped on 3. Myka was too busy looking through her mail to notice. There was another letter from Sam and she could tell by the shape it was another card. He had been sending them – some of them funny, some were blank, –all signed _'Love, Sam'_. She asked him not to text or email for a while so he resorted to snail mail. Somehow, it fit him. She put the card back in the envelope when she felt the elevator stop and started to walk out when she realized – her neighbor was trying to get on.

"Oh hey, I was just headed up to your apartment," Jack said smiling, his hand against the door.

"My apartment?" Myka said instead of hello.

"Yeah, I'm sorry – when we _bumped_ into each other before, our packages got mixed up," Jack said holding out the white bag.

"Oh yes, I didn't realize that until my boss served what I brought ….on a tray," Myka said and the two of them laughed.

"Oh I am sorry," he said. "What did he think?"

"She," Myka corrected and figured that he didn't pay attention when she said 'she' before. "She thought it was pretty funny," Myka said getting lost in how adorable Helena was thinking it was a cultural thing. She realized she was staring off into space remembering that and her neighbor was still holding the door that was now beeping for its release.

"Well, here is yours," Jack said handing Myka the bag.

"Oh no, you keep it. I ate yours," she said and couldn't keep the smile off her face. Suddenly, she realized how obvious she was being. "My…favorite….candy," she explained.

"Mine, too. Glad you enjoyed them," Jack said. He tried to hand the bag to Myka.

"No, I insist, you keep them. I did take your candy after all," Myka said.

"Didn't they teach you not to take candy from strangers?" Jack smiled and ignored the constant noise of the door.

"Very funny," Myka said and reiterated that she wanted him to keep the pastry.

"Would you like to join me?" Jack asked.

"Oh no, thank you, it's way past my bedtime," Myka smiled.

"OK then, until we meet again Myka Bering," Jack said and allowed the door to close.

Myka leaned back and watched to door close. Sam used to get so jealous if any man showed any interest in Myka. It didn't happen often, so when it did, Myka smiled at it. It was nice not to be invisible.

* * *

Inside her apartment, she kicked off her shoes and wondered how much Jack tipped the doorman to tell him when she was coming up. No one returns pastries at midnight.

She looked down at her pad, checked off a few things she had to take care of tomorrow and sent Helena a text, thanking her for dinner. The reply was immediate – as if Helena had been waiting – telling Myka the pleasure was all hers. In what can only be described as the electronic version of '_no you hang up first_' – Myka kept answering Helena's texts until her eyes got too heavy and she finally said good night.

"Sleep well, love," Helena said and Myka did.

Helena had to think about what had happened that night. She knew Myka took a great deal of information away with her – and could see the perplexed look on her face. She looked torn between wanting to believe Helena, and thinking perhaps she was crazy. _Crazy _is what people thought her ideas were - and it saddened Helena that it was still the response. She had faith in Myka though more than anyone else. She knew Myka would eventually believe her.

Helena went to sleep feeling something she hadn't in a very long time – not alone in the world.

* * *

Myka thought she would get an early start at work and arrived at 7:30 with her Venti Starbucks that was quickly becoming her breakfast. The 16th floor was empty and Myka welcomed the quiet so she could sort out the papers on her desk and answer emails. She glanced at her to do list on her tablet, and it seemed to be growing. By 8:00, Millie was in and started the day as most of the staff at Wells Corp did – immersed in their work at their desks. Myka went out and said good morning to her assistant who seemed genuinely surprised at the greeting.

* * *

One could tell exactly where Helena was in the building at any given moment simply by watching how people scampered around and ducked their heads down behind cubicle walls. No one wanted to be caught off guard by one of her questions. Many a biotech staff member was left stammering as Helena asked them detailed questions about their projects and then hammered them for not knowing the answer. Helena was always two steps ahead of them and it irritated her to no end when they couldn't catch up.

"Stop torturing the lab workers," Irene said that morning as Helena sat behind her desk after visiting the lab.

"You're asking me? Why not ask them to get up to speed on their work? How dare you tell me not to make an impromptu visit to my own biomedical _laboratory_," Helena complained.

Irene smiled at the way Helena said that. It was something out of the Frankenstein movies. "You can surprise them, you can't make them cry," she explained.

"It is not my issue if they are emotionally unstable, Irene. We're running a corporation, not a preschool for the sensitively impaired," her boss snapped.

"Helena, I know this is hard for you to understand, but there is such a thing as creating a hostile work environment that is no longer tolerated in the workplace. There are laws against it," Irene said patiently and waited for Helena to reach for the clacking steel balls on her desk before she pulled them out of her reach. The noise in and of itself was torture.

"Where are the laws that state one must do their jobs well? I asked them to update me on the functional genomic project. Time is wasting here," Helena said looking out the window.

It was a project that consumed a large portion of the biomedical engineering staff and dealt primarily with understanding aging at the genetic, molecular, cellular, and organismal level. While Wells Corp made advances in the biomedical technology sector with ingenious devices, it was this project that seemed most dear to their CEO.

"Yes, I know, Helena. I'll set up a meeting with Dr. Rousch so that he can personally update on the group, okay?" Irene offered.

"Fine," Helena relented because she wanted the answer now.

"Now, Doctor Caldwell will be here soon," the HR Director said and drew a glare. "Don't give me that look, Helena. You know you must get the shot once a month and she's being very gracious to come here to your office rather than meet you in the hospital," Irene explained ….again.

"Where is Doctor Simone? Send him up instead. I like him," Helena said hands on her hips.

"You like him? You fired him!" Mrs. Frederic said bluntly.

"Well…. Yes," was all Helena could think of saying.

She detested the monthly vitamin B 12 shots that were a necessary part of her life since her debronzing.

"Don't worry, Helena, I have the perfect antidote to your discomfort," Irene said and took her leave. When she was outside at Eileen's desk, she asked her to bring Helena her tea and also to make sure that Ms. Bering was available at ten o'clock when the doctor arrived.

"Tell Ms. Bering I would like her to update Ms. Wells …on anything. Then when she's already in there, you can send the doctor in," Irene planned.

"Oh as a distraction," Eileen said and Irene knew why she liked this girl so much – she was very perceptive.

* * *

Eileen called up Myka and explained that her presence was needed and could she come up at the specified time. Then she buzzed Helena and asked her if she could make time for Ms. Bering who wanted to update her on something. Right at ten, Eileen announced Myka and Helena was more than happy to accommodate her.

Myka walked into the large office, her boss coming from around her large desk. Helena was dressed in an _Oscar de la Renta_ embroidered full skirt dress that hugged her waist and flared out just the slightest. Over it was a contrast floral embellished bolero jacket in the same red and black as the dress. Myka had added a black scarf to her gray suit that day in her attempt to accessorize. She felt self-conscious as Helena approached her and hugged her.

"You are a sight for sore eyes," Helena whispered.

"You are one for ….well the world's eyes," Myka said as a compliment.

They sat down at the coffee table and Myka opened her IPad to review the papers she had sent out to the various agencies to tie up the complaints against Helena.

"I will be glad when they forget all of this," Helena said, signing the last document.

"I'm doing my best," Myka said collecting the papers unaware that her boss was smiling at her.

"I probably left you with more questions than answers last night," Helena said staring directly at Myka who wanted to say no, but shook her head yes. "Would you believe me if I promised you that it will all make sense …. In good time?"

"Yes, I would," Myka said and meant it because she was beginning to trust Helena.

Helena could see it in Myka's eyes – and she didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that. For a few seconds, the two women just stared into each other's eyes – enjoying the sensation of being with each other. The light tap on the door brought Myka back first and Helena's gaze turned into a deadly stare to see who would dare interrupt them.

"Oh bloody hell," was the greeting she gave the doctor.

"Good to see you too, Ms. Wells," Vanessa said and introduced herself to Myka. She remembered that this was the name Helena kept repeating the night she was rushed into the Emergency Room.

"Now this won't hurt a bit," Vanessa said because she was excellent at giving injections.

Myka watched with concern as the doctor took out the syringe from her medical bag and prepared it for use. She looked at Helena and could detect the smallest amount of angst in her face. Helena didn't wish to make a scene in front of Myka and it was for her own good, so she slipped off her jacket, exposing her upper arm to the armed woman. Myka watched Vanessa cleanse the area with a disinfectant and noticed Helena's jaw clench.

Myka instinctively reached out and grabbed Helena's other hand and squeezed it.

"How 'bout those Yankees?" Myka said because it was the first thing that came to her mind.

"Yes, how about them…..," Helena said slowly in response – even though she had no idea what Myka meant.

For the first time in all the months she received the shots, this was the first time that something successfully distracted her.

It was the touch of someone who wanted to take care of her.

* * *

**Oh hi - me? What am I doing here? Oh nothing ... just you know waiting around. :-)  
**


	6. Enigma

**My apologies for Helena's French if I got it wrong (and there's a good chance I did).**

**You guys are so good to play along - and keeping me busy. Thanks. **

* * *

**Enigma**

Helena looked down at the concern written all over Myka's face. She couldn't remember the last time someone wore that expression for her.

"Could you … please …give me the shot, Doctor?" Helena was asking, but Vanessa was already packing up her bag.

"All done, Helena," Vanessa said and smiled as she quietly left the eye locked couple alone.

"Why do you need those shots?" Myka asked, still holding Helena's hand.

"I have ….pernicious anemia," Helena said and Myka tried to break down the Latin derivation to figure it out.

Helena was standing up over Myka now, but looking down at her with intent in her eyes.

"Common symptoms include _feeling faint_…..," she said bending down. "And becoming _breathless_…" the Brit whispered as she closed in on Myka's mouth and kissed her passionately.

Myka's mind was on _diagnosis_, but her lips and body were surrendering to Team Wells. Helena grabbed Myka's jaw gently with both hands as her lips pressed deeper. Myka was experiencing the very symptoms Helena had just listed_- light-headed and gasping._

When Helena broke the kiss, and Myka could think again, she went back to her questions.

"Helena, that was …..," she said collecting her thoughts.

"Yes, it was," Helena concurred sitting in the chair next to Myka.

"Tell me ….about your …anemia," Myka said.

"Common among us Brits, I'm afraid," Helena said – almost too dismissively.

"And the shots?" Myka asked.

"Ah, necessary nuisance," Helena said.

"Hmmm," Myka replied tasting the lipstick Helena left on her lips. She wanted it to last all day.

"Do you feel okay though? Anything else we should be doing?" Myka asked unaware she used the plural pronoun. Helena didn't miss it.

"Yes, there is," she said in a serious tone.

Myka's sat up straight in the chair, wanting Helena to share what it was. Helena leaned over to Myka. "More of this," she said as she kissed Myka again gently. Myka had never been fooled so deliciously in her life. Myka laughed at her antics, but not until the kiss was broken.

Helena was – in a word – _intoxicating_.

* * *

There was a loud banging on Helena's door as if the person on the other side of it was quite upset. Helena didn't flinch.

"Ah that would be our young Teckie if I am not mistaken," she said standing up and putting her jacket back on. "Entrez s'il-vous-plaît," Helena said as she went to her desk.

Myka stood there as Helena's correct guess marched over to Helena without noticing her.

"Oh you did it this time, didn't you?" Claudia said full of annoyance. "What …what did you …stay up all night thinking of how to do this?"

Myka figured out Helena must have broken through the security firewall.

"Actually, Ms. Donovan, it took me… no time at all," Helena said smugly.

"Why?" Claudia said collapsing in the chair and throwing her hands up.

"Because if I can do it, anyone ….," Helena was trying to say.

"No, Helena. Not anyone – you are fracking brilliant and you're messing up your own tech staff. Don't you have anything else to keep you busy at night?" the youth asked exasperated.

Helena's eyes darted directly to Myka. "Apparently not," she said pursing her lips and made Myka cough.

"I really …have…I should," Myka said, still taken aback my Helena's boldness.

"Oh hi," Claudia said finally noticing Myka.

"Can you think of something to keep her busy?" Claudia asked out of complete frustration.

Helena took full advantage of the play on words and Myka's blushing. She came around and sat on the corner of her desk, crossing her long legs and folding her arms.

"Yes, Counselor, can you think of …anything….that could possible occupy my …," and Helena put her hands out, but said …."mind?"

"We would really appreciate it," Claudia said, and the chersire like grin on Helena's face was unmistakable. Myka was going to have to get quicker on her feet.

"I'll see if anyone else in the City agencies wants to speak with you," Myka said and waved to Claudia to leave with her.

When Claudia's back was to them, Myka turned to Helena.

"And I will speak to you about this tonight," she said with warning, but it was betrayed by the wrinkle around her eyes and her smile.

"Oh I am looking forward to it," Helena said volleying the comment back at Myka.

* * *

Eileen overheard Claudia complaining about Helena's intrusion on the network.

"Why not ask her to use her powers for good, instead of evil? the executive assistant asked and then tried to take back her words. "Not that she's being evil. That's not what I mean…," she tried to explain.

"Don't worry, we get it. Spill….," Claudia instructed.

"Well, I was reading about _Kryptos_," Eileen said and Claudia looked at her quizzically. "I'm drawing a blank here."

"It's the encrypted sculpture by American artist Jim Sanborn on the grounds of the CIA in Virginia. It contains four messages, only three of which have been solved, with the fourth remaining one of the most famous unsolved codes in the world. The sculpture continues to provide a….. _diversion…. _for cryptanalysts, both amateur and professional, who are attempting to decrypt the final section," Eileen spouted much to the surprise of her fellow staff members.

"Wow! OK then, worth a shot?" Claudia asked Myka.

"An impossible cryptic enigma wrapped in a riddle that no one can solve? Sure – worth a shot. I'll go get some word puzzles for her for _after _lunch," Myka laughed.

Twenty minutes later, as Myka resumed her paperwork; Claudia went back into Helena's office. She waited until her boss was off the phone, negotiating her latest coup with a pharmaceutical company to purchase Wells Corp's new blood pressure device which read vitals more accurately. They had resisted at first, told Helena that had to shop around, but eventually came back – because Helena's word was good – there was no better made device out there. There was no challenge in it, Helena thought. Just a matter of time for them to come to their senses.

"Oh boss, I was wondering…," Claudia said coming back into Helena's office.

"Does Ms. Sullivan know that guests are to be introduced and prevented from barging in?" Helena asked.

"Yeah, sure she does. Now I was wondering if you want to take a look at this optical scanner for the lab," Claudia was saying quickly as she bent over the desk and allowed a file to fall on Helena's desk on purpose.

Helena looked down at the picture of the CIA panel with the series of letters.

"Oh sorry, boss," Claudia said slowly pushing the picture back into the folder, making sure Helena saw it. "Driving me crazy."

"What is that?" Helena said, taking the bait.

"Oh this?" Claudia said, taking it out. "Nothing."

"Ms. Donovan, that was obviously something," Helena said. Claudia acted like she was caught and guiltily showed her boss the picture and explained what it was.

"They can't solve this?" Helena asked.

"Nope," Claudia said.

Helena looked over the picture and description. "You do know the name _Kryptos_ comes from the Greek word for "hidden"?" she asked as Claudia watched her eyes gloss over with interest.

"You don't say?" Claudia said back.

"And the theme of the sculpture is _intelligence gathering,"_ Helena said slowly as all cylinders of her high IQ kicked in.

"No! I didn't realize that. Oh well, I'll just be taking back my picture," Claudia said slowly pulling the picture away ….and reeling her boss in with it the whole time.

"Leave it!" Helena said and realized her hash tone. "I mean, if you want I'll take a look at it. Perhaps I could help."

"Oh I don't want to bother you," Claudia said, icing the cake she just put out for her boss.

"No bother," Helena said already preoccupied with the first row of letters. She took back the picture and bit her lower lip, sitting down to crack the CIA code.

"_Oh yeah, she's gonna be busy for quite some time_," Claudia said as she left. She gave Eileen a high five.

"Yes Ms. Wells?" Eileen said when her boss called her on the phone. "Yes, Ms. Wells," Eileen said hanging up the phone.

Claudia looked at her. "She does not want to be disturbed."

"Yes! You are a fracking genius," Claudia said hugging the unsuspecting staff member.

It didn't take a genius to know that when Helena said she didn't want anyone to disturbed her, she didn't mean Myka.

* * *

Helena did look at the file her IT Director inadvertently spilled on her desk, but her mind was on other things. She wanted to tell Myka more tonight at dinner, but what would she tell her? Maybe if she worked her way backwards, it would help Myka to understand.

Helena felt strongly that Myka could be her '_one_'.

As part of her release, the agency explained to Helena the conditions they had. They were very firm about the rules of disclosure with Helena, explaining that if she violated that contract, they could revoke everything.

"_We'll swoop in on your ass so fast Ms. Wells, you won't know what hit you,_" the agent in charge told her. "_We can't have you out there telling people about the Warehouse, understand?_"

Helena told them she understood and agreed to their condition.

She was about to go back on her word.

* * *

**I know, I know ...back to Myka and HG. :-) **


	7. Revelations

**Have I mentioned I don't own anything but the mistakes? Well, I'm about to demonstrate that with this chapter I fear.  
My usual 'beta' was unavailable - and so I did the read through. Yeah - good luck with that. So have your coffee/tea  
before reading this one. **

**And for those of you who commented on Jack ...see the note below. **

**A/N thanks to willowcabins for pointing out that Myka would be familiar with the art of flirting having had her fair share. Good call. Thanks. (So I changed it). **

* * *

**Revelations**

Helena sent Myka a text asking her to meet her at the Champagne Bar at the Plaza Hotel at 7:30 – and to dress warmly. This was a dilemma for Myka who simply had no fashion confidence. _Plaza Hotel_ meant fancy, _dress warm_ meant boots. Myka had this vision of showing up in a cocktail dress and Uggs. Meeting at the restaurant meant she wouldn't be bringing dessert – at least that much she knew.

Helena walked out of her office and put a file on Eileen's desk. "Would you please call Ms. Donovan and give her back her file," Helena asked Eileen.

"Any message?" Eileen asked because she knew it was the _Kryptos_ file.

"Yes, please tell her it only momentarily released me from my _ennui_ and that if she cares to submit the solution, please do not use my name," Helena said smiling. She said goodnight to her assistant and went home to get ready for her dinner date.

Eileen peeked in the file – there on top of the picture, in beautiful handwritten script, was Helena's solution to the cryptic message. The first page was her boss' possible solutions for unlocking the code. One page – and then it was solved. Eileen didn't think there was anyone smarter in the world than her boss. Claudia might have argued that point because she thought Eileen was a pretty smart cookie for coming up with the solution to her problem. It kept Helena out of her hair – and her firewall – all afternoon.

* * *

Myka was walking home and past some stores - caught up in the thought of Helena's kiss – kisses – that morning. If she walked any slower or was any more distracted, she would have made the easiest target to get mugged. What did actually attack her was the grating outside the antique store where she stopped to look at the pens in the window. There on display was a slender gold fountain pen embossed with a floral design. Myka loved pens – especially antique ones, and so she stood there looking at the object. When she decided to go inside to take a closer look, her heel caught in the grating and she started to topple over. She let out a scream when she realized she was going to fall, but strong hands came up behind her and grabbed her.

"We just keep running into each other," Jack Gore said as Myka looked up at him. Her face was flush with embarrassment as he stood her back up and she pulled to get her heel released from the metal.

"Oh gosh, thank you," she said tiptoeing off the grate. "Now that's something they don't warn you about when you're coming to New York."

"Yes, they're pretty dangerous for women in high heels," he said. "I was just going inside. Did something catch your eye?"

Myka was amazed that he was going into the same store she was, but it was a lucky thing he was, because he was right there when she was about to fall.

"Yes, I wanted to look around," Myka said and he held the door opened for her. He walked over to a different counter as Myka started to look at the pens.

"Could you tell me about the one in the window?" she asked the shop's owner.

"Oh yes, that's a beauty," he said as he retrieved it from the front of the store.

By this time, Jack had rejoined her at the counter. "Like fountain pens?" he asked.

"All pens really," Myka said.

"I like fountain pens, " Jack said looking down at the display case. "Is this for you or a gift?"

"A gift," Myka answered too quickly as she looked at the pen. She thought it was beautiful, _but would Helena? _

"This one here belonged to HG Wells," the shop keeper said and Myka's head jerked up quickly to look at him.

"The one I am holding?" she asked with excitement in her voice. "Are you sure? _THE_ HG Wells?"

"You must really like HG Wells?" Jack laughed.

"Yes, let me see here," the owner said taking out the paper that was inside the box. "Hmmm, yes says here – used by HG Wells when he was writing _The War of the Worlds_," he read. "It's authentic," he smiled showing her the certificate. He had been in the business long enough to recognize when someone was impressed…. and this woman was awestruck.

"Looks kind of dainty for a guy, doesn't it?" Jack said looking down at the slender pen.

"Well, back then men weren't so concerned with appearing macho," Myka said without realizing Jack had just been _served_. The shopkeeper smiled – he liked Myka.

Suddenly Myka become conflicted. Would Helena like the pen, or was this like giving her something she might already have a dozen of in her family's gallery somewhere.

"Don't you think he'll like it?" Jack asked seeing the hesitation.

"Oh I think she'll like it, I just…," Myka said and stopped.

"Your boss?" he asked and Myka realized she was talking without thinking.

"A friend," she said.

"Well she's lucky to have such a generous friend," Jack said smiling.

Myka wished she was alone to think it through, but she was pressed for time now. She would have to follow her instincts, and they told her to get it. The owner polished it up, then insisted on wrapping the box in gold foil paper with a small bow. This was a courtesy he offered only his best customers, rarely first time buyers, but there was something about Myka that he liked. She took the small shopping bag and walked out with her neighbor.

* * *

"Didn't see anything you liked in there?" Myka asked as they walked to their building a block away.

"Actually - I did," Jack said smiling at Myka.

She knew flirting when she saw it having had her fair share of men interested in her. Now what should she do? _Be polite, but clear_, she told herself_. If he asks, tell him thanks, but …._ was going through her head when Jack asked; "Would you like to go for coffee sometime?"

Myka knew decorum called for being polite when saying no thanks in these instances. "Oh, Jack that is so nice of you to ask. And I appreciate it, but I am seeing someone," Myka said apologetically.

"Seeing someone…. or involved?" Jack boldly asked as they got on the elevator. Myka never had a man pursue her like this.

"Involved, definitely involved," Myka said and the thought of Helena's kiss came back to her and a smile came across her face involuntarily. The elevator stopped at his floor and he started to get off.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," he said.

Myka smiled and thanked him for saving her from falling again. He said goodnight as the door closed and went to his apartment while Myka rushed upstairs to get ready for her date. At the same time Myka pulled out an outfit that didn't look like work clothes, Jack was in his apartment, pouring himself a drink.

* * *

Helena rushed home and was already acclimated to the fact that strangers who didn't utter a word were waiting for her to disrobe. Shoes were replaced in the closet and jackets were hung up. Helena thought as long as they were there, she'd try something.

"I'm going to have a light supper at the Plaza, but I need it to be warm as I will be outdoors afterwards," she said to the young man.

He listened closely – and then disappeared into her closet. He returned with an _Yves St. Laurent_ single breasted _veste de canotier_ with peak lapel in black and white, with black pants and a white blouse. Helena liked it – and smiled her approval to the non-speaking student of fashion.

* * *

Then at 7:15, Pete picked her up and took her to the restaurant. There in the corner of the Champagne Bar, sipping a glass of water was the object of her affections. Myka Bering lit up the room like no one else she knew. Heads may have been turning when the socialite CEO entered, but the only person she saw was Myka.

"Good evening," Helena said bending down and kissing Myka on both cheeks. "You look wonderful."

Myka blushed – mostly because she knew Helena must be lying. "You do know that every head turns when you walk into the room, yes?" Myka asked her thinking how could they not.

"I only notice one thing when I walk into a room that you are in, Ms. Bering," Helena said smiling.

_God she is charming_, Myka thought.

True to her style, Helena called the waiter over, ordered for them in French and smiled at him to leave. "I thought we would eat something light. I have plans," Helena said sipping her water.

"Oh?" Myka asked.

"Indeed," was all her host would say.

"I noticed that we have a meeting …," Myka started to say, but Helena reached across the table and placed her hand on Myka's.

"No business tonight, Counselor. You are off duty, are you not?" Helena smiled warmly.

Myka marveled at the way the flame from the small candle on the table danced in Helena's ebony eyes.

"Yes," Myka said because she was under the spell that was Helena.

"Good! I mean, I know you work for a tyrant,….."Helena said.

"Oh she's not that bad," Myka said.

"I've heard otherwise," Helena teased back.

"Well, don't get me wrong. She can be a real … well, difficult, shall we say? But once you get to know her, she's really very nice," Myka said.

"_Very nice_? Well, there's an endorsement if I ever heard one," Helena laughed.

They enjoyed their light supper, and Myka had the impression Helena was moving things along because of a schedule. At 8:30, Helena asked Myka to come outside. Myka hadn't even had a chance to give Helena her gift yet. When Myka came down the steps of the hotel, there waiting for them was a horse and carriage …..and a driver.

"I do miss the horse and buggy days," Helena said – and didn't realize she said it out loud.

Only Myka Bering would hear something like that – and concur.

The driver helped them in and they sat back to take in the sights of Manhattan from the back of the open carriage. The driver took them at a slow gait around Fifth Avenue and back through Central Park, the rare oasis of greenery in Manhattan. Within minutes of the sun disappearing, Helena pulled up a warm blanket over their legs.

"I have something for you," Myka said as the horse walked slowly through the park, passed joggers and tourists. She reached under the blanket and produced the small bag.

"For me?" Helena asked and took the bag with the excitement of children on Christmas morning. She couldn't remember the last time she got a gift that wasn't attached to a condition or purpose.

"I hope you like it," Myka said as she, too got excited.

Helena slipped off the foil wrapping paper and bow and gently opened the box. Myka wasn't sure what to expect, but the look on Helena's face was not it. She watched as the frown buried into her brow and her eyes became fixated on the object.

"I'm sorry, Helena. The guy said it belonged to HG Wells…," Myka said…. and Helena burst into tears.

"Oh my God, Helena," Myka said taking the weeping woman in her arms.

_Was this a cursed family heirloom? Did Helena hate HG Wells for some reason? Did she have ten more like it at home? _

Helena couldn't help it. The sight of seeing the pen she had treasured so many years before was there in her hand and it caught her by surprise. Total surprise. She remembered writing notes for Charles late into the night for his stories – stories which she also penned. Helena couldn't speak. She took the pen out, ran her fingers over the design remembering how it was her favorite one to write with.

"Myka, I ….don't know what to say," Helena said.

Myka was a mixture of emotions – she felt terrible, panicked, awful ….She released Helena so she could see her face.

"I thought …maybe you …I'm sorry, Helena," Myka said grabbing her hand.

Helena was so caught up in seeing the treasure; she didn't realize how her reaction was being misconstrued.

"Oh no, darling," Helena reached up and touched Myka's face. "It is beautiful, thank you."

"But it upset you..," Myka said, still worried.

"It's just …. That I haven't seen it in such a long time. I thought it was lost to the ages," Helena said returning her gaze to the missing pen, stoking it with affection. "Where did you find it?"

"In a little antique shop, down near my apartment. Are you okay?" Myka asked because she didn't recover quickly when she thought she upset someone.

Helena heard that concern in her voice. She put the pen back in the box and placed it back in the bag. She turned to Myka and gently touched her cheek. Then, in the middle of Central Park under a deep blue blanket of sky and distant lights, and as the world continued on its way, the Time Traveler stopped time – and drew Myka into a kiss that demonstrated just how happy she was.

"We have a lot to talk about, Myka," Helena said when she released her.

The crisp night air and the noise of the City were lost on Myka. She reveled in the warmth of that kiss and all she could see was Helena.

Helena instructed the driver to take them to her townhouse. She had to begin telling Myka who she really was.

* * *

Downtown, just around the same time, Jack Gore sat alone in his apartment. He took out a folder from his briefcase and looked at the contents. Then he picked up his phone and called his boss. He had put off the call as long as he could.

"I have confirmation that former Agent Wells is seeing someone," Jack said and looked down at the pictures of Myka and Helena taken through the bay window of her townhouse. It was one of the parts of his job he detested the most; spying on civilians.

"Do we know if former Agent Wells has told this woman anything?" his boss asked.

"I don't have confirmation yet, sir," Jack answered.

"Good work, Agent Gore. Stay on it. We can't have Ms. Wells deciding to break her contract with us, now can we?" his boss asked.

"No sir, we can't," Jack said because that was the correct answer.

* * *

**Have I mentioned how good y'all are at picking up vibes about characters? You saw Jack coming a mile away, didn't ya?  
**

**OK ...don't go all jumping to conclusions ... yet. **insert evil laugh** **


	8. The One

**I missed you guys! **

**The longest chapter yet - but I added some things before I posted because you guys are so good about riding along with me on this.  
I hope it answers 'some' of your questions. **

**As always - if I'm off on any of this - I know you'll share it with me.  
A/N: I may have taken some liberties with the medical stuff here - but only because I did not wish to drag this chapter out too long.**

* * *

**The One**

Claudia brought in two bowls of pasta and chicken to the living room where Steve was already watching the game.

"So you were going to tell me about your job, but then the airplane was diverted and you thought I had something to do with it?" she asked.

"Yep," he said shoving a mouthful of food into his mouth and trying to see past her.

"And you're working in Security detail with Pete – _you think_ - because she hasn't told you what your job is actually - and you don't think she hired you because you're like a fracking lie detector?" she asked passing him the soda.

"Right," he said wishing this could wait until after the game.

"And you told her you wouldn't be used as a human lie detector?" Claudia said brining out garlic bread.

"Yes," Steve answered biting down on a piece of the crunchy bread.

Claudia was laughing and he wished he could have ignored her, but it was one of those '_what a fool'_ laughs.

"What? She asked me about my uncanny ability, but I said I wouldn't use it just to tell when people were speaking mistruths. Can you move just a little?" he asked.

"Oh man, you are naïve," Claudia said.

"What? She said that's not what she wanted me there for," he protested. "I do have experience in electronic surveillance and security, you know."

"And you believed her? No, that's okay. I mean you can detect lies, but you can't tell when the wool is being pulled over your eyes," Claudia said acting like now she was interested in the game.

Steve hit the mute button. "OK, spill it Donovan. What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying that my boss will find a way to use your _special talent_ even though you said you don't want to use your _special_ _talent_ and she will do so in a way even you won't know. She's that good," Claudia said to him as the more experienced staff member.

"Well she agreed that she wouldn't ask me and I think I could have detected if that was a lie. Now, can I watch the game in peace please? The Yankees have to win this one," her friend said turning back to the game.

* * *

Eileen made her way home that night after contacting Claudia to say Helena had solved the CIA puzzle. Claudia seemed a little blasé about it much to Eileen's surprise. It had been a means to an end for the Teckie and it had kept Helena out of the mainframe, so that's what she cared about. Eileen then realized that they couldn't be sure Helena had solved it – it's not like the answer was on the back of the box - so she sent a copy to the only people who could confirm it was correct. Eileen let her eyes close as the train rumbled through the stations on its way to Brooklyn. After putting in such a long day, it felt good to be done with work.

It was rare that Eileen every had to address something after work, the way Claudia or Pete had to. Once in a while, Helena called to ask her where something was and it took her some time to explain to Helena that she didn't know where files were unless they were in the office. Helena didn't seem pleased that the assistant used the '_I've never been to your townhouse_' explanation, and so one day she made it a point of asking the woman to report to work at the townhouse. Her instructions were simple; memorize where her files and papers were there so that if Helena had a question, she could assist her. Eileen pointed out that all the files were on the computer, but that was not what Helena was talking about. She took notes, copious notes about every deal and every product they were working on. And that is what she wanted Eileen to be able to locate. So Eileen went to the townhouse that day and was awed by the books, files, letters, and things in her boss' townhouse. She felt like she was stepping back in time somehow.

The flaw in Helena's plan -that Mrs. Frederic pointed out - was that she wanted the young assistant to memorize a moving target. Much like the way she handled her clothes, Helena picked up files in one room and placed them down anywhere. So Eileen went to Claudia and they developed a manila folder that was fitted with a tiny disc that once logged into the computer, could be located anywhere. Helena was quite impressed the next time she asked Eileen where her file was on the traveling art project, and Eileen pressed a few keys and reported that it was in the second floor library in the townhouse. And when she was able to locate notes that Helena left in the Bentley, Helena was pleased.

Of course, Artie had an issue with file folders that cost twenty-seven dollars each, but it was well worth the cost when they figured out how much time was wasted running around looking for a file that Helena had buried on her desk. If Helena ever stopped trying to get through the firewall, Claudia was going to resume her project of developing notepads that the Brit would write on anywhere and the contents would wirelessly be downloaded to her computer.

Everyone's evenings got a little easier now that their boss was otherwise engaged. Even so, Eileen was home late every night, having plenty to do at the office. Her boss was still non-stop during the day.

Eileen's mother always had dinner waiting on the table for her. The conversation invariably included reasons why Eileen should look for a job that didn't stress her out so much, and that a college graduate shouldn't be an administrative assistant, unless it was a stepping stone of course. Eileen couldn't assure them it was. She was simply the longest one holding on in the proverbial mechanical bull ride, but that didn't guarantee anything.

"That woman would be lost without you," her mother said to her – almost every night.

Eileen wasn't so sure. She had no way of knowing Mrs. Frederic had already warned Helena not to make the girl leave or fire her. Helena dismissed the verbal threat as usual, but she knew she had someone very skilled sitting outside her office. Eileen was developing into a self-confident aide and Helena saw the change.

"What is it that you like about your job?" her father asked. It was a constant question in Eileen's house.

"I like my boss," she said truthfully. This answer always made her parents look at each other as if to ask if that made sense.

"My boss is a standup guy, but I doubt I'd list him as my main reason for driving a truck every day," her father said smiling.

"Oh Dad," Eileen said and that would end the conversation.

Eileen went up to her room to relax. She never expected her parents to understand how much she enjoyed her job or even why. They saw her boss splashed in the newspapers for her 'after work' activities. They didn't see how charismatic she was or how bright she was. Eileen fantasized about asking Helena to dinner at her parents. '_Now that would be funny_,' she thought.

* * *

There hadn't been a night in a long time that Irene Frederic returned to her home in Queens and slept well. She was alone in the house now that her husband had passed and her sons were grown and out on their own. They were diligent about calling her often from their homes in California. They wanted her to sell the house and move out there. They thought they were close to talking her into it a few years ago. She had just retired from her job on Wall Street, and was seriously talking about relocating. Then out of nowhere, she took a job with a new company. Her kids were surprised to say the least, but thought maybe she just wanted to work a few more years. They started to worry though with the new position's long hours. It wasn't that the woman was unfamiliar with hard work, but there was something else. Their mother seemed very excited about the job as HR Director, but within short time, she started to sound worried. They even asked if her boss was involved in something illegal or shady, because she sounded so troubled. She chastised them without raising her voice when they suggested that. She would never work for someone like that she reminded them.

They had no idea what kept Irene up at night, and she wanted to keep it that way.

Irene thought her job was a _once in a lifetime_ opportunity. She had been contacted by Helena before her company was even up and running. She was told the nature of the business – a startup biomedical engineering company in the middle of Manhattan. Irene knew nothing about that type of company, but she knew laboratories were nonexistent in midtown Manhattan. No, her boss insisted, it had to be there. She was given the task of hiring all the necessary staff and she was most attracted to how much leverage her boss gave her. Then the company expanded to include all copyrights to the works of HG Wells. This was an area the CEO seemed especially involved in.

From the minute the new CEO entered the building, things took off. They were up and running in a very short time and lucrative contracts were being signed every week. The company exploded both in product and staff and soon, the CEO became the interest of the media. Irene took it upon herself to safeguard Helena as best she could. No one would ever think Helena G. Wells needed protection, but then, they didn't know her story.

* * *

It happened one late night months after the opening of Wells Corp. Irene finished up reviewing the new hires and was about to leave. The snow was starting to accumulate outside and the security guard asked if she knew when Ms. Wells was coming down because he was afraid she wouldn't be able to get home if she waited much longer. Irene went back upstairs and found Helena still in her office.

"You do know it's after eleven," Irene said to her boss who seemed to be urgently writing notes. In fact, when Irene looked at the desk, there were pages and pages of notes. "I have to finish this, Irene," Helena explained and it was easy to see the concern written on the CEO's face.

Irene studied Helena's appearance. For the first time, the glow was gone from the pale skin and she looked ashen. Her ebony eyes seemed weary and red. She really was overworking and as many times as Irene pointed that out, she had dismissed her.

"What is all of this?" Irene asked and it gave Helena pause. She looked up at the woman. "It's what everyone should work on in case….," and her voice cracked. Helena looked concerned – gravely concerned.

Irene sat down across the desk. "Helena, are you okay?" she asked the Brit.

"I am not sure," Helena answered truthfully.

"Well, what is going on? You know I won't leave until you tell me." the HR Director asked.

Helena didn't speak – her eyes just locked on the woman as if she was trying to decide something. In fact, she was.

"I am …sick," Helena finally said and Irene pressed her for the details. "I did some blood work before and I am anemic," Helena explained.

Helena knew what to look for, but the fatigue was worsening every day. Her joints were aching and the more she pushed, the worse it got. Helena feared that even if the doctors could diagnose it, they would discover her secrets.

Her boss was a young woman in her prime and appeared to be in very good shape. She knew Helena worked out, ate well and generally had a healthy lifestyle. The only unhealthy aspect of the woman's life that Irene could point to was her string of possible lovers.

"Helena, if you're sick, you have to see a doctor," Irene urged her. "Did you …. contract something?" Irene asked delicately.

"No," Helena assured her. "I can't go to the doctor's. There's nothing they can do," Helena said and Irene worried it was terminal. Irene got up from her chair, called the security desk downstairs, and told him they were both staying. She hung up the phone and sat back down.

"Now you can tell me what's going on, or we can sit here all night long and stare at one another," the older woman said and Helena was certain she meant it.

* * *

Helena stared for a long time out the window as the snow blanketed the streets below that winter. She remembered that when the government released her, they told her there were two stipulations. She could only take her books, some letters, journals, and small trinkets. She could not take her inventions, especially the Time Machine that had helped them in their mission. Helena never agreed, but certainly made it appear as if she was going along. She spent the time she was there recreating another Time Machine and put it in the storage area where hers was stored. She had spent her time mapping out the entrances and exits and anything else she could about the warehouse, and when she was ready to leave, she moved the Time Machine to a rarely used Exit and took what belonged to her. She didn't notice at the time that they had removed a crystal needed to make the machine operational. She had broken one of the rules before she left the state.

The other stipulation was that she could only tell _one_ person the truth about herself. They really didn't expect anyone to believe her, but they extended her the same courtesy they gave their present day agents – they could tell one person about their work.

"Be very careful who you choose for your '_One'_, Ms. Wells," Mr. Kosan said to her. "There are consequences if you don't adhere. We make no exception to this rule." The agent in charge was less eloquent in giving her the warning.

Helena figured it would be years before she had to decide who her confidante would be. She expected it would be a trustworthy lover, a loved one or close friend. Unfortunately, Helena didn't trust anyone enough to fit those categories. Except that night, in the dead of winter when she thought she was sick, she was afraid she would die without someone knowing who she really was. The older woman had been with her since the start. Helena respected her.

* * *

She turned around and faced Irene who was patiently waiting for her.

"Irene, I am becoming increasing weak and I am afraid it has to do with being imprisoned for a very long time," is how Helena started her story.

Irene didn't jump to any conclusions. She listened to Helena's story and asked thoughtful questions that would help her understand. She trusted Helena, and in spite of the outlandish claims, she believed her. Helena explained she had been bronzed although she didn't tell her exactly why. She explained she had worked for the government as an agent in a special unit in London and had because of her actions, was placed in a type of suspended animation…..for a very long time. By the time Helena was done telling her story, the snow had accumulated to over ten inches outside, and Irene – in a rare moment – accepted the drink Helena offered her.

Irene sipped the drink slowly and put it down. "Helena, I'm taking you to the hospital now. I don't care how, but you're going there now," Irene said and put her finger up to stop the protest. "You're going. Period." The HR Director figured there was plenty of time to sort out Helena's story, but for now she needed medical attention.

Helena thought for sure Irene was bringing her to her end. Once they examined her, they would find something that would indicate her true age and that would be the end of it. Helena tried to argue against going, but she was getting weaker by the moment.

"I don't care if you are older than I am," Irene said gathering the woman up in her arms to help her to the elevator, "I'm still not taking any of your nonsense."

* * *

Cars could not make it through the snow, but Irene knew what would. That night Helena G. Wells traveled to New York University hospital on the East Side by horse and carriage.

Irene insisted on that hospital because she knew a doctor there she could trust. She told Doctor Calder the symptoms as they took Helena into the private room. Irene watched carefully to see if Vanessa gave any indication of finding anything suspicious, but she didn't. She was looking for the suspected cause and found it. Helena was not only anemic, but she had the flu. They gave her fluids and told Irene she had to be on bed rest. "She should also get Vitamin B shots for that anemia," Vanessa ordered.

"And Irene?" the doctor asked when everyone stepped out of the room.

"Yes?" her friend said.

"Her blood work shows no inoculations – none. We have to get on that right away," Vanessa said.

Irene stared down at the patient. If what Helena told her that night was true, her vaccines may have long been out of her body. She would be a walking magnet. Irene hired a private physician the next day whose job it was to be on call for the CEO. Irene was not taking any chances after hearing Helena's story.

Helena never met the doctor who took care of her that night. She was fatigued from the toll the infection was taking on her. Hooked up to an IV and machines, Helena reached out for Irene's hand.

"I have placed you in a precarious position tonight, Irene," Helena said in a raspy voice.

Irene looked down and pushed the ebony hair off Helena's forehead.

"I have made you my _One_, and in doing so, you alone carry the burden of knowing the truth about me. There can never be anyone else, Irene. Or they will come and take me back," Helena said.

Irene patted Helena's arm and assured her everything would be okay, but Helena grabbed her hand. "I cannot tell another living soul about who I am, Irene. I am so sorry," her boss said before surrendering to sleep.

From that night on, Irene had trouble sleeping.

Helena recovered quickly from the viral infection and was back at work before she should have been. She never mentioned it to Irene, but rather it was her expression that told the woman she remembered what had transpired. Helena was sorry she had been forced to make that decision that way. It was not necessarily an honor to be chosen as someone's _One_, but rather a liability. Helena couldn't explain how, but she was certain the Regents knew she had made her choice.

* * *

Irene sat in her office the night Helena and Myka shared dinner at the Champagne Bar and rode through Central Park. She knew what Helena was contemplating. Ever since Helena chose her, she seemed to know what was going on with Helena, even when she wasn't with her.

She reached down and sent a text to the only people who could help Helena now.

* * *

Helena helped Myka out of the carriage when it arrived at the townhouse, still clutching the treasured gift. They went inside into the library downstairs, where Helena poured them two glasses of _Remy Martin Louis XIII Black Pearl Limited Edition_ cognac. Myka inhaled the aroma as she swirled the drink in the snifter glass and sat back on the soft leather chair.

"Myka, I cannot tell you how touched I am by this gift," Helena said taking the pen out again.

"Oh I am so glad. For a minute there, I was afraid you didn't like it," Myka said.

"No, I guess I was just surprised to see it again," Helena said running her fingers over it once more.

"You keep saying that word – _again_. When was the last time you saw it?" Myka asked smiling and sipping her drink.

Helena stared at her - taking in the pleasant expression on Myka's face. She was afraid she wouldn't see it again after tonight.

* * *

**Waiting to hear your thoughts as always and appreciate you sending them along.**


	9. One and Only

**Only half of last chapter in word count but oh - the content -I hope it affects you the way it did me.  
Damn - the emotion of it all. ****Maybe I'm just a little too close to it?**

**Tell me what you think - I love your posts and feedback. You keep me on track. And I thank you  
for taking the time. **

* * *

**One and Only**

There in the total quiet of the townhouse, the pair sat in the library on the first floor, lit by the crackling fireplace. Myka pulled her legs up under her in the over-sized leather chair. Helena sat in a matching chair across from her, but nowhere nearly as relaxed as her guest. Helena's sudden movement to get up startled Myka. As fast as she stood up, the Brit fell on her knees in front of her. She put her arms around Myka's folded legs and pulled her in as she placed her head in her lap.

"Helena," Myka said confused by the abrupt action. She put her hands on Helena's head and stroked her hair. Myka bent down and put her face near Helena's ear. "You can tell me anything, Helena," Myka said spontaneously. It was just a sense she had, that Helena was holding onto something and very troubled.

When Helena raised her head, Myka was surprised her eyes were moist again. "What is going on sweetie?" Myka asked, taking Helena's face in her hands. Helena stared into those emerald pools of concern.

"Oh Myka," Helena said kissing Myka's palm and holding it to her cheek. "I want nothing more than to tell you everything. To open my heart and lay bare all that lies within it. I want everything to pour out until I am an open book, spread out for you to see," Helena said.

"And I want to know everything, Helena. I want to know the minute you were born, where you grew up, what you wanted to be when you were a kid, who was lucky enough to be your first kiss, did you love sports or reading? Who broke your heart and how did you get over it? What was your best birthday?" Myka said all in one breath.

Helena didn't answer; she simply put her head back in Myka's lap. There was great cause for her hesitation. It wasn't just the fact that she would be going against her agreement with the Regents, she didn't care. They would be very sorry if they came for her, of that she was sure. No, Helena's concern lie with what these truths would do to Myka. There is a price for knowing someone's secrets. Yet, how could Helena ask Myka to love her if she didn't know who she was?

Myka was the purest truth on earth for Helena….. and she would not taint that.

"Myka," Helena said looking up in to her eyes. "I have to tell you a great many things, and I want you to wait until I am done before you make your decision."

Myka's forehead wrinkled with confusion. "Helena, what decision?"

Helena ran her thumb across the lower lip that she would have much rather been kissing. Helena wanted to say – '_to leave'_, but she smiled and stood up.

Everything raced through Myka's mind as she waited for Helena to speak. None of it good.

_She was breaking up with Myka, even though technically they weren't a couple yet. The pen reminded her of something and now she resented Myka. She was not pleased with her work performance and this time she really truly was going to fire her._Myka looked up at Helena and in an instant, knew none of that was true. It was the first time Myka looked at someone she cared a great deal about, and didn't doubt herself.

"Myka, I too came to New York in search of answers. Answers about myself and life. I came after being released from my former employer. I worked for a specialized agency – first in London and then here in the US. They focus on some amazing things, Myka, but they have to remain under the radar because of the nature of their work," Helena started and sipped the elixir because her throat was already dry.

"Like the CIA?" Myka asked and Helena smiled because of course Myka's brain would be searching for answer.

"Yes somewhat, but even more specialized. When they released me, they told me that I could only divulge my experiences with one person – one special person in my life. If I didn't agree to these terms, they would not have released me," Helena said and Myka could tell how serious this was.

"So you agreed?" Myka asked.

"Well, I didn't disagree," Helena smiled. "I understood why they had this rule and quite honestly, I didn't think I was ever going to be in the position where I needed or wanted to share it. Until I got sick," Helena said walking over to the fireplace.

"Helena, when were you sick?" Myka said now worried about where this confession was going.

"It was a couple of years ago. I was suffering from this bloody anemia and had the flu. I did my own blood work, but was unclear about what the antidote was," Helena said.

Myka smiled to think '_of course you did you own blood work.'  
_

"I thought I was dying, Myka," Helena said and Myka shot up from her seat to go to her.

"Oh Helena," she said kissing her on her head. "You must have been so afraid."

"Yes, but not perhaps for the reasons you might think," Helena said taking Myka's hand and brining her back to her chair. She wanted distance between them – in order to say what she had to say. Myka resumed her place and listened intently.

"I was taken to the hospital where I was diagnosed and treated and released. In a couple of weeks' time, I was good as new and receive those Vitamin B12 shots monthly for the condition," Helena said.

"So you're okay? It was just the anemia and the flu?" Myka asked her words filled with concern.

"Yes, as far as I know I am fine," Helena said truthfully. "But the circumstances forced me to select someone as the one person I could tell ….everything to. My 'One'."

Myka could tell this made Helena very sad, but she could not yet figure out why her history would be of such a concern. "Helena, I'm not sure I understand."

Helena smiled at her friend. How could she possible understand any of what she was trying to tell her? Helena paused and thought about which card to put on the table next? _That she had a daughter? That she killed a man? That she killed more than one? That she was HG Wells?_

"Myka, I never expected to find someone who would make me think about any of this. I agreed to any condition because I had had my share of lovers and family and they were all gone. I was alone in the world, and that is how I had wished it to be. But then – you came into my life. And parts of me that I had shut down and forgotten came back to life. I had walled off any part of me that could be touched, and yet you managed to seep into every pore of my soul and touch me. That is why I treated you so badly – I was so afraid that my own heart could act on its own – without my consent. And then my head finally caught up with it – and I knew you were the one person in this entire world that I could ever really love. You have made me believe I can love again," Helena said, sitting in front of Myka now, holding her hands.

Myka could hardly take it all in, but she knew an eloquent declaration of love when she heard it.

"God Helena, you say the most beautiful things," Myka said – her face bathed in adoration. "Look at me," Myka said taking her under her chin and making her look her in her eyes. "I love you, Helena," Myka whispered. "From the moment I met you, I wanted you – I didn't even understand how, but I couldn't stop thinking about you. You set off feelings in me that I never knew I had and it scared the hell out of me. It made me feel out of control," Myka said remembering what a roller coaster ride of emotions she had. "You are the first person who makes me feel good about myself and it's all because someone like you, Helena ….wants …..to be with me. I love you, Helena," she whispered.

Myka hadn't planned on saying any of that, but it was exactly what was in her heart. She leaned in and took Helena's lips with her own. The sensation that filled Myka told her this was where she belonged. She broke the kiss and smiled, but she could still see the cloud of angst in those ebony eyes.

Helena buried her face deeper into Myka's thigh. Her heart swelled with joy at the words – and the fear gripped at her chest. Raising her head to look Myka in the eye, Helena said; "You must know who I am before you can be sure you love me."

Myka had given some thought to what Helena had said about a secret part of the government. Sam was in the Secret Service; she knew there were parts of his job he never wanted to talk about. _Did Helena partake in something that she wasn't particularly proud of?_

"The past is the past, Helena. You and I are now - and we can build a future," Myka said sincerely.

Helena wanted to believe her, wanted to trust that this is what Myka would still say after she knew everything.

"I don't care if you can't tell me things, Helena. Everything I need to know about you," Myka said leaning in, "…is right here," and she put her hand on Helena's heart.

She could feel the pounding through the silk blouse. Myka stood up and pulled Helena with her. She took her in her warm embrace, wishing she could ease whatever was tormenting Helena.

Helena had planned on making her speech – and waiting for whatever the consequences might be. She was not ready for Myka tossing her warnings aside and declaring her own affections.

"Stay with me tonight," Helena asked Myka. "Hold me, Myka – if only for tonight, hold me and don't let go."

Myka was not used to Helena being uncertain. _Why would she think they couldn't work out whatever she thought the problem was?_ For now, Myka would give Helena what she seemed to need – time. She walked to the couch with Helena in tow. She pulled Helena down to lie alongside her and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Helena grasped Myka's arm and seemed to hold on for dear life, burying her head in Myka's embrace.

Helena's plan to tell Myka would have to wait until tomorrow. Tonight, she just needed the sensation of Myka's tender caring.

"Helena, I'd rather be your only, than you One," Myka said and Helena dissolved in her arms.

* * *

Helena had tonight, she thought. She would face it all again in the morning.

She had no way of knowing that as she lay in Myka's arms feeling the safest she had ever felt in her life, danger was outside on her doorstep.

And he had figured out how to get inside without being detected.

* * *

**Thank you for continuing to read along.  
**


	10. Trouble

**The delay in posting was due to some rewriting of this chapter. I wanted to bring the other characters back in. Their presence explains how devoted they are. **

**Re: Guest's comments - Helena did not hesitate to tell Myka her secrets because she did not think she could handle them, but rather out of concern of what knowing them will do to Myka. Helena already knows the toll it has taken on Mrs. Frederic. **

**That said - - this is how the revision turned out. I'll be waiting to hear what you think. It's not my best chapter, but it is the best of the versions I wrote of this one. (Oh that's a lot of help I hear you say...lol)  
**

* * *

**Trouble**

Mrs. Frederic was used to giving out directives without explaining them. An easy-going woman, when her mind was made up, she was not to be questioned. So when she told Pete and Claudia that her emergency code was "1866", they knew better than to ask why. She now included Eileen in that because she knew no one was more dedicated to Helena. And Claudia suggested she add Steve to the list. When Irene sat in her home in Queens that night and could not dismiss the feeling that Helena was in some danger, she sent the text out to the four individuals. It was a simple four digit code that simply meant – they should assemble at _The Pen and Pencil restaurant_ not far from Wells Corps headquarters.

Eileen was nervous when she saw the text come in, but collected herself quickly. She changed out of her sweatpants and _St. John's University_ t-shirt into pants and a blouse and went back downstairs.  
"Going out," she called to her parents.

"At this hour?" her mother asked.

"I'm not a kid, mom," she said as she headed out the door. She may not have been a child, but she did live the farthest of the staff members called to gather and so they sent a car for her.

"She just got into a car," her mother said to her father.

"It's not that Tommy Boy Lopez kid, is it?" he asked as he got up to go to bed.

"No, I don't think so," her mother said because the car looked expensive.

"Good," her father said, kissing her mother goodnight. "Let me know when she gets back in."

"Ms. Sullivan?" the driver asked and held the door for her as she got in. "Mr. Lattimer sent me."

"What does this mean again?" Steve asked Claudia when he looked at the strange text.

"It means we have to go. It means your boss, my boss got herself into a mess of trouble that needs sensitive handling. Like this one time, she was with the son of a dignitary ..," Claudia started to relay.

"So we're babysitters?" Steve asked because it sounded like they were running to help a spoiled woman get out of trouble.

Claudia had to think about that. "Yes, but really _well paid_ babysitters."

Pete was in the car as soon as he saw the text. A man of military training, he knew how to follow orders. He dispatched the private cars to get Mrs. Frederic and Eileen and headed to the restaurant.

Irene knew this would be hard for the staff to understand. She knew asking them to trust her was not the issue. It would be asking them to help in a situation she herself was unsure of just yet. They gathered in a large booth in the back of the establishment known for its patronage by writers and artists.

"I've never been to one of these," Eileen said to Claudia, hoping she had dressed appropriately for the clandestine gathering.

"That's a good sign," Claudia said. She had been to a few emergency meetings before, but never one as a result of that coded text. This was serious.

"Thank you all for coming," Irene said. "I have it on very good authority that our boss may be in some trouble before the evening is out."

"What authority?" Steve asked.

"My intuition," Irene said and no one asked anymore about that.

"Ms. Donovan, can you verify that Ms. Wells is at her townhouse?" Irene asked and the Teckie already had her iPad out.

"She is," Claudia confirmed and then looked at the group. "What? I may have ….injected a tiny transmitting disc into her ….," she started to say.

"You are kidding me? You put a GPS device in your boss?" Steve asked surprised at this.

"She asked me to," Claudia said defensively.

"Oh right, I bet she did," her friend said because he didn't know Helena well enough to know that in fact it was her idea.

"What do you think I did? Just shot her in the ass one day as she was walking by? Hey boss, bang!" Claudia said.

"It's in her ass?" Pete said none too quietly.

Mrs. Frederic feared she was losing control of the group. "I am sure if Ms. Donovan inserted the device, it was by request," she said uncomfortably. She simply couldn't imagine why.

"See?" Claudia said grateful someone believed she didn't go rogue on her boss.

"Any issues with surveillance?" Irene asked and Pete took his iPad out and accessed the external cameras at the townhouse. "No readings from the security system there," he told them.

"Is Ms. Wells in danger?" Eileen asked and the concern was palpable in her voice.

Irene gazed at the youth and thought how fortunate Helena was to have this woman on her staff. People usually did not take to Helena so early in their careers at Wells.

"I don't know, dear," Irene said sincerely. "I sense that former associates of Ms. Wells' might try to contact her regarding a disagreement over a prior contract."

Steve looked around the table to see if anyone else was thinking the same thing he was. "You make it sound like she was involved with the Mob or something," he almost laughed.

"Worse Mr. Jinx. Ms. Wells was dealing with a more cunning group than the Mob," Irene said trying to tune in to her own feelings to see if anything felt worse.

"So what do we do, boss?" Pete asked as he snacked on day old pretzels from a bowl.

"We wait, Mr. Lattimer," Irene said and turned to stare out the window. She couldn't tell them what the plan was because she wasn't sure what would be required of them. She just knew they needed to be together and ready.

* * *

Helena slept soundly encased in Myka's arms. For the first time in a long time, Helena didn't have nightmares. As soon as Myka wrapped her arms around her, she knew this is where she wanted to stay. So she gave up the effort to explain to Myka who she was. She would try again tomorrow.

Helena felt so blissful in fact, that she was surprised when she woke up later with a pointed pressure in her head, by her temple. Coming out of the deep sleep, she heard a man's voice whisper; "Don't make any sudden moves, Helena. You don't want to wake up your friend."

When Helena was an agent, the one thing she was adamant about was using anything - but a weapon - if possible. She perfected her skills in martial arts and was already planning on taking her assailant out, but she knew she had to be away from Myka to do it.

"OK," she said moving ever so slowly so she didn't disturb Myka.

The fire had died out and the room was blanketed in dark. Helena assessed what she could. She could tell by the point of the gun it was a Tesla. She could not smell anything from his clothes except that he had been outside and the temperature had dropped. He pushed the gun in her back to guide her out of the room and into the hallway.

"Don't make any sudden moves, Agent Wells. Believe it or not, I'm not here to harm you," the man said.

"You will not get the chance, but if you so much as look at my guest in there, I will do worse than simply harm you," Helena said ready to make good on her promise.

"Very protective, I see," he said back to her. "You don't know how lucky you are that I am here."

"The same can't be said for you," Helena said back - already planning his demise.

"You're familiar with what this weapon can do, and you must know where I am from since I have it. So let's go in here and talk things over," he said pushing Helena gently to the door of the living room. "We don't have much time."

He followed Helena into her living room across the hall. "Sit down," he said and told Helena to put on the lamp on near where she sat.

Helena did so because she wanted to see the man who had entered her home uninvited.

"You don't know me," he said sitting across from her.

"That will make it easier for me to hurt," Helena said sizing him up. She was convinced if he didn't have the gun, she could take him in spite of his large frame.

"Listen to me Agent Wells, I don't have to be here. I could have just let them come for you, but I asked them to allow me time to talk some sense into you," her guest said getting annoyed by her tone.

"And you want me to appreciate this?" Helena said.

"Yes, I do, but it's not you I'm doing this for. Now just listen to me. Your contract with the Warehouse is in danger of being violated. We put a listening device in the pen your friend presented to you, so we heard it all," he informed Helena. She made a move to get up and he waived the gun at her.

"Set to stun, Helena. Set to stun," he warned her of the setting.

"How did you?" Helena asked.

"We took a few things from your room in the Achieves and planted them. We do come up with some ingenious ideas now and again you know," he said proud of this subversive move. "We did it because we had to be sure."

"Sure of what?" Helena said stalling, trying to figure out her next move.

"Don't play with me. You know that divulging any information about the Warehouse or about who you really are - is against the policy," he said.

"Then if you were listening you know I didn't tell her anything," Helena said.

"But you are planning on telling her, yes?" he said. Helena didn't answer him. "Agent Wells, how can we have anyone knowing who you really are? It's not just the Warehouse we're protecting. If you were to tell anyone that you are _the_ HG Wells – how would we ever explain that?" he asked. "We just don't think it's a good idea."

"I do not bloody care what you nor anyone at that place thinks," Helena said.

"Yes, we know. You made that perfectly clear when you took the Time Machine against orders," he said and smiled at her. "Helena, I asked to come here as a courtesy. I was hoping to get you to understand the gravity of your decisions," the man said staring at her.

"My decisions are my own to make. Tell that to your bosses," Helena said crossly.

"You agreed to limit that information before you were released," he said as if she needed to be reminded.

"Do you think it's fair that I cannot tell the woman I love who I am? How can the Warehouse expect me to keep that secret from her? I won't! How can I expect her to love me – with her whole heart if she does not know who I really am? I can and I will tell the woman I love….. that I am HG Wells. That is my God given right and I will not have you nor anyone else for that matter telling me I cannot share that truth," Helena yelled back at him.

Anger filled her veins and she shot up from the couch and walked to the fire place and hung her head down in despair. The man in her house appeared to be earnest and patient. She knew the Regents would not be the same with her. She felt caught in a vice and she resented the hold they still had on her.

The next sound she heard was the _bang_ of metal hitting something. She turned around quickly to see Jack slump over in the chair, the Tesla dangling from his hand.

And behind his chair stood Myka, holding the metal dust pan from the other room in her hand. "Did I kill him?" she asked worried.

"No darling, I dare say you knocked him unconscious. Good show," Helena said taking the Tesla out of his hand.

"Helena, why is my neighbor in your house and why was he pointing a ray gun at you?" Myka asked slowly and very confused.

"You know this man?" Helena asked surprised.

"Jack Gore – he's my neighbor," Myka said dropping the pan.

I'm afraid your neighbor is an agent with the organization I told you about," Helena said checking his skull. That was going to be some nasty bump.

Myka nodded her head as if she could begin to understand that.

"And Helena?" Myka asked still dazed.

"Yes darling?" Helena asked.

"Why did you tell him you were…._the_ HG Wells?" Myka asked now staring directly at the Brit.

* * *

"Now!" Pete said pushing in the front door even though it was unlocked. The lack of resistance made him fly through the door.

"She's really got to start locking this door," Claudia said as she followed him in.

Irene walked in behind them. "All clear," Steve said coming from the back.

"You are sure you felt something, Mr. Lattimer?" Irene asked looking around. Nothing seemed askew in the house.

They had been sitting in the restaurant when Irene was certain something was happening, but by the time they reached the townhouse, the sensation of Helena being in any danger had passed for her. Irene didn't know it but the threat ceased the moment Myka disabled the intruder.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it. I get these vibes and this one is really strong. I'm sure Ms. Wells is in some sort of trouble right now," he whispered.

Indeed she was – in the very next room.

* * *

**Now I don't want you to think of this as Helena is in trouble with Myka. After all - she did try to tell her and she does want to tell her. **

**Rather this is Pete's interpretation of what is going on. I don't know why - but it just came out this way. I think it was the aftermath of writing that emotionally charged (last) chapter.  
**

**TMI? **


	11. Introductions

**Perhaps it was the unabashed acceptances of the proposals, but you guys are spoiling the life out of me with your posts.  
I thank you - for reading and writing.  
**

**A/N - you will be quite familiar with parts of this chapter - because it's canon. I borrow it respectfully. If I got any of it wrong,  
I apologize and will change those 'facts'. **

**There have been others who have written this scenario and some written by the best ff writers out there (Oh come on, you know who they are). Thank you for indulging my version of how this might play out.**

* * *

**Introductions**

"OK, here's the plan," Pete whispered as he edged closer and closer to the living room. "We listen, and then storm."

"Storm?" Steve asked back in a hush.

"It's the marine way," Pete explained and put his ear up to the door. He heard nothing because Helena had not quite come up with her answer.

"How did you exactly get it in her ass again?" Steve whispered to Claudia because he still couldn't believe it.

"I shot her," Claudia said of the procedure.

"Of course you did," Steve said at the most reasonable answer that made no sense to him.

Pete hushed them because he was waiting to hear voices, so he would know who was in the room. If his vibe was correct about Helena being in danger, she could be in there with anyone. Then he heard Myka's voice.

"Helena?" Myka said because it was the first time she had seen the woman speechless. "You told him you were HG Wells. Why would you say that?"

And as Pete pushed through the door with the rest of the crusaders behind him, Helena announced with conviction; - - -

"Because the bloody truth is I am and always have been HG Wells – the author, the inventor. _The_ HG Wells!"

Claudia immediately looked at Mrs. Frederic. "OK, when I said she was _ok_, I meant physically okay. That chip in her butt does not give me feedback about her mental health. Just saying."

"Something's wrong," Steve said.

"Ya think? Our boss is channeling her great great grandfather! This is so not going to go over well at the next Board meeting," Claudia said.

"Wow, she's HG Wells?" Eileen asked because of course she believed her.

"What are you ….how did you?" Helena asked the consortium in the doorway.

"Nice hit, Bering," Pete said looking down at the apple size bump on the intruder's head. Myka dropped the metal pan.

"There are still fingerprints on it," Pete said.

"How long … how much?" Helena asked wondering now how many people she just announced that to.

"We all heard it. Why are you saying that to …," Pete asked and his eyebrow rose in Myka's direction. "A little over the top if you're out to impress, don't you think?"

"She's not lying," Steve said surprised.

"Oh oh, think you need a tune up Jinxy," Claudia said to her friend.

"Could you all…?" Myka asked – not that she wasn't happy to see them, but she needed to speak to Helena.

"I'll take care of him," Pete said. He picked Jack up and flung him over his shoulder to carry him to the other room. Helena handed the Tesla over to Pete.

"It's like a stun gun, but very powerful. Use it carefully," she advised.

Pete held onto it and the unconscious visitor. The group moved with him to give the couple some privacy. Except Eileen, who had not stopped staring at Helena since the announcement.

"Ms. Sullivan, are you okay?" Helena asked when the woman didn't take her eyes off her.

"I believe you, Ms. Wells," the assistant said – and meant it with all her heart. She didn't quite understand how it could be, but she simply believed it.

"Thank you, Eileen," Helena said.

Eileen finally realized that they were waiting for her to leave and quickly excused herself.

* * *

"That is just utterly….. amazing," the young woman said when she rejoined the group.

"You don't think it's utterly… unbelievable?" Claudia asked skeptically.

"She wasn't lying," Steve said sure of his visceral feedback.

"Dude," Claudia pleaded. "You would not be the first person certain of his skills -that Helena G. Wells manipulated or finagled her way around what you thought you had to get what she wanted, all the time leaving you to believe you haven't been touched."

"Huh?" Steve asked.

"Ms. Donovan finds Ms. Wells' claim doubtful," Irene clarified.

"_Doubtful_ doesn't begin to describe it," Claudia said thinking there must be a reason her boss was acting crazy.

Irene watched the group as they debated the validity of what she already knew to be true. It was not for her to explain. She was busy wondering if Helena broke the rules telling more than one person, did the punishment grow exponentially with each individual?

Jack Gore started to groan and come to. "What the hell?" he asked feeling the rather large bump on his head.

"We got this," Pete said and motioned for Steve to join him as they approached him.

"Who the hell are all of you people?" he asked unsure of just what hit him. He put his hand to his head and figured whatever it was, it was hard.

"We would like to ask you the same question," Pete said.

"Listen pal, you're interfering with a government investigation, so I advise you to give me back my device there and get out of my way," Jack said and put his hand out.

"Not so fast," Pete said pointing the gun at him. Jack sat back in the chair. "We have some questions we'd like you to answer first."

A long silence followed until Jack looked at him with the question mark written on his face.

"What do we want to ask him?" Pete said, turning to the group.

"I'd like to know his name," Eileen offered first.

"OK good one. What's your name?" Pete repeated.

"Agent Jack Gore, Secret Service," Jack said.

"Wow, like the guys who protect the President?" Pete asked fascinated to meet one of them.

"I used to, yes. Now I work …special projects," Jack said. "Could you please hand that over? It's not a toy."

"Not so fast," Pete said.

"Agent Gore, my name is Irene Frederic," the older woman said trying to keep everyone calm.

"We know about you," Jack said. "You're her... One," he added.

"Hey don't call her that," Pete said defensively and then realized he didn't even know that it meant. "Wait, what?"

"It's okay, Mr. Lattimer. I am curious how you know," Irene asked the bruised man.

"We know everything," Jack said. "We've been watching her since she got here. We can't …. You know…"

"Yes, I know," Irene said and they all looked at her. _How could she possible understand what this guy was saying when he wasn't even saying it._ "Did you intend to prevent it tonight, Agent Gore?"

"What the hell did you hit me with?" he asked Pete because the throbbing had not stopped.

"You can thank Ms. Bering for that," Pete said.

"Myka hit me?" Jack asked.

"How do you know Ms. Bering?" Irene asked suspiciously.

"We're neighbors," he answered.

"Yeah right, you're Secret Service and you're living in Myka's apartment building?" Pete said and Steve confirmed he was telling the truth.

"They sent me here to keep an eye on … things. When we got word that Ms. Bering was of ….interest to Ms. Wells, they got me an apartment in the same building. I tipped the doorman to keep me posted on Ms. Bering's comings and goings. You know I shouldn't be telling you any of this," Jack remembered.

Eileen went to the kitchen and put some ice in a bag and handed it to Jack. "I hope that's okay?" she asked Irene.

"The doorman told you when Myka was coming and going. I want his name," Claudia said.

"Hey, don't blame Tommy Boy. He's a good guy – just looking to make a few extra bucks," Jack said cringing at the pain.

"What is his name?" Eileen asked wide-eyed.

"Thomas, but he goes by Tommy Boy. Why all the interest in my doorman? Listen, you have bigger problems that him," Jack said looking around to see who was the most reasonable in the group. Even to an untrained eye, that was easy. "Look Mrs. Frederic, I asked my boss to come first. To talk to Helena before things got out of hand. The next people won't be so willing to listen," he said.

* * *

Back inside, Myka was making sure Helena was okay from the intruder. "I don't understand how my neighbor got here. I mean, it doesn't make any sense."

"Myka, he works for the people in the agency that I used to work for. He came here to convince me that I should not break my contract with them. They planted a listening device in the pen you bought. They overhead me in my attempts to explain things to you tonight," Helena said.

"What is it with pens around here?" Myka asked remember the pen Helena had given her that decoded the video evidence Walter Sykes had against her.

"Myka, I wanted to tell you everything tonight, but I felt I might be putting a burden on you and perhaps even putting you in danger. As you can see, my fears were founded," Helena said.

Myka pulled her to sit on the couch next to her. "Helena, whatever is going on, I want to help you through it."

"Thank you, Myka," Helena said.

"OK now tell me what you keep saying… that part ….about being HG Wells. What is that about?" Myka asked thinking they should start at the beginning.

"Myka, when I was working for the people Jack works for, they put me in a form of suspended animation," Helena started that Myka's breathing got shallow and quickened.

"What did they do to you?" Myka asked ready to make them pay.

"Myka, I asked for it – I begged them to do it, in fact," Helena said.

"What? Why?" Myka asked and Helena could see that there was no short cut that would work.

"Myka, darling, listen to me. I never meant for you to find out this way, but it is time to tell you everything."

"OK," Myka said thinking she was ready to hear about Helena's past.

"Myka, before I joined them, I had a daughter, Christina. She was my pride and joy Myka, and I loved her with all my heart," Helena said getting up and walking to the window. Myka could hear the pain in her voice.

"She went to stay with cousins in Paris one summer when she was ten and while she was there, men broke in expecting the house to be empty. Christina was senselessly murdered that night," Helena said.

"Oh Helena, I am so sorry. I can't imagine…" Myka said feeling Helena's pain. Myka wanted to rush to her, but she could sense Helena was not done.

"I went to work for the people Jack works for in London. They were very, very good to me and allowed me to continue on my work. I have always liked to dabble in inventing things," Helena smiled.

"Did it help to work a little?" Myka asked still thinking about Christina.

"Unfortunately, all I could think about was how to undo the tragedy. I delved into madness Myka, trying to come up with a way to go back and prevent her death," Helena said calmly.

"Of course Helena, that is understandable," Myka said quietly.

"Darling," Helena said taking Myka's hands in hers as she sat down, "I invented a time machine. A real time machine. It allowed me to return to that awful day in the consciousness of the nanny, but no matter how many times I tried, I could not prevent it. I learned the hard way Myka that the_ ink in which our lives are inscribed is indelible. I could not undo the past. I became obsessed with finding another way, Myka and people got hurt. I finally asked my superiors to bronze me, a process by which I was encased alive, conscious, but immobile," Helena explained. _

_Myka sat very still trying to absorb all that Helena was relating. If Helena was her age, and she had a child who was ten when she was killed, then this had to be fairly recently that she was imprisoned. _

_"Helena, even if you asked for this, it must have been awful. How long were you there?" Myka asked and suddenly saw the hesitation in Helena's eyes._

_Helena smiled and stared directly into the green pools of the woman she loved. She took a deep breath. It was time. _

_"Over a hundred years," Helena said. _

_Helena could see Myka trying to process this. Her brow furrowed and her eyes narrowed as she tried to make sense of what she just heard. Myka was bright – very bright and very good at solving puzzles. _

_"Helena, did they prevent you from aging in that place?" Myka asked._

_"Yes," Helena answered and stood up. _

_"What year were you born?" Myka asked slowly. _

_"1866," Helena said and Myka fell back slightly on the couch. _

_"Oh my God," Myka said softly. "That's why your handwriting was the same in the note as it was in the book, in my father's store." _

_"Yes," Helena said. _

_Myka raised her hand to her head and held it there. She kept waiting to wake up from what must be a dream. She pushed against her head, to wake herself up, but it didn't work. _

_"So…. you're… __The__….. HG Wells?" she finally asked Helena right out. _

_"Yes, I am," Helena said and unconsciously – bowed her head when she said it and smiled. _

_Myka stood up and Helena feared this was where she would laugh - or worse, leave. Myka could not begin to explain it, but she believed the woman standing by the fire place. _

_Myka walked over to Helena and stopped. _

_"I have __always__ wanted to meet you," Myka said smiling. _

* * *

**Oh hi, didn't expect to see you here. OK I totally lied. ;-) I was waiting.  
**


	12. Knock Knock

**My shortest one yet - but just wanted to get a couple of things out of the way.  
Next one longer - **

**Love how you tolerate my conspicuous pandering for feedback. You guys are the best.**

* * *

**Knock- Knock**

"What is his name?" Eileen asked again.

"Who?" Jack asked holding the ice on his lump.

"What did you say the doorman's name was?" she asked this time closer to him.

"Tommy Lopez," Jack answered. _This was one weird group of people,_ he thought.

Eileen seethed to think that the same guy who she had many sleepless nights over was the one who gave up information about Myka's comings and goings. She might just have a talk with him.

"Look, with all due respect to …whoever the hell you are, you are interfering with a government situation and you don't know what you're up against. You don't know the type of people you're dealing with, OK? " Jack said one more time.

"Nor do they, Agent Gore," Mrs. Frederic said politely. "Now, who exactly is in charge of this group?"

"Ha! You think I can give up names? You're holding a taser on me. If you don't start cooperating, I'm going to have to take care of things …..," he started to say and heard Pete firing up the Tesla. In the hands of an inexperienced shooter, it could cause a lot of bodily damage.

Jack didn't realize it yet, but his biggest threat was across the hallway. And she was going to sting a lot more than the Tesla could.

* * *

"So I'm going to have to process this," Myka said smiling at Helena. She put her hands out and ran them down Helena's arms. "Do you …. feel okay?" Myka started to process Helena's health first. She was still staring at Helena.

Helena had to smile at her question. "Do you mean do I feel my age?" she laughed.

"Sorry," Myka said sorry she called attention to that.

"Myka, the process was called '_bronzing'_ and it stopped any aging, so I feel the age I look," Helena explained.

"I'm sorry about Christina, Helena. I can't imagine…," Myka said and her voice cracked. Helena put her finger on Myka's quivering lip.

"Myka, there will be time for me to tell you everything. For now, let's figure out what we are dealing with in your neighbor and my former employer," Helena said.

"God- Jack! He seemed so nice and all those times he was just checking to see if you were going to tell me?" Myka said and it reminded Helena they were not alone in the house.

"Ah yes, Agent Gore. Nice shot, by the way," Helena said moving into Myka. Myka breathed in the smell of Helena's perfume. _God she was intoxicating even when she wasn't trying to be._

"Oh Helena, you don't think he'll arrest me, do you? I was just being protective," Myka worried.

"Protective indeed," Helena smiled. She liked that quality in Myka "Let me go make sure Agent Gore takes the correct message back to his superiors." She leaned up and kissed Myka's pouting lip. "Do not worry, Myka. I will take care of this."

Helena moved so quickly out of the room, that it took Myka a minute to recover from the gently peck and follow.

* * *

"I think it would prove very beneficial, Agent Gore, if I could meet with your superior," Mrs. Frederic was saying.

"Let me see if I got this straight. Our boss, who suddenly believes she's HG Wells, was working with the Secret Service before starting up this company …..and no one's bells are going off? I mean, what are we supposed to do – drink the Kool Aid?" Claudia was asking.

"I don't know – I'm the new guy, remember?" Steve was saying.

"Uh oh," Claudia said catching the moving dot on her screen indicating her boss was approaching at rapid speed.

The door to the library flew open and Helena stood there, looking for her target. She marched past her staff to Jack who stood up, in spite of the Tesla being aimed at him.

"You can put that down, Mr. Lattimer, we won't be needing it," Helena said wishing Jack would make a move.

"Ms. Wells, I think we need to clean this up before …..." Jack said but Helena had pulled him by his lapels down to her size and kneed him.

"Oh man, ouch!" Pete cried out in sympathy as the agent feel down and grimaced.

"That, Agent Gore, was for following, speaking to. and trying to extract information from Ms. Bering," Helena said standing over him. She was not done.

Mrs. Frederic understood that her designer clad boss was also a trained agent, but her display of martial arts wasn't the best given the audience.

"I believe Ms. Wells would like a moment alone with Agent Gore," Irene said as she gathered Eileen and Claudia in her outstretched arms and ushered them out.

"Don't let her hurt him," the older woman said to Steve.

* * *

Even Pete was worried now. "Boss, let me …," he started and Helena turned to stare at him.

"Whatever that expression is, Pete, she really means it," Steve whispered to his friend.

Helena was like a woman possessed and what possessed her at the moment was the thought that this man at her feet had toyed with Myka.

"Agent Wells," Jack warned as he got up slowly. "You don't understand. I came…_cough_…._cough_ ….. to help."

Helena reached out for him and he was surprised at her strength. She grabbed his arm behind him and slipped her leg around his to pull him to a kneeling position.

"Do I look like I need your help?" she growled at him.

Pete decided then and there he was never asking for a raise.

* * *

"Mrs. Frederic, where is Helena?" Myka asked running into the women in the front hall.

"Beating the crap out of Agent Blue Eyes in there," Claudia said and Myka pushed past them.

* * *

"Helena?" Myka asked from the doorway wide-eyed at the sight of Helena holding the man in place.

"Agent Gore would like to apologize to you for using you in his agency's harebrained scheme," Helena said and pushed Jack to do so.

"I'm sorry, Myka. I was just doing my job," Jack said. "Please Myka, talk some sense into her. I am here to help," he pleaded.

Myka moved closer to where Helena had the man on his knees. He was several inches taller than Helena, and yet, there he was apparently under her control. _Was Myka getting turned on by that_?

Reason prevailed, as it often did with Myka, and she considered all the facts. Right now, she knew if Jack was a federal agent as he claimed, holding him could be an issue.

"Helena, let's let Agent Gore sit back down while we decide on the best course of action," Myka said in a calm tone.

Jack felt Helena loosen her grip on him as soon as Myka spoke. He looked at the woman who had garnered his affections. _Oh how he wished she understood he was doing this for her_. He didn't really know nor cared for Helena. She was an assignment, but Myka had captured his interest from the start. He had hoped that she would have stayed in Colorado Springs when she left. When she returned, his bosses turned up the heat to find out anything he could from her. He was a good agent and always got his man, so to speak. In this case, he was hoping to get the woman – but it appeared to him as he watched her talk to Helena, that his suspicions from the start were true - she was already taken.

"Helena," came Mrs. Frederic's voice from the doorway and this one came with a more warning tone.

"Now you're in trouble," Pete let out because it sounded so parental.

The sound of several car doors slamming outside could be heard.

"They said you'd rather do things the hard way, Agent Wells," Jack said hearing the arrival of his superiors. "Myka, I tried to help her," he added – in case they took Helena away and Myka needed consoling. In fact, he was counting on it. His bosses said he could have one shot at this and if they didn't hear back from here within hours, they would take matters into their own hands.

Now they were doing just that.

* * *

**This is all in an attempt to parse out Helena's past.**


	13. Keeping One's Word

**I fear I've spoken too much - ;-)**

* * *

**Keeping One's Word**

Central Park West runs along the side of Central Park from 55th Street up through 110th St. It contains some of Manhattan's richest properties and tenants, including celebrities and the wealthy. This means black sedans with blacked out windows were not an unusual sight on the block. What was unusual were four of them pulling up, coming to a screeching halt, and having the passengers surround the townhouse. There wasn't an entrance they weren't at.

"You might want to give me that back before they come through that door," Jack said to Pete about the Tesla.

Helena didn't want Pete to get in trouble, so she nodded her head to give back the Tesla. Jack took back his weapon as he tried not to appear embarrassed that he had been subdued by the woman he was sent to talk to.

"Helena, what do we do?" Myka asked.

"I will take care of everything," Helena assured Myka, even though she had no plan yet. "Mr. Lattimer, make sure you take care of Ms. Bering."

* * *

When the agents burst through the front door, Mrs. Frederic instinctively stood in front of Eileen and Claudia, both of whom screamed at the aggressive intrusion. The men stood in the doorway and on the front steps as a dark skinned man in a dark suit walked calmly up them.

Claudia quickly closed her programs on her tablet so no one could see her tracking device. Eileen wondered if she should call her Uncle Mike, an NYPD sergeant with the 55th Precinct. Mrs. Frederic stood tall, as a protective mother as the man approached her.

"Mrs. Frederic, I think you know why we're here," the man said in a tone that wasn't threatening, but it wasn't friendly either.

"I think I do, but that doesn't mean I don't want to speak to you first," the woman said and then when she saw him hesitate added; …. "As her _One_, I believe I am entitled to that."

The man in charge gazed down on the woman. She was smart, very smart.

"Tell Agent Wells I am here," he said to his men.

"OK, OK enough," Claudia said because she had had it. "She's the fracking CEO of her company, she's not _HG Wells_, and she's not _Agent _Wells ok? "

It seemed almost too much for the Teckie to take in. Eileen immediately put her arm around her friend. It wasn't her fault she couldn't believe it, Eileen thought. It was a lot to believe, but Eileen was a woman of faith, especially in people. "Let's go make some tea," Eileen said and took Claudia to the kitchen after the lead agent said it was okay.

"Perhaps we could talk in here," Mrs. Frederic said.

"It would seem we are already too late," the intruder said after hearing Claudia's declaration.

"Now that will depend on what you hoped to accomplish," Mrs. Frederic said knowingly.

* * *

Inside the library, Helena was preparing herself for the entourage of intruders. Her breathing was becoming shallow and quick as she tried to come up with her plan. Believing she would never need to break the contract because there would never be another person close to her, she never bothered to come up with a plan if this happened.

"Myka, no matter what happens," Helena said turning to Myka and taking her hands, "I will be back."

"Back? You'll be back? That means … you're leaving. Why? They won't …they can't…," Myka said to Helena, Pete, and then Jack.

"_They_ ….can do as they please," Jack said.

Myka looked at Helena. "Is that true? I mean what does that even mean, Helena?"

Helena wasn't afraid of the people in her house. Her only concern was the expression on Myka's face. She could tell she was worried, and that is what Helena was sorry about. She knew involving Myka might cause a problem; she had no idea how quickly they would act. Helena took Myka to another corner of the room where she could talk.

"Myka, I made an agreement with them. They're here to hand out the consequence for breaking that. I will handle it, I promise," Helena assured her. "I need to talk to them."

"Helena, you're a civilian now. You're not _Agent_ Wells, whatever the hell that even means, your _former_ Agent Wells. You don't belong to them anymore," Myka said with great feeling.

"Myka, I never belonged to them, they just didn't know it. And I am not their agent, but I was their employee and they took care of me for a while," Helena said.

"Took care of you? They kept you locked up!" Myka pointed out.

Helena reached up and pushed the fallen curls off of Myka's face. "Myka, you'll understand when I can tell you everything. They don't want to keep me, they just want to remind me what I agreed to," Helena lied because she wasn't entirely sure what they had in mind.

She pulled Myka into her and hugged her warmly. "Remember Myka, _the crisis of today is the joke of tomorrow_," Helena said – quoting HG Wells.

She let go of Myka without looking her in the eye, for fear she would never leave her side. She walked past Jack and looked at him. "I would not feel safe now that your team is here, Agent Gore, for I may not be done with you."

* * *

Mrs. Frederic sat down as the man heading up the home invasion stood. "I like to address people by their surnames," she said to him.

"Adwin Kosan," he said bowing his head slightly. He was already beginning to understand that Helena made a wise choice in picking her.

"Mr. Kosan, I know that at the heart of this, you are here in response to Ms. Wells' decision to share her background with someone close to her," Irene said.

"She has an agreement…," he started, but Irene was not done. She raised her hand and smiled.

"I am sure there is a great deal you can tell me about that agreement, Mr. Kosan, but there is nothing you can tell me about that woman in the other room that I do not know. You, on the other hand, only know her past. You do not know that she single handedly created one of the top companies in this country and employs a great many people. Her inventions, her insights, her visions, Mr. Kosan are helping a great many people live better lives. You know an author and inventor, Mr. Kosan. I know the visionary," Irene said.

Her guest smiled. "I wish it were that simple, Mrs. Frederic. We represent a very important agency, whose contents alone have provided more wonder …..and tragedy …than any single person. We cannot have our security at risk," he explained.

"Mr. Kosan, you know Helena. Do you really believe she would rather talk about _your_ marvels or her own?" Irene asked pointing out her boss' ego.

"You have made some valid points, Irene. And I will take them under advisement. Now, if I may speak with Agent ….. Ms. Wells," he said and Irene knew he was not really asking her.

The door opened and Helena appeared. She didn't know Irene had asked for this impromptu meeting and as usual, jumped to the wrong conclusions.

"If you so much as touch a hair on her head," is how Helena greeter her former boss, the threat full in her tone. "How dare you invade my home and speak to my guests this way."

"It is good to see you, too, Ms. Wells," Mr. Kosan said and Helena noticed how calm Mrs. Frederic looked. "Your _One_ asked to speak with me," he pointed out.

He had spent a great deal of time and a great deal of patience pointing out to Helena how quickly she jumped to conclusions. It was something she was always working on, and apparently, still needed to.

"I thought it might do some good to speak to him," Irene said to Helena.

"Thank you, but I will handle it from here," Helena said as Irene got up.

"That is what I'm afraid of," Irene said as she took her leave. She put her hand on Helena's arm, in a small attempt to convey that she should go slowly, but as soon as the door was shut, she heard Helena raise her voice.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are to plant an agent in the building of one of my employees, in an attempt to seize information from her? Even for the Regents, that's low," Helena started.

"And if we had come to you, to ask if you were considering breaking your contract, would you have told us the truth?" her former boss asked.

"The bloody hell I would have," Helena answered too quickly.

"Exactly. Ms. Wells, we have a mission to carry out. I know you will have trouble believing this, but it is even bigger than you," Mr. Kosan said and it wasn't nasty or sarcastic. He knew to whom he was speaking.

"I know what you do. I was an integral part of it for a very long time, need I remind you," Helena spat back.

"Then you understand, we do not make those contracts lightly. We allowed you to leave because …," he started, but was cut off.

"Because I bloody served my time and because you brought me back because you needed my machine. I earned my release," Helena interrupted him with.

"Yes, you did. What you also earned was our trust. And now you have broken it," he pointed out.

Helena's mouth opened, but nothing came out. A fact that did not get past her former boss.

"A contract is a contract, Ms. Wells," he said looking out the window. "I will give you a few minutes to say your goodbyes," he said.

"The bloody hell I will," Helena shouted, but he raised his hand to stop her tirade.

"Ms. Wells, you signed a contract. One that obligated you to leave your inventions. You broke that before you left the Warehouse. You were obligated to choose one person. Now according to Agent Gore's calculations, you have told five others. I can take them, or I can take you. Which will it be?" he asked and his tone was very serious.

"I will give you five minutes to tell your staff you will be detained until further notice. You might be surprised to know that we have not had to deal with this situation before, and we need to think about it. Do not tempt me to make a hasty decision, Ms. Wells. It will not work in your favor. My agents are all over your home. Don't try anything….. and Ms. Wells?" he said as he walked to the door, "Don't try me."

He walked outside to update his agents that they were to give Helena five minutes and then she would accompany them in the car.

He had extended her more than he had intended to. Now it was time.

* * *

**I don't mean to get away from Myka and HG, but this needed to be cleared up. **

**Thanks.**


	14. Heir Today Gone Tomorrow

**Heir Today Gone Tomorrow**

Eileen brewed the perfect cup of tea and offered it to Claudia who was too much in touch with her anxiety to drink it.

"What the frack do we do?" she asked pacing the kitchen.

"Ms. Wells will think of something," she whispered to her friend.

* * *

Helena rejoined Myka in the library. She rushed to Helena's side. "Are you okay? Is everything okay?" she asked as she scanned her face and then body to see if anyone had done anything.

Mr. Kosan entered the room and waived for Agent Gore to come to him.

"Is this the guy in charge? I want to talk to him, Helena," Myka said with urgency.

"Myka, there is nothing you can say to him, but I do so appreciate it. They just want me to go with them for a short time. I will be back before you know it," Helena assured her and forced the smile on her face. "I promise I will be back."

Myka knew Helena would not promise unless she meant it. Myka turned to Mr. Kosan. "I am Ms. Wells' attorney. I insist you tell us where you are taking her," Myka said authoritatively.

"I give you my word Ms. Bering, Ms. Wells is safe with us. We just have some things to discuss with her," he said.

"Myka, I will be okay," Helena said because she was afraid that Mr. Kosan would decide this was too much trouble and take her staff instead of her. "I am ready," she said to her uninvited guest.

"Who is going to make her tea?" Eileen asked finally working up the nerve to confront the very tall man whose size alone intimidated her. He stared at her and it made her more nervous. "She … likes….her tea ..a certain way," she finally got out.

Helena bit her lip not to laugh at the _David and Goliath_ scenario playing out before her.

"I will do my best to accommodate her," Adwin said because he could tell how sincere the youth was.

"Thank you," Eileen said because she trusted he meant it.

Myka would have felt defeated that she did not get the information she desired, but then she remembered they had a way of tracking Helena. She turned to Helena and hugged her. "Don't worry, Helena," she whispered because she was already working on a plan.

To think that Helena was happily lying in Myka's arms a couple of hours ago and now she was being escorted from her home -pulled at Myka's heart, but she had a job to do. She bit her lip, folded her arms, and waited for them to take Helena outside. Then she pulled Jack back by the arm. "If you really want to help, Jack, you'll watch out for her," Myka said. He nodded his head.

* * *

"Some freaking bodyguard I am," Pete said falling into the couch and putting his head in his hands. "I just let them walk it and take her."

Myka wanted to comfort him because she knew he was really feeling awful, but they had to come up with a plan. The sun was breaking over Manhattan and there was still a lot to do.

"Claudia, get that program up and running and keep track of where Helena is going. What's the distance on that thing?" Myka asked.

"To infinity and beyond," the Teckie said because Helena had designed it.

"Oh I hope they don't take her that far," Eileen said already concerned about her boss.

"Mrs. Frederic, do you have any idea where they could be taking her?" Myka asked.

"No, I'm afraid I don't. I mean…," she answered and then stopped. Irene was an empathic woman to begin with and as a matter of course, she paid great attention to her feelings. She closed her eyes and concentrated on Helena. "I think they're headed to the airport."

The next few minutes were spent devising their plan. Myka took charge as she told them what she needed them to do. She had no way of knowing where they were headed, but Pete assured her Helena's jet could get take them anywhere. Claudia was busily tapping keys to check flight manifestos.

"What can I do, Ms. Bering?" Eileen asked feeling useless as the others scurried around.

"You, my dear sweet Eileen," Myka said with great affection, "You keep believing. I need someone to have faith in us."

"Oh I do," the young woman confirmed, happy to have a small part in saving their boss.

* * *

Helena was sitting in the back of the Lincoln Town car formulating her own plan. Her former boss gave her very little indication of where they were going. She had hoped they had a local office with an interrogation room, but from the way the car was driving, she began to suspect they were headed to the airport.

"I am not entirely sure what you mean to do now that I have selected a second One," Helena said, trying to seem disinterested.

"You told more than two people, Agent ….Ms. Wells," Mr. Kosan reminded her.

"That is not entirely my fault. I dare say it was your lurking agent's fault. Had he not invaded my home, my staff might not have found it necessary to come to my residence. They only heard it because Ms. Bering overheard my discussions with your Boy Scout of an agent," Helena said. _She didn't like Jack_.

"Agent Gore requested the opportunity to talk to you first, although I am not entirely sure why. When that didn't work, we found it necessary to come. Unfortunately, however they found out, we now have four additional individuals who are aware of your past. There is a reason we title that person your '_One'_, Helena," Mr. Kosan said and Helena didn't care for his tone.

"I doubt you could count on all of them believing it. They probably think me more delusional than credible," Helena pointed out.

"Ms. Sullivan believes you wholeheartedly," Adwin pointed out and turned to look out the window to signal to Helena he was done with this conversation.

* * *

Myka realized that although she was spouting off ideas and asking for feedback, Pete was extremely quiet. She knew she could not afford any one of them to be unfocused, especially since she wasn't even sure what they needed to do yet.

"Mrs. Frederic, by any chance, is there a written document that Helena signed when they released her?" Myka asked.

"I believe there is, but it's probably in her library upstairs," Irene said. All of Helena's personal papers were in her upstairs library.

"How many libraries does one house need?" Claudia asked looking around at the floor to ceiling bookcases filled with books in the room she was in. "I am so getting her a Kindle for Christmas."

"HG Wells on a _Kindle_," Eileen laughed. "That would be a funny sight."

Claudia smiled politely at the joke and then pulled her fellow employee aside. "Listen Mary Poppins, I don't want to rain on your parade, and I love that you're naiveté makes Pete look all worldly and stuff, but you've got to get a grip here. Bering's in love ok, and so she's gonna buy whatever Helena says. And I think she's already worked her voodoo on Jinxy here because he can't seem to get a signal. And Pete's too depressed now because the body he guards is - well gone. So listen to me, you and I have to be rational, reasonable about all of this, ok?" Claudia said in a hushed tone.

"Sure," Eileen said because she felt Claudia was the only one losing it and she didn't want to upset her further.

"Good, now I'm tracking our boss and they're headed for the airport. That means we need to check on these 300 flights to see if any of them are government issued," Claudia said feeling better she wasn't alone.

Myka went to talk to Pete. "Pete, listen there wasn't anything you could do here. Helena wanted to go with them. It's the only way to straighten any of this out," Myka assured him.

"Her house was invaded. I checked the security program and it didn't show anything. That guy was in here already. Then while I'm here after breaking down a door that was already opened, the whole SWAT team gets in here. Some bodyguard I am," Pete said filled with self-annoyance.

"Pete, listen to me. These people knew Helena's moves. They wanted to see her and there were a lot more of them. I need you to help now, Pete. We need to find Helena and make sure she's okay. I need you to help me do that," Myka said touching his arm.

Pete never stayed down for long. "You're right, Myka," he said, calling her by her first name for the first time. "You can count on me."

"Good, now let's find that contract," Myka said to Mrs. Frederic and they all went upstairs. "I might need some help with the code on that door," Myka said remembering the elaborate lock on the door.

She explained that there was a code and that Helena had placed her hand on the plate all while Claudia hooked up her computer to it. By the time Myka was done explaining all the steps, Claudia was done hacking it. The heavy door snapped open.

Eileen smiled to think that Claudia did her best work when she wasn't confused about something.

"Holy fracking time machine," Claudia said as she walked in. Pete and Steve went over to it as well, all surmising that their boss had the prop from the movies of _The Time Machine_.

"Wow, _Antiques_ _Roadshow_ would have a party in here," Steve said of the room's contents.

Just then Claudia's phone beeped. Her program to find any suspicious flights had found something. "They're going to South Dakota," she announced.

"That's where the facility must be," Irene said.

"She's okay though, I feel it," Pete said and the cast his eyes down. He didn't trust his vibes anymore. Myka saw that familiar look of self-doubt.

"Pete, you're her friend and you have a gift. Don't doubt yourself now when we need you," Myka said. She had a way of making people believe in themselves.

"You're right. Now's not the time to lost faith," Pete smiled back.

"Here it is," Irene said taking the thick stack of papers out of Helena's desk. "She doesn't seem to lock anything."

"OK, let's take this with us. Pete, can you and Steve work out the arrangements to get Helena's jet ready. We'll go straight to the airport. Irene, do you want to come with us?" Myka asked.

"I'm not sure I have a choice," Irene smiled tentatively.

Something was pulling at her and she wasn't sure if it was Helena or the facility she was headed to.

* * *

"Oh for bloody sakes, you're not taking me back there, are you?" Helena asked annoyed when they pulled up to the government entrance to the airport.

Mr. Kosan simply looked at her. He had heard enough of her tirades on the way there. "Agent Gore," he called and asked him to come to him.

Working with the top Regent was an honor and Jack was hoping to clean up the bad impression he may have made.

"Agent Gore, keep an eye on Ms. Wells. Listen to all her concerns, as I know she has put a great deal of thought into them, and do not take any of her barbs personally," his boss said as he left him standing there.

Helena glared at her new sitter. She was neither restrained nor armed as she considered what she would like to do to him.

"I should bloody hurt you for spying on Myka," she said in an unfriendly tone.

"Look Ms. Wells, I had no idea that you were ….she was….interested when I first saw here. You can't blame a guy for trying," Jack said still feeling very unappreciated for his efforts.

"I can hurt one," Helena said back.

"That won't help you case, ok, Ms. Wells," Jack couldn't help but point out.

Helena moved in slowly closer to him. It was the first time Jack took a good look at the woman and he was impressed with what he saw. He still preferred the softer look of Myka, but he could see what men saw in Helena.

"And what exactly do you think my case is, Agent Gore," Helena asked civilly.

"You … uhm….broke your contract with the Warehouse," Jack said wanting to back up.

"I hope for your sake, Agent Gore, they reassign you when this is over," Helena said. _She really didn't like him. _

They escorted Helena on board the plane and surrounded her with armed agents. She hadn't made a move to escape and didn't seem to pose any threat, but Mr. Kosan knew better than to trust the genius. She always had something up her sleeve. At the instant he was thinking that very thought, he caught Helena's dark eyes on him, smiling slyly.

At the very moment Helena was willingly going back to her former place of employment, her team was on their way to join her.

Only one person on that plane knew that. And it wasn't Helena.

* * *

**I have been uncharacteristically quiet, no? enjoy it while you can.  
**

**Thanks for reading along and for your posts. I do so enjoy them. **

**PS OK I know you'll find this hard to believe that I was going to keep quiet, but I've read your posts and I LOVE how invested you guys are in this story and how your guesses/insights are sooooo good. Absolutely amazing.  
OK now I'll be quiet. No really I will...**


	15. You Can't Go Home

**I was so** **quiet in the last chapter yes? (Wait, what do you mean you didn't notice?)**

**And then you posted such brilliant insights and comments that I had to go back and say something  
and repost it. **

**lol - you guys are terrific. (puts tape back on lips)  
**

**PS I circled back to the first story in this series briefly. I think it worked, but if not, let me know. **

* * *

**You Can't Go Home**

If it weren't for the fact that she was being forced to go back to the Warehouse, Helena would have welcomed the opportunity to see it. She wanted to retrieve a few more items, and that was the only reason she was being cooperative. Once she found out they were taking her to South Dakota, Helena planned on how long she would be there. It wasn't more than a day.

"I do wish you would have allowed me to pack clothes," she complained to Mr. Kosan. "I do detest wearing the same outfit two days in a row."

"Civilian life has made you soft," he said back to her expressionless.

Helena knew the roads they took and when she saw the Warehouse in the distance, she could not help the small smile that crossed her face. For Helena, it was like going home in a way. Then the car passed the entrance and Helena was surprised by that, but wouldn't let on. If they weren't taking her to the Warehouse, where were they taking her?

* * *

Claudia assured Myka that the disc implanted in Helena's soft tissue would come back online again once they had landed. None of them had been to South Dakota and so they tried to familiarize themselves with the possible locations. None could guess the size of the facility and therefore, had little to go on. Myka guessed correctly that it might be in a mountainous area, but even that didn't narrow the possible sites by much. The pilot followed the coordinates that Claudia was able to hack from the flight plan of the first plane. Myka shuddered to think how many laws they were breaking. She decided to share that with the group before they boarded and told them if any of them had any qualms about that, they should not go with them.

Eileen didn't even answer – she simply got on the plane. "I might have to call my mom if I'm going to be really late for supper though," she said.

"I'm doing this to help Helena. It in no way means I believe half of what this is about," Claudia said before she got on.

Pete just smiled and Steve shrugged his shoulders as if to say '_what the hell'_. Myka was especially pleased that Irene had no hesitations. She felt that somehow, she was connected to Helena in a way she didn't understand just yet.

Myka spent the time going over the contract. If she couldn't find a legal issue, she wasn't sure what she would do once she got there. _Demand her girlfriend back? Did she just call Helena her girlfriend? OK, yes, but maybe she would demand her boss back. No, she liked girlfriend better_.

There didn't seem to be anything that stood out to Myka in the contract that presented itself as a glaring error. In fact, in spite of the number of pages, it was a rather simple agreement – agents were allowed to tell one individual about their jobs and the place they worked and if they broke that rule, consequences would follow. There at the bottom of the page was the beautiful script of Helena's that she was quite familiar with. While her fellow staff members slept, Myka poured over the contract one more time.

* * *

By the time Helena's driver was seven miles past the Warehouse location, she realized they were taking her into the town of Univille. She hadn't been there long enough to visit it, but she heard the agents talking about visiting it on occasion. Once there, the cars lined up on the street outside the local diner and they all got out.

Helena followed Agent Gore to the diner, where she noticed the _Open_ sign was turned over to indicate it was closed now. Inside, in several of the booths were ordinary people enjoying their food. As soon as she entered, they stopped eating and the food was taken away.

"Agent Wells," one of the waitresses said to her and showed her where to sit.

"I am no longer an agent," Helena said to anyone of them who would listen.

Helena took in the landscape. She figured out rather quickly that these ordinary looking patrons must be the Regents. She had met some of them before, but that was before she left. The only thought Helena had when she sat down was the worry they would offer her tea.

"Ms. Wells, Mr. Kosan thought it would be best if you came here so that we could discuss …," one of the Regents started and another finished with; "…..Your inability to keep your word."

Helena was paying less attention to them, and more to how she was going to get to the Warehouse if they concluded their business here in the diner.

"The contract you signed is very clear about the selecting of your One. You have chosen to ignore these restrictions and shared sensitive information with not only one, but ….how many did we say?" the older Regent asked Adwin. He held up one hand with his fingers spread. "Five? Agent Wells, are you going to sit here and tell me that you told five other people besides your One?"

Helena Wells spent most of her time as an agent in Warehouse with a mentor she adored. Still, her file was filled with notes that outlined her defiant behavior. Some of it was tolerable, like not wanting to use the standard issued gun; others were outlandish and got her into trouble. None of the Regents were truly surprised when they got the word that Helena had broken the contract. They were a little surprised at the recommended sentencing. They agreed they had never dealt with this issue before, and needed sage advice on the consequence. When the ensuing debates got them nowhere, they turned it over to their trusted friend who knew a thing or two about keeping the commitment.

"_Exceptions cannot be made, Adwin," she said convincingly. "We must make an example out of HG Wells," she argued. She persuaded him. _

Helena tuned back into their question. "Pardon? Yes, several people know. I doubt that you could say with certitude that they all believe me," Helena said.

"Is it safe to say then, Agent Wells, that you conducted no vetting process? That these others were told on a whim?" a middle aged woman asked from the back.

Helena had never seen her before. She found her tone slightly condescending, but that was because she didn't know her.

"Madam, I am not sure you know who I am, but I do nothing on a whim," Helena said back and her tone was clear. A couple of the older Regents shook their heads at the display of disrespect.

"I do know who you are, Ms. Wells, and the word _impulsive_ does not begin to describe your character," the woman shot back. Helena had no time for this foolishness.

"Madam, if you have a point to be made, would you kindly get to it," Helena said forgetting this wasn't a Wells Corp board meeting and she didn't have the floor.

"I believe, without a doubt, you have just made it for me," the Regent said and with that glared at Mr. Kosan. "I believe we're done here."

Helena looked at the head Regent, who seemed to let out a long sigh of regret. Helena was just happy the damn meeting was over. Now they could pass out their decision. They couldn't ask her to clean up the neutralizer machines anymore. Or do the filing. Or do inventory. The three worst jobs of the Warehouse seemed implausible punishments, so what could be worse?

"Helena, do you have anything else to say in your defense?" Mr. Kosan asked and Helena felt as if he was pleading with her.

"I chose my One based on circumstances that were beyond my control at the time. I made the best choice I could. It is only recently that I have learned that the selection an agent is given should be based on something greater than circumstances. It should be based on love. And that is why I broke my contract and chose another. I chose the person I love," Helena said.

"I believe we are done here," one of the Regents said and now it was Helena who let out a sigh.

Mr. Kosan nodded his head to the woman who slowly approached Helena.

"We, the Regents,after listening to your testimony and giving your circumstances full consideration, do hereby sentence you ….," and the woman looked Helena straight in the eye and continued;

"To be bronzed immediately."

* * *

"Ms. Bering, is there anything in there that will help Ms. Wells?" Eileen asked.

"If there is, I can't seem to find it, I'm sorry to say," Myka said and feared she would see the disappointment on the twenty something's face.

"Don't worry, Ms. Bering. You'll think of something. There's a reason Ms. Wells picked you," Eileen said smiling.

"Well picking me is what seems to have caused all of this trouble for her," Myka said.

"Oh I didn't mean _this_ time," Eileen said sincerely.

"Then what time?" Myka asked confused.

The young assistant sat quietly for a minute contemplating what she should do. "I hope Ms. Wells won't mind that I am going to tell you this now," she said. She decided it would help Myka to know. "When Mrs. Frederic was looking for a Chief Counsel, she went to her usual sources to send in resumes. There were hundreds of them in only a couple of days. A lot of them were from the top law schools in the country. Ms. Wells asked to see the best ones and Mrs. Frederic gave them to me to give to her. I counted them – there were twenty-five resumes. And when Ms. Wells gave them back, there were twenty-six! I have a pretty good memory, Ms. Bering. The one that Ms. Wells added to the pile was yours," Eileen said.

"Did she ever tell Irene she stuck mine in there?" Myka asked.

"No, she just told Mrs. Frederic to select the best from these, and that's what she did," Eileen smiled. "Don't you see, Ms. Bering? Ms. Wells wanted you from the beginning. She knew she didn't have to tell Mrs. Frederic to hire you because Mrs. Frederic would know too - you were the best person for this job," Eileen said conclusively.

Myka had to take that in. It made her feel good that Helena had taken an interest in her so early.

"It's like you're destined to be together, Ms. Bering," the wide-eyed optimist said.

Eileen's words were the boost to Myka's ego that she needed. She was feeling very discouraged that she couldn't find something in the document to help Helena. Now she felt more hopeful, if only because of Eileen's faith in her.

"Will your mother let me adopt you?" Myka laughed reaching out to hug the girl. That's when she saw the expression on Mrs. Frederic's face.

Irene had woken up moments before with a start. It was as if something had reached out and grabbed her and shook her to wake her up.

"Myka, it's worse than we thought," Irene said unable to explain exactly what she meant. She just knew Helena was in trouble – terrible trouble.

Pain gripped Myka's chest as Irene explained that she wasn't sure what it was, but that Helena was in danger. She hated to use that word in front of Eileen, but that was exactly what she felt.

"But that Mr. Kosan seemed so reasonable," Myka said. _He didn't seem capable of hurting Helena. He promised Myka Helena would be safe with them._

* * *

Pete was pacing in spite of the 'fasten your seatbelts' sign. "Dude, sit down," Claudia said pulling him into his seat. "What?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I got a really bad vibe," he tried to whisper. "We got to get Ms. Wells fast."

Claudia couldn't do anything until the pilot told her it was okay to turn on her laptop and the programs came back online. She clenched her teeth until the personal GPS window opened and the tiny green dot started to blink. "There she is," Claudia said showing Pete and Steve the screen.

"She's on the move," Steve pointed out and Claudia grabbed the device back. She tapped feverishly so that they would have the directions when they got into the waiting SUV.

Within minutes, they deplaned and got into the waiting car. They turned on the GPS and headed to their destination, an area that did not seem to be listed on the map. This was Claudia's forte and she pressed keys until she could get an answer. "Univille?" she said having hacked into a private database. "What kind of a town is named Univille?" she asked out loud.

Pete drove down the straight road that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. It was a desolate place, with large plots of opened land on either side. Off in the distance, they could see a mountain range. Nothing out of the ordinary for this region of South Dakota. Suddenly, the instruments in the car and Claudia's laptop started to act up. Her monitor flashed on and off and Pete noticed the dials were turning in the opposite direction.

"What the frack?" Claudia said looking outside to see if there were electrical towers that might interfere. There was nothing but a barbed wire fence that seemed to run the length of the highway they were on.

"Maybe it's electrified?" Steve asked and Pete pulled over to see if that was the cause. He touched the fence – nothing. It was just an ordinary chicken wire fence.

"Got it," Claudia yelled because no one messed around with her programs.

"Where is she now?" Myka asked. She could have asked Irene who was already looking out at the place they needed to go.

"She's in there," Claudia said pointing in the direction behind the fence.

"We have to hurry," Irene said and that awful feeling came back in the pit of Myka's stomach.

* * *

Helena remembered the disinfectant smell of the umbilicus and the smell of old papers in the main office. What really surprised her was what she didn't smell; apples.

She struggled against the hold Agent Gore had on her, but he pleaded with her not to hurt herself. He suddenly had the strength of ten men and she couldn't budge his grip.

"Well, I can't say I am surprised, Agent Wells," Andy Nelson said to her. Andy was the head agent at the Warehouse and they had never gotten along. "Can't say I didn't warn you," he reminded her.

"After I am done with Agent Gore, Agent Nelson, I am coming for you," Helena spat at him.

"Let's go," he said and opened the door to the Warehouse so Jack could walk Helena down.

Helena had mixed feelings about being back there. If she wasn't the brilliant inventor, author, scientist that she was – she would have said this was the most wondrous room in the world. But for Helena, her own home held that title. This was not her home, in spite of how long a time she spent here.

"Do you think that you can just take me off the face of the earth and no one will notice? I run a Fortune 500 company for God's sake. Do you not think the New York press might be a tad suspicious about my absence?" Helena yelled at the man she deemed an idiot.

"Actually, we happen to know you already premeditated your contingency plan when you attempted to use the Time Machine," Andy said to her. _How did they know that?_ "So your company will thrive fine without you. As for the press, well I'm sure your staff will make up something. You are known for your erratic behavior," he smiled sarcastically at her.

"I changed my mind," Helena said and drew his attention and he leaned in.

"I'm coming for you first. Agent Gore can wait," Helena said slowly.

Andy laughed, but Jack didn't. He knew she was serious. Jack placed Helena into the bronzing machine and secured her hands. Helena's mind rushed with thoughts. Did she want this man to be her messenger? How could she leave without giving Myka some message? He released her when she was secured in the shackles.

"Agent Gore," she called out to him and he looked up at her.

"Tell Myka... I love her. I have always loved her," she said because she could not bear the thought of leaving without saying goodbye - without some words.

"I will," Jack said and Helena swore that underneath, he regretted being a part of this.

The white mist started to fill the container, and just like before, HG Wells found herself saying goodbye to the life she knew.

Except this time – Helena could not bear how much there was to leave behind.

* * *

**I'm posting this and even I am worried.  
**

**OK let's all join hands and chant MYKA! MYKA!  
Thank you for reading along and for posting if you have time.  
I appreciate both.  
**


	16. Losing It

**Losing It**

Pete was the most surprised by the fact that the rather large area with the fence had no security at the entrance. In fact, as Steve got out of the car and moved the gate over, there was no sign of locks, cameras or any other thing that might act as a deterrent. He worried that all added up to land mines. He looked back at Mrs. Frederic. She stared out the window, a grimaced look on her face.

"Myka, look I don't know if we should _all_ go ….," Pete tried to say, but was met with bursts of defiance from his passengers. He drove slowly and kept his eyes peeled for anything that might indicate they were in the serious trouble he felt they were doomed to meet. That was his military training. His vibes seemed less clear – almost as if they were as scrambled as the digital readouts were before.

The closer they got to the large structure carved out the side of the mountain, the stronger the effect was on Irene. She felt as if a giant force was pulling her and pushing her at the same time.

"She's in there," the older woman said, certain that this explained it.

Pete let out a loud sigh of relief when the car made it to the large metal door, at the building's entrance.

"I might need to change soon," he said only half kidding. The five friends got out and stood in front of the massive door.

"Well, I don't see a doorbell," Myka said.

"Anything on the security?" Pete asked Claudia.

"Nothing I can't hack," she said confidently and put the opened laptop on the hood of the car and started pressing keys.

"Would you look at that?" Pete said of the flying football coming right down at them. He jumped and caught it, amazed at how it could be there. "I used to be pretty good at tossing the old pigskin," he said taking aim and the sky and hurling it back. The football kept going.

"This is one weird place," Steve said.

Suddenly there was a click …. A very loud click….and the massive front door opened.

"Voila!" Claudia said bowing and allowing her friends to enter first.

"Myka," Mrs. Frederic said pulling her back. "Helena is here, I just know it," and then she stopped.

"What? What is it?" Myka asked concerned.

"She's …. I don't know. I can't feel her like before," Irene said and her concern was written on her face.

"We have to hurry," Myka said to the others and they rushed down the long interior hallway.

"Don't touch anything," Pete said sure that there had to be some security measure somewhere. "That looks like bombs."

"Anybody else find it odd that we haven't encountered any locked doors?" Steve asked.

"Maybe this is where Helena learned it," Irene said and it was the only levity any of them felt.

As they approached the next door, they heard a voice – an older man's voice yelling about his computer being offline again.

"Sounds like Artie," Claudia said. "Sounds like he could use your help," Steve said.

* * *

Pete pulled at the door and felt resistance. Claudia went to work and interrupted the signal that kept the lock in place. Pete entered slowly, ready to meet the man whose voice they heard, but as he entered, he saw the door on the opposite side of the room closing. The man had gone that way. The group went into the room and Claudia knew instantly that this was where the electronic brains of the place were. She strolled over to the desk, attached her laptop, pressed some keys, and downloaded what she thought she would need.

Suddenly Myka didn't think they would be meeting Mr. Kosan in a conference room. She walked over to the large windows and looked through the blinds. The room on the other side was huge – the largest structure she had ever seen in fact, and seemed to go on forever. "Uhm guys?" she said and now they all looked through.

"Holy fracking Storage Wars," Claudia said.

"I am definitely going to be late for supper," Eileen said taking in the expanse of the room.

They walked slowly through the door, but didn't see the man who was in the office.

"Where do we go?" Steve asked Claudia. She was checking Helena's body GPS signal. "It's not there. I'm not getting a reading," she said frantically pressing keys.

"Maybe it's the room?" Myka asked.

"No everything's working. The signal …it's not there," Claudia said because she knew what that meant.

"Find her, Myka," Claudia yelled because she couldn't stand it.

Myka thought quickly. "Bronze, Helena said something about being bronzed," she said and asked Claudia to put that in the search box.

"What does that mean?" Steve asked.

"Wait, I remember her asking someone to be rebronzed. Do you think she was talking to these people?" Pete reflected back. (ACH Chapter #28)

"Oh that's not good," Myka said.

Claudia put the word in and when the program beeped, a map appeared. "There!" Myka shouted because the sector was labeled.

"I will wait here," Mrs. Frederic said because she did not want to slow them down. Besides, she had a feeling she might be needed here.

The group descended the long staircase and started down the long aisles. It took them a few minutes of yelling at each other to keep their eyes straight ahead and not gawk at the things on the shelves.

"Mickey Mantle's balls?" Pete yelled out.

"Pete, please don't touch anything," Myka implored him as she gently nudged him to follow Claudia who was following the map.

* * *

Irene looked out over the balcony where she stood. "Who the hell are you? How did you get in here?" the middle aged grizzled man barked.

"It's okay, Andrew. I was expecting Mrs. Frederic," Mr. Kosan said.

"Unauthorized guests? What next, we rent the Warehouse out for kids' birthday parties?" Andy said going back into his office.

"You'll have to forgive Agent Nelson. He does not like surprises," the tall man said looking out at the interior room.

"But you are not surprised?" Irene asked.

"To see you, no," he answered truthfully.

"Then you knew we would come …. To get Helena," Irene asked.

"I knew you would try," Mr. Kosan said flatly. "You are in a place unlike anything you have ever imagined," he told her. "The Warehouse does not play by your rules, it has its own," he explained.

In spite of the unusual circumstances he found himself in, he liked the woman standing with him. If he had to pick a person to be Helena's _One_, this is whom he would have selected.

"The Regents wish to make an example of Ms. Wells for all agents," he said. There was something in his voice that convinced Irene he did not agree with that.

"Then they should have chosen a mere mortal," Irene shot back. "Will they ask the agents to live up to the standard that is HG Wells?" she asked and anger brew in her eyes.

He liked Irene. "Tell me, Mrs. Frederic, what do you smell?"

The middle-aged woman turned to look him in the eye. "Victory," she smiled. She wouldn't tell him she smelled apples. It was none of his business.

"I have no doubt that your team will find Ms. Wells, but that is not the real puzzle is it?" Mr. Kosan said back and gave Irene pause.

"Is she hurt?" the One asked.

"Her ego, perhaps," the Regent said. "I will go get the others," he said and took his leave.

* * *

"Did you see what it said?" Pete whispered to Steve.

"What what said?" Steve asked.

"Mickey Mantle's balls," Pete whispered back and Steve cracked up.

"OK, man stop saying that okay? This place is giving me the creeps and you're making me lose focus," Steve said.

"Let's split up and go down these aisles," Myka said. "The Bronze section should be up ahead somewhere."

Pete and Claudia went down one aisle while Myka, Eileen and Steve when down another.

"This is an amazing place. No wonder they want her back," Eileen said looking around.

"What do you mean?" Myka asked curious about her choice of words.

"I don't know - maybe they want to keep HG Wells all for themselves?" Eileen postulated.

A new fear gripped Myka. _Could that be true? It wasn't just a punishment? They set her up?_ Anger filled Myka and she started to lose her concentration.

"What is bronzing exactly?" Steve asked.

"I don't know how they do it, but Helena said you're encased in something that keeps you immobile, but conscious," Myka said.

"Sounds awful," Eileen murmured. As usual, the youth was right.

* * *

Helena's mind raced with thoughts. It wasn't just that this time the bronzing was inflicted upon her, this time she was filled with a new dread. She had too much to lose. How could she not see this coming? Was she so blind by love that she let her guard down? Helena tried to quiet the voices in her head, but they were very angry with her. '_You got emotional and let your guard down, Helena and agents waltzed into your home and took you. And now you are back from whence you started_,' they tormented her. And then the real terrifying thought occurred to her. _How was she going to survive Myka's absen_ce?

When the five friends emerged from the aisles, they all stared straight ahead. Two large doors stood between them and it was marked on the map as _Aerea_.

"This is it," Myka said putting her hand on the door.

"You feel it?" Pete asked thinking Myka was getting her own vibe.

"No, _Aerea_ is Latin for Bronze," she said and added, " I know a lot of languages, including Latin."

"That must come in handy," Pete said forgetting her profession.

He pulled the door opened and again remarked about the lack of security in this place. There ahead of them were life size statues.

"What the frack?" Claudia said touching one of them. The sensation was that of cold hard metal and yet, the eerie sense of something human.

"Oh my God," Myka cried out and ran to the large vessel that contained the bronzed body of her friend.

"What do we do?" she asked looking at Claudia.

Pete searched the surrounding area, Steve looked at the statues to see if they had any gadgets that could be turned off, and Claudia raised her hacking skills to a new level as she dodged firewalls and security protocol to get into the Warehouse files…..again.

Eileen walked up to the window that separated Helena from them and put her hand on it. To see her beloved boss encased and frozen made tears well up in her eyes. "It's okay, Ms. Wells. They're working on it. They'll figure something out," she whispered.

Inside the casing, Helena became aware of their presence. It wasn't her connection with Irene - which began to slow down she thought once the bronzing started. She also knew the freezing temperature would rupture the internal GPS. She had little hope that her friends would actually make it past the front door, if they could even find the place. Now she felt it – she knew Myka was there.

Helena did the only thing she could – she mentally reached out to Myka. She wasn't sure if it would work, but she had to try - even if only to say goodbye.

* * *

Mrs. Frederic watched as Agent Gore descended the stairs after speaking to Mr. Kosan. Irene knew she couldn't stop them from doing what they set out to do, so she continued to keep her friends in good thought. Then it happened. The worst possible feeling Irene could imagine – she was disconnecting from Helena. She could almost feel the tether being cut and she fell back a little from the loss of being linked. Mr. Kosan had warned her that the Warehouse had its own rules and perhaps this was one of them – cutting the agents off from their One. _Where did that leave Helena_, Irene wondered.

It left her connected to her One.

As quickly as Mrs. Frederic lost the tie with Helena, Myka received it. One minute she was standing there, looking at the large case that held her friend, and the next minute she felt as if lightning shot completely through her. Every nerve ending was set afire. She never felt more alive in her life. She could feel everything, smell everything, and heard ….she could hear Helena calling her. She looked around and realized no one else could hear her.

The process had starter and Myka suddenly understood that she was becoming Helena's _One_. She walked up to the glass and put her hands on it. "I am here, Helena. You are not alone, do you hear me?" she whispered and closed her eyes to listen. There were no words to describe what Myka felt and she didn't try to say anything. She knew Helena heard her.

"We're going to get you out," she said.

"That might prove harder than you think," Jack Gore said from behind the group.

"Listen pal, I've had just about enough of you," Pete said getting up in his face. "We're in your precious warehouse and we're not leaving until we have our boss."

Myka looked at the agent. He may have been sent on a mission to get information from her in New York, but there was a softness about him that came through. He even asked to go to Helena first before the cavalry appeared at her door. At the same time, Myka was getting desperate. She was still a far way off from getting Helena safely out of there.

Myka threw off the shackles of following the rules and playing by the book because there was so much at stake. And because so far – she didn't think her opponents were playing fair.

"Jack," Myka said approaching him. "I am not leaving Helena here, that's all there is to it. Now you can help or not. The choice is yours. But if you decide not to, you better get out of my way," Myka said firmly.

He went to make a point and raised his finger, but Myka stopped him.

"Don't push me," she added because Myka was at her breaking point. "I am taking Helena with me!"

"Holy Oil of Olay," Claudia cried out and Myka turned to see her friend standing at the control box.

"What?" Steve asked.

"This says …..this says Helena is a hundred and forty-seven years old!" Claudia said wide-eyed.

Suddenly, Myka found their ticket out. Now all she had to do was save Helena.

* * *

**There are a few different ways Myka could attempt to solve this - I took a shot.  
If it does not sit well with y'all then do the only civilized thing and tell me ;-)  
**

**Thanks. **


	17. Loved Me Back to Life

**_T_o be fair, I stole the title from another song soon to be released. **

**To all the wonderful Guests who posted remarks - I feel as your hostess, I should at least bring snacks ...or tissues ( you've been warned). **

**Without further ado ...I offer you ...**

**Further ado: sorry but I just realized Spelllcheck won't work so all mistakes are mine. **

* * *

**Loved Me Back to Life**

"Myka, I don't know how to reverse this process," Jack said.

"I can't get in," Claudia called out and that really worried Myka. If Claudia couldn't hack into it, no one could.

Myka snapped. She reached up and grabbed the six foot two man by his jacket and pulled him into her face. "You listen to me, Jack. I know you wanted to help. I saw it in your eyes. Do the right thing here, Jack. You know she doesn't deserve to be bronzed. My God, can't you hear her?" Myka shouted and now everyone looked at her.

"You… can… hear her?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I can hear her. I can _feel_ her," Myka said pushing her hands through her hair. _What was she going to do now? _

"Myka, that means you're her One," Jack said and now everyone turned their attention to him.

"That's good right?" Pete asked.

"Like her One- one or like a two- One?" Steve asked to be sure.

"No, you're her _One_ now, aren't you?" Eileen asked because she understood. "It's just like with the resumes, don't you see Ms. Bering? She brought you to this place… and you got picked!"

Myka tried to see the correlation, but she was focused on getting Helena out. If she was connected to her now, maybe Helena could tell her what to do. She went back to the incubator.

"Helena, listen to me sweetie," Myka said through the thick glass divider. "I can hear you. I don't know how, and I hope it doesn't mean I'm losing it, but I can hear your voice. Helena, Claudia is trying to hack into the program, but it's not working. What do we do Helena?" Myka asked and her voice cracked with the emotion that pained her heart to see Helena frozen in suspended animation.

_Someone would pay for that. _

Everyone waited to see what Myka would do next, but she banged her head down on the glass softly. She didn't hear anything. She was losing Helena and her sanity all in one day.

"I cannot bear to lose you, Helena," she whispered. "Please use that freaking high IQ of yours and tell me what to do!" she pleaded , and with that, Myka slammed the glass – and broke it.

The sound of air being sucked into the chamber was loud, and Claudia rushed to see if Myka had cut her hands on that shattered glass. She was fine. A loud click went off and Myka pulled on the latch and the door slid open.

"Don't touch her," Jack yelled and Pete grabbed his arm ready to take him out. "You can't touch her yet." It turned out to be the kind deed that Jack had been trying to do all along. "You'll cause irreparable tissue damage if you touch her before the debronzing finishes," he said and Myka believed him.

Myka watched as the layering of what had encapsulated Helena dissipated. Claudia returned to her computer, still hooked up to the control device outside the canister. She typed furiously to get Helena released from the shackles that held her in place.

"Ready?" she asked Myka… who said she was.

A few more taps on the keys made the restraints open and Helena fell into Myka's waiting arms. Myka grabbed onto her, lowering her to the floor, surrounding her with her arms, and pressing her into her chest. Myka had never felt anything so cold in all her life. Helena was unresponsive. Myka couldn't feel anything – she couldn't hear anything. Helena's face was void of color and her lips were whitish. Myka squeezed Helena into her and rocked her back and forth steadily.

"No please, Helena, please," Myka cried when she felt emptiness.

The group stood there stunned. Claudia looked at her computer, and then the device, but there was no indication of a problem. Pete looked at Jack, but could tell by his expression that he too, was surprised. Steve cleared his throat and turned away, tears welling up in his eyes at the sight of Myka crying over Helena's lifeless body.

For all the years Helena was immobile the first time she was bronzed, she never once felt dead. There were times she wanted death - just to be released from her purgatory that became hell, but she always remained aware. This time, the thought of losing Myka was too much to bear, and it had extinguished her will to live.

The only one who would not believe it….. was Eileen. Her mind flooded with thoughts as she refused to believe that this is how her heroines would wind up. There had to be an answer! In her heart, Eileen knew that Helena would not let it end this way. So Eileen did what she did every day – she helped Helena without question. She rushed to Myka and knelt by her.

"You have learned something. That always feels at first as if you have lost something," Eileen said slowly to Myka, emphasizing each word.

Myka thought the poor girl was getting hysterical. "What?"

"Ms. Bering! HG Wells said; '_You have learned something. That always feels at first as if you have lost something.' _ She reached over to grab Myka by her shoulders. "Ms. Bering, what have you learned?"

The logical part of Myka's brain started to list all the things that she might have learned recently, but her heart held the right answer. And there in the middle of the largest room in the world, among all the treasures the planet had to offer, Myka bent down and whispered;

"I have learned I love you Helena, with all my heart and soul," she said as tears streaked her face.

Eileen knew time was of the essence here, and so she couldn't wait for the adults to figure everything out.

"Kiss her!" she said with great urgency.

So simple a thought and one that was already in Myka's consciousness, but the pain at seeing Helena like this clouded her thoughts. Myka bent over the lifeless body and gently placed her lips on Helena and the sensation made her pull her in even closer.

Myka's warm breath did what her body heat could not do. It filled Helena's mouth and radiated that fire within…and brought her back to life.

Helena's eyes opened to see the one thing she prayed for – Myka looking down at her, drawing her back into being.

"Oh Myka," Helena said still afraid in was a dream. "I feared I would never see you again. I was so afraid, Myka….," Helena whispered, but Myka put her finger to her lips. She did not want Helena to have to recount those thoughts.

"It's okay, Helena. I am taking you home," Myka said and Helena felt the warmth of Myka's body and words and knew she was really alive.

Jack took his jacket off and helped Myka put it around Helena. The extra clothing raised her body temperature quickly and within a short period of time, the color came back to Helena's face.

"She'll be okay, it just takes a little time," Jack said and stepped back so the friends could gather around her.

"How did you …even get here?" Helena asked aware now that her friends were in the Warehouse.

"We followed the Yellow Brick Road," Pete said, making them laugh.

"Do you know where you are?" Helena asked and she directed her question to Myka.

"Yes, Helena. I do," Myka said back.

"It may not be so easy to leave," Helena said pressing into Myka.

The group turned to ask Jack a question, but he was gone.

"Do you feel well enough to stand?" Myka asked Helena after a few minutes. Helena forced herself to get up and get acclimated. "Fortunately, the bronzing process was not complete. The side effects seem minimal," she was happy to report.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Claudia said collecting her laptop. "They could use a software upgrade. That machine says you're like a hundred and forty seven years old."

"And yet she doesn't look a day over one twenty five," Pete said, waving his hand for the group to walk ahead. He wanted just one more peek at something. "So this is where you worked, eh boss?" he called up to Helena. "Like what, inventory work?"

"Please Mr. Lattimer, don't ever use that word around me again," Helena said giving her first order.

* * *

The more they walked, the stronger Helena felt, but she continued to lean on Myka just the same. She liked the feeling of having her support. When the group walked ahead of them, Helena stopped.

"Myka, I know that I asked you …to be my One. Now I am afraid you might not have the choice," Helena said sadly.

"What do you mean Helena?" Myka asked.

"The Warehouse has bound you to me. And I am not sure that is a good thing for you," Helena said.

"Helena, no structure, no entity could select me for something I already chose and wanted with all my heart," Myka assured her. "We were destined to be together, Helena."

Helena felt relieved to know that Myka was so accepting of this connection. There was no doubt in Helena's mind – it was what had saved her.

* * *

They walked together until they reached the stairs and Myka held onto Helena as she ascended them. They went back into the office and wondered where Mrs. Frederic was.

"Now they lock the doors?" Claudia said, unable to open the door to the umbilicus.

"They lock them from the outside? Typical government mentality," Steve said pulling on it, but to no avail.

"That door locks from the inside. It's practically impenetrable," Helena said of the lock and retina scan.

Claudia just blew air from her lips across her nails, taking all the credit for getting them past that. Helena wasn't so sure.

"Where is Mrs. Frederic, is what I want to know," Myka said looking around.

"Listen, I hear voices," Eileen said.

"Oh not you, too," Claudia said worried all her friends were losing it. She put her ear up to the door and heard them, too. "Uhm, Myka. You're not going to like this," she said.

* * *

"Would you care to join us, Mrs. Frederic," Adwin Kosan had asked her politely before the group returned.

Irene stood up, still feeling the loss of her connection with Helena. She was very uncertain now about what caused that, but had an overwhelming sense that everything was okay. Irene went with her host to a room, where several people sat around a large oval table. Irene expected people in business attire, not the daily wear of people from normal walks of life.

"Agent Wells has been released," Mr. Kosan said to the group and people started to murmur to one another. "The Warehouse has selected her _One_," he added and a smile came across Irene's face. She understood now what had happened.

"This is Irene Frederic…," Mr. Kosan started to introduce her and several of the attendees said, "Yes, we know who she is." They sounded friendly to Irene. _Were theses the people who had commissioned Helena to be held here? _

"Mr. Kosan, was this a test? Did you bring Helena here knowing we would follow?" Irene asked and no one answered.

"I think in time, Mrs. Frederic, you will understand that what we did, we did for a reason," one of the Regents said. She was a middle aged woman, who seemed oddly familiar to Irene.

"It is not I you should be concerned with," Irene said to the group. "I hope for all your sakes, Helena understands."

Irene knew her boss and knew that confinement of any kind, made her boss insane. It was why the elevators at Wells Corp were constructed the way they were – very large inside and with escape doors on the side in case they ever got stuck.

"Just because Agent Wells is released from the bronzer, does not mean she can return with you," another man said. "She broke her contract," another one chimed in. "There are consequences," a third added.

Just then a loud and angry banging could be heard on the other side of the door.

"I think you did not count on one thing," Irene said to the group.

"Helena brought her lawyer."

* * *

**Tell me Eileen doesn't deserve a raise!  
**


	18. Take That!

**My apologies - this is short. I have to share some of the thing brilliant things people wrote about Eileen after the last chapter. They were all really good.  
**

**valok wrote:  Eileen deserves maple syrup, bacon and Godiva chocolates. She makes 'Old Yeller' look unfaithful! Impossible I know but true.**

**QuickLookBusy wrote: ** **Oh Eileen! You romantic little nutball. I bet you have all the Disney movies organized alphabetically in your bedroom. Kiss the ex-statue! It works in every animated romance ever!**

**Your special bag of hugs is in the mail. **

* * *

**Take That!**

"Who are those people?" Myka asked Helena when they heard them through the door.

"Alas it would seem that my escape will not go unnoticed," Helena said sitting by down and sounded discouraged.

"Who are they?" Myka asked a little more sternly this time. It wasn't meant to be directed at her boss, but she was getting short on patience with this whole place.

"The Regents – sort of like our Board of Directors, if you will. They report to Mr. Kosan," Helena said.

"Are they the ones who bronzed you?" Myka asked. No sooner had Helena said yes, Myka was then banging on the door.

"Myka, you can't….," Helena was trying to tell her, but Myka couldn't hear her over the sound of the loud banging.

Nothing.

"Let me just see what I can do about getting us all out," Claudia said.

"We still need Mrs. Frederic," Pete pointed out.

"My guess is that she is in there," Helena said and now Myka resumed her banging on the door.

"Let her in," Mr. Kosan said and Jack opened the door.

They all got up when the door opened, but Myka turned to them. "I'm going in alone," she told them. Helena did not believe her message was meant for her of course, so she rose from her seat.

"I want you to stay here, Helena," Myka said.

"But darling," Helena started to say before Myka cut her off.

"Let me do my job, Helena." Myka walked in and slammed the door shut.

Dead silence filled the outside corridor. No one had ever told Helena no …oh wait, no Myka had.

'She'sonebossy_One_," Pete said covering his mouth.

Everyone looked over at Helena who had technically just been put in her place. "Well, it would seem my services are not needed," she said and walked back into the Warehouse.

"Ouch," Claudia said, feeling for her boss.

* * *

"Mrs. Frederic, are you okay?" Myka asked.

"Better now," Irene said. "How is Helena?"

"She's okay now, no thanks to you people," Myka said looking at the group.

"I'll wait outside," Irene said and took her leave.

"Ms. Bering," Adwin Kosan said to her and bowed his head to acknowledge her.

"It would appear that you have been confirmed as Helena's _One_," one of the Regents said.

Myka stared at them. "You listen to me, every last one of you, I don't know what kind of operation you have going on here, but your management methods are archaic. Helena was … hear me? Was….an agent with you people. And yet you treated her like an indentured servant who hadn't served her time," Myka said, leaning over the table at them.

"Ms. Bering, the nature of Ms. Wells' job is very complicated," one said giving Myka the benefit of the doubt.

"Complicated? I'll tell you what's complicated. Invading someone's home, kidnapping them, transporting them across state lines, sentencing them, and practically embalming them!" Myka shouted. "I don't care who you are, we have a little thing here called due process, and I can't even begin to name the things you people violated. Your contract is tantamount to a non-compete clause. Helena can't share what she knows except to one other person. Have you read that contract?" Myka said stopping to stare at each of the people. "Any of you?" Myka asked because they were all looking at each other.

"Legal handles them," finally one confessed.

Myka whipped the contract out of her bag. "Page 32, Paragraph 4, Section 2: _The agent may at any time select one individual with whom that agent may share any and all information about their job. Only one individual may be chosen on the natural course of the agent's life. The only exceptions to this rule is A) in the event of the death of the first selection, a second individual may be chosen, or B) if the agent exceeds her life expectancy, a second may be chosen_, " Myka read and they smiled thinking she had just made their case. "Mr. Kosan, please define '_natural course of the agent's life'_ for me," Myka said, putting the paper down.

"Ms. Bering, these papers are drawn up by our legal team," he explained.

"OK is there anyone from your legal team here?" Myka asked. One Regent raised her hand. "Would you care to define it?" Myka asked her.

"_Natural course_ is the typical lifespan of an agent based on actuarial tables, which are periodically updated," the woman answered.

"Do you know what the _life expectancy_ of a woman in the United States is today? Eighty one years old. So based on your stipulations, Ms. Wells should not select another _One_ until her 82nd birthday. According to your very own device, Ms. Wells is _sixty five years overdue_," Myka said.

"The document is based on our _typical_ Warehouse agent," the Regent said defensively.

"That was your first mistake," Myka said.

"It would seem that Ms. Bering has adeptly found the loophole in Ms. Wells' contract," Adwin said slightly smiling at the woman at the front of the table. He had a feeling she would.

The group began to talk to each other.

"Bravo, Ms. Bering," the middle aged woman who had spoken before said. Myka noticed her sitting at the back. She looked oddly familiar to her.

"I'm not done. I am Ms. Wells' attorney. Let me list just a few of the charges I can file on her behalf. _Hostile work environment, abduction, and kidnapping, assault with a deadly weapon, assault with a deadly process_ –whatever the hell that bronzing was. Should I go on?" Myka asked. Her eyes were narrow with fury and she didn't miss staring at one of the people in attendance.

"You will be hard pressed to find a court of law ….," one of the Regents said, sure of himself.

"Imagine what the press will do with this, while I'm looking," Myka threatened.

"Ms. Bering, you have a deep responsibility as Helena's _One_, to keep what you have seen secret. We are not in the habit of inviting guests into the Warehouse," Mr. Kosan said.

"You didn't invite me, I found my way here. And let me make this clear, nothing would have kept me from finding Helena, and nothing will keep me from taking her out of here," Myka said.

"You may take her," Mr. Kosan said.

"Oh I am taking her, make no mistake. Release her from any holds you have on her," Myka demanded. "Now!"

The Regents looked at each other and finally looked at man in charge. "She is released," Mr. Kosan said. "You have my word."

In spite of his part in all of this, Myka believed him. Myka gathered her papers and was about to leave when she turned back to the group.

"I don't understand what you do and I don't know what this place is, although if Helena was a part of it, then I know it is a good place. But there is nothing within those walls of yours as wonderful, as precious as the woman who is HG Wells. And because you did not recognize her worth, I do not want any of you ever to contact her again. If you need Helena, you come to me," Myka said clearly.

And with that, Myka Bering left.

* * *

Helena had rejoined the group and was pacing the floor when Myka came out.

"Myka?" Helena asked, concerned that she had been in there alone.

"It's okay, Helena," she said pulling Helena into her and hugging her. "They understand now. We're going home," Myka said.

Helena had never heard sweeter words.

* * *

**RL prevented me from perusing law journals to find a better way out of this. I hope it passes as plausible.  
If not - chastise away and I'll do something when my head is clearer.  
**


	19. In Myka's Hands

**Bad news - short chapter  
More bad news - I post better in the daylight - so if this sucks I'll redo it.  
AH - make up with your pal. Makes me sad. Sucks when friends aren't friends anymore.  
**

* * *

**In Myka's Hands**

In spite of the fact that Helena had just walked a great distance within the Warehouse walls on her own volition, when Myka offered her arm to her, she took it. She did that for two reasons; one, she liked leaning onto Myka, allowing her hand to touch her arm and shoulders touch. And two – Myka didn't look like she'd take no for an answer. Helena found that incredibly sexy.

Whether Claudia's program worked or Andy Nelson released the locks, they'd never know. The door opened and out the group of friends went. Myka helped Helena into the front seat and buckled her in. The others piled in the back two rows and off they went to the airport.

Suddenly all communication was back online and Artie's frantic texts came in. In the classic game of electronic hot potato, they asked each other:

"Did you call Artie?" Pete asked.

"I thought you were going to?" Claudia answered.

"I tried, but my phone wasn't working," Eileen volunteered.

"Well, they're working now," Steve said as beep after beep was heard.

"I'll call him," Irene said and got the frazzled man on the phone.

"She was looking at real estate, Arthur," Irene said quietly.

"In South Dakota? And you all left in the middle of the night? And took her jet? To South Dakota?" Artie yelled into the phone.

"We'll explain everything when we get back," the older woman said trying to calm him down.

Helena was silent as Myka took her by the hand on board and helped her get into her seat. She grabbed a blanket and put it over Helena and sat on the edge of the armrest.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as her hand swept across Helena's forehead to check her temperature.

"You know the more accurate way to check for an increase in body heat is to place your lips there," Helena said. Myka looked down and smiled. She leaned over and placed her lips in the same spot her hand had been.

"You seem to be normal temperature," Myka said.

"Keep doing that and it won't be," Helena said.

"I don't think I have ever been more scared in my life, Helena," Myka said as the others got settled behind them.

"Nor I, Myka. I truly thought I would never see you…," Helena tried to say, but tears welled up in her eyes and her voice cracked.

"It's okay now, Helena. I won't let them get near you," Myka said, taking her seat next to Helena for takeoff.

Helena closed her eyes, nodded her head and grabbed onto to the strongest person she had ever known. "I don't think I have ever been rescued before in my life," Helena said to Myka who smiled to think that's how Helena thought of this. "Well, except perhaps by Oscar Wilde at a boring dinner party," Helena mused.

This was going to be interesting to say the least.

Mrs. Frederic slept on the way back - the soundest she had since connecting with Helena. Myka too rested her eyes and never felt as good as she did since connecting with her. Helena reflected back to what happened. She knew better than any of them that the Regents and the Warehouse never did anything without reason. _Had they planted Jack, who reported back that Helena was spending a great deal of time with her new Chief Counsel? Did they plant the pen in a store, hoping Myka would see it, purchase it, and then present it to Helena? Thereby, gaining confirmation that Helena indeed had every intention of asking Myka to be her One? Then they came in the middle of the night and kidnapped her? Even for the Regents, that seemed extreme,_ Helena thought.

* * *

They took Helena because they wanted to see who would come for her, and not just to rescue her. They bronzed her – to see who would save her.

"I think the evidence proves now, that Helena's selection is worthy," Adwin Kosan said to the group.

"Perhaps," the middle aged woman said.

"Regent Lattimer seems to be hesitant about all this and yet, her own son was on the other side of that door, unaware of her presence," one of the snarkier Regents said.

"What I do, I do out of protection for my son," Jane Lattimer barked back. _How dare he think that decision did not pull at her heart every day!_ "It's not always an honor to be someone's One and you all know that," she said before she took her seat again.

"We do know that, but this time, the Warehouse has confirmed Agents Wells' selection and so, we must abide," Mr. Kosan said.

"It was kind of amazing that they all came," another said thinking out loud.

"Yes, a most impressive group," another added.

"We could use…," another started but Adwin raised his hand. They had handled enough for one day.

* * *

When the plane landed, Mrs. Frederic said that she would go to work to make sure the place hadn't fallen down – without Eileen. It was after hours and everyone else was going home. Helena thanked them each for coming to her rescue.

"I think I should stay tonight," Myka said to Helena and the Brit realized Myka was concerned about what had happened to her. _Who was she to argue_?

"I should be alright," Helena said trying to sound nonchalant.

"No, I don't know if there are any residual effects, Helena," Myka said and it was easy for Helena to see Myka was still in charge. "How is your head?" she asked, touching Helena's head and that's when Helena decided she had a slight headache.

"Hurts a little," Helena said and it was enough to make Myka go into overdrive.

"Pete, will you take us to the townhouse, I will stay with her tonight," Myka said as if any of the others were even thinking of it.

"OK, good," Pete said.

He dropped them off on the upper west side and went home to crash. He didn't want to mention to anyone, but he had been having trouble with his vibes – even after Helena was rescued. There was something about that place that seemed to gnaw at him.

Mrs. Frederic put Eileen in a cab, after the young woman called her mother to say she was sorry to be so late, but she was tied up in a meeting all day.

"She'll want me to quit for sure after that fib," Eileen confessed to Irene.

"My dear, Helena Wells will never let you leave. You might as well let your mother know that now," Irene laughed, but meant it.

Steve and Claudia got Chinese food and went home together. "Not bad for a rookie," Claudia said to her friend.

Leena had seen to straightening up the place after doors were pushed open and several people traipsed through the rooms. Myka called ahead and she her if she could have some food prepared and she left for them. Leena didn't ask too many questions, and that's what made her such a good residence director.

* * *

There were two things clear to Helena when they got home. They were alone – and Myka was in charge. Helena could not have been happier.

"How do we even know what this stuff does to you?" Myka asked – now taking a closer look at Helena as she removed her Yves St. Laurent jacket. She studied Helena's skin and as she touched her, goose bumps rose to their glory. Helena tried to stay still, but Myka's careful examination was making her squirm. "Does that hurt?" Myka asked in horror. "It's just…," Helena tried to say, but Myka mistook her reaction for pain.

"Into the tub with you," Myka said and she was practically dragging Helena up the stairs.

"Do you think it... did something?" Helena asked because she really liked where this was going.

"Do we even know what they use to do that? I mean what chemicals? Who the hell knows," Myka said taking Helena into her bedroom. "Where is your bathroom?" she asked and Helena pointed. Helena decided the less she said the better.

Myka went into the massive room. "It's not like they give you a manual, right? Oh by the way, we bronzed your friend and here's what to do when you get her home," Myka ranted. Do you think you should shower?" Myka asked, but Helena was afraid she would leave.

"I'd rather soak," was all she said and Myka had the water running.

"Yes, soaking is good. Get rid of whatever …..," Myka continued.

Helena did her best impersonation of feeling weak that she could - without saying a word - and Myka was at her side. "Let's get you out of those clothes," Myka said and Helena thought it must be Christmas. Helena stood there as Myka kept talking and unbuttoned her blouse. Helena didn't want to breathe for fear of distracting Myka who was already wonderfully distracted. "I don't know why I didn't ask them...," Myka went on as she slipped Helena's blouse off, then turned her to face her and slowly undid the zipper in her pants, as if she Helena was incapable.

Truth be told, Helena was incapable of doing much of anything at the moment - except bit her lower lip to prevent the moans from escaping.

"I think we might want to put these clothes in a bag. Who knows what's on them," Myka said and she took Helena's designer clothes that cost more than her month's rent and rolled them into a ball. Helena raised an eyebrow at the treatment of the couture, but decided it was a small price to pay for what was about to happen.

Helena stood there in her _Agent Provocateur_ black lingerie with a look of 'oh gee _what_ _next_?' on her face. It was the most innocence she could muster up.

"I should have asked them more questions," Myka said annoyed at herself. She walked Helena to the tub and felt the water. "It's good," she said. Then she turned and looked at Helena.

"Do you ….I will ….uhm..," Myka said realizing the next clothing to come off would leave Helena naked. Helena bit her cheek this time to keep from smiling at her adorable Myka looked.

"I could do the rest if you just want to wait over there," Helena suggested as if she just thought of it. "I just don't feel steady enough for you to leave," she added, just in case.

"No, of course. Sure, I'll be right over here," Myka said and went the distance of half her apartment and was still in the bathroom. She stood there admiring the wallpaper of small pink roses until she heard Helena submerge herself in the water.

"How is that?" Myka asked from the other side of the room.

"It feels good, Myka thank you," Helena said truthfully.

Myka moved in as Helena sat there grabbing her knees, her back facing Myka.

"Oh Helena," Myka said when she saw the marks on Helena's back. The chemical freezing did indeed leave marks across the Brit's back. "Does it hurt?"

"Not too much. Maybe you could put water on it?" Helena suggested and Myka knelt at the tub and cupped her hands and let the warm water dribble down Helena's back. The sensation made Helena's heart beat harder in her chest. She laid her head down on her knees and closed her eyes. Myka picked up a soft sponge and soaked it with water and let it run down Helena's neck, and watched as her skin erupted in bumps.

"I could just kill them," Myka said. Helena reached around and put her wet hand on Myka's.

"It's okay Myka, you're here now, and everything is okay," she said kissing her hand.

Myka leaned over and placed her lips on the mark on Helena's back and let them brush her skin.

"Oh my God," Helena whispered, melting into the water. Each small kissed chipped away at the memory of what happened that day.

Helena was counting on Myka to erase it completely.


	20. Helena's Torture

**I highly recommend you read the posts that follow these chapters- they are hysterical. I love each and every one.  
They speak to the wonderful readers that have come along for this ride.**

**Truth - am I updating too often? **

* * *

**Helena's Torture**

Myka reached around Helena and hugged her. "I am so sorry this happened to you, Helena," Myka said. Helena appreciated the sympathy, but Myka's touching had made her forget any annoyance about the day. Helena was ready for a different kind of care taking.

"Here you go," Myka said handing Helena a soapy facecloth who took it slowly. Her spirits lifted again when Myka suggested putting first aid cream on her back. "Do you have a robe?" Myka asked and Helena decided it was better than asking where her pajamas were. Myka grabbed a white fluffy one from a closet. She handed Helena a towel and offered her hand as she stepped out of the tub. Helena held the towel against her chest, so that it looked like she was at least making an attempt at modesty. Myka held the robe open in-between them and Helena slowly slid her arms through it.

"Do you have any cream?" Myka asked and noticed Helena just standing there. Helena's eyes were locked and staring at that word fall off Myka's lips. Helena opened her mouth, but didn't say anything. Myka raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for an answer, but the only thing that Helena could repeat was '_cream'_?'

Myka smiled, thinking Helena must be exhausted. "Yes, I want to rub some on your back," Myka said and Helena's knees started to go out from under her. Myka was there to catch her.

"Oh sweetie, you must be so tired. Come on, I want to you lie down on the bed here," Myka said taking charge of her charge. Helena blindly followed her. She felt guilty that her mind was on a very different page than Myka's at the moment, but hers was more fun.

Myka looked down at the king sized bed and began taking the decorative pillows off. She made trip after trip to the chair as she piled them up. Helena stood there, mesmerized by the sight of Myka bending over the bed and pulling at the very heavy _Jennifer Taylor_ duvet and finally getting to the soft blanket and sheets. Myka couldn't remember feeling anything so soft and satiny, but then remembered when she awoke in Helena's guest bed room. Lost in that kinesthetic moment, Myka recalled how cool those sheets felt beneath her skin. Helena watched silently as Myka ran her hands over the satin sheet until she finally caught herself.

"It's good …..now …..there…. was a wrinkle," she coughed as the blush came to her face. She stepped back as Helena sat down on the bed.

And then Myka asked the question that made Helena draw blood from her inside lip.

"Do you want to eat something?" Myka asked remembering the food Leena had prepared and left for them.

Helena bit down hard to keep the thoughts in her head from expressing themselves in words or actions. She could feel the warm sensation of her own blood mixing with the saliva as she tried to speak. She swallowed hard and shook her head and whispered "no thank you".

Now images of Myka feeding her flashed through her mind as Myka stared at the silly grin on Helena's face. Only when Myka remarked that Helena must be very tired - _why else would she have that expression on her face_? - did Helena snap out of it and protest. "No, I need … you're going to put …..," Helena said letting the robe slip off one shoulder.

"Oh yes, thank you for reminding me," Myka said. "Now where should I look….," she asked and Helena cut her off before she said that word again. "In there."

* * *

Myka went back into the bathroom to retrieve the salve while Helena flipped over in the bed and prostrated herself with the robe gathered at her waist.

Myka went into the bathroom and closed the door. She opened the cabinet where the salve was and retrieved it quickly. Then she splashed cool water on her face. The more she touched Helena, the weaker she felt. She was worried that this was happening while Helena was injured. _She needs your care, not your ogling, _Myka chastised herself. Myka fought like anything to forget the feelings Helena aroused in her, if only for Helena's sake. _What would Helena think if she knew you were having these thoughts? _Myka asked herself.

If only she had asked the woman on the other side of the wall, she would have found out how wrong she was in her assumptions. Myka pulled herself together after deciding that her friend's health was most important.

* * *

"I found it," Myka said holding the cream up as proof that was what took her so long. Helena lay with her face sideways on the pillow staring at Myka, her arms bent at the elbow next to her. "Oh, good you …. moved your robe," Myka said swallowing. "OK, let me just put some ….," Myka started and Helena interrupted her again.

"Wouldn't it be easier to sit next to me," Helena asked. There was plenty of room, Helena made sure of that. Myka sat down on the bed and looked down at the expanse of ivory skin before her. There were reddish slashes that went from shoulder-blade to shoulder-blade where the bronzing left its marks.

"Are my hands too cold?" Myka worried and placed one in Helena's hand.

"Not at all," Helena said.

Myka opened the tube, placed a dab of the ointment in her palm and wiped it with her fingers and slowly, gently began rubbing it into Helena's back. The sensation of Myka's warm touch sent off sparks in Helena's whole body. She clutched the pillow slowly as Myka concentrated on her soothing touch. Meticulously, Myka rubbed the ointment across Helena's back. Within minutes, Myka had covered the affected areas in white balm. Helena was drifting off under the spell of the feelings. It was only when Myka started to pull the robe up did Helena's brain refocus enough to say; "I think there's more. It hurts farther down my back," she practically gasped and prayed there would a mark of any kind to back her up.

Myka stopped and pulled the robe back down. She looked at the base of Helena's back, but couldn't see anything.

"Do you know where?" Myka asked looking for help.

"A little….. farther down," Helena said and felt the robe slide off her back. Myka's hand grazed Helena's lower back in search for the inflicted area and Helena quivered.

"There?" Myka said, thinking she had caused Helena discomfort.

"Yes," was all Helena could say.

Myka took the cream again and started to slowly rub the lowest part of Helena's back inches from her right cheek. The sensation of touching Helena's skin was making the temperature in the room rise for Myka. Her mouth was getting very dry and swallowing was getting harder. Myka did the only thing she could think of that might help.

"Would you mind if I took a shower?" Myka suddenly asked and it took Helena a moment to answer. Helena had no idea that Myka meant a really cold one.

"No, of course," Helena said and put her arms back inside the robe. "I'll be back …," Myka said quickly.

Helena's disappointment was palpable. She knew this was new territory for Myka, but she seemed to be navigating it quite skillfully for a novice. Perhaps she just needed a little encouragement. Helena waited for Myka to turn on the water before she slipped off the robe, put it at the end of the bed and laid back down, pulling the sheet up to cover herself. Then she waited patiently.

* * *

Even at the most expensive hotels Myka stayed in, she never experienced anything like Helena's shower. Soft colored lights shone down as water shot out of four different shower heads strategically placed. She thought she would need cold water, but the digital readout stopped at 105 degrees. Steam filled the cubical as warm beads pulsated at Myka's neck and back. Maybe it would have been better for Helena to take a shower.

* * *

The one side effect of bronzing that Helena completely forgot about was how it sapped you of energy. She set the stage for Myka's return, but while Myka indulged in the effervescent sensation of the steam shower, Helena fell asleep. When Myka came back into the room, she found Helena sound asleep in the bed. Even touching her face did not rouse her, and so Myka kissed her goodnight and slipped out of the room. She went to the guest room and went to sleep.

It was the worst night's sleep either of them had ever had.

* * *

Helena suddenly became aware that Myka was gone a long time. She came to and realized she could not hear the water running anymore. What she could hear was New York's version of the rooster – garbage trucks banging and beeping outside to signal it was morning. Helena never liked starting the day off with failure and by all accounts, her plan to seduce Myka….. had failed. She threw back the sheet and marched her nakedness into the bathroom, but it was empty. She grabbed her robe and opened the door. _Myka was her One! Had she left her alone? Forgotten her duties_?

Helena seemed startled when she saw Leena coming up the stairs to the landing.

"Ms. Wells? Are you okay?" Leena asked because the Brit looked confused.

"Did you see Ms. Bering?" Helena asked.

"Oh yes, she said she didn't want to disturb you and she left to go home before she went to the office," Leena announced and wished she hadn't.

"What does that mean? _Go home_?" Helena asked.

"Well, she spent the night in the guest room, but didn't have a change of clothing so she went home to change before going to work. That's what she told me," Leena said backing up just a little.

"I…. she…..last…but I…..," Helena said looking around to find the answers to how morning had rudely come before her evening worked out.

Leena smiled helplessly at her boss because she simply had no idea what she was trying to say.

"Would you like some tea?" Leena offered.

"Madam, the day is starting out poorly enough without adding an offer of your concoction," Helena barked. "No offense," she quickly added.

She retreated to her bedroom where doors were slammed and things were thrown all in an attempt to help Helena express her deep disappointment. Helena's plans always worked – most especially with potential lovers. In fact, this was usually the time when Helena was saying _adieu_ and suggesting that they date other people. Helena flung opened the doors to her massive closet, admonishing herself for playing by the rules. It simply never dawned on Helena that Myka's hesitancy was done with great restraint and out of caring. Helena's was frustrated – on many levels now – and she did not deal well with that.

Helena muttered the entire time she donned her _Donna Karen _gray suit with the button front cutaway jacket that flared at her hips. If it were any tighter on Helena's shape, it would have been her skin. She shoved her stockinged feet into _Claudia Ciuti_ short boots with three-inch heels. She sprayed her signature perfume on as she practiced just what she would say to Myka about leaving her last night. OK, this morning. But without saying goodbye.

"She didn't wish to disturb you," Leena tried after picking up on how annoyed her boss was when she slammed her IPad down.

"Had she been paying attention, she would have known just how badly I wanted to be disturbed," Helena said not caring if Leena understood her or not.

* * *

Pete waited in the car until the loud slam of the front door to the townhouse jolted him out. He had seen that stomp before – and it was not good. He said good morning to the woman he helped rescue, but she didn't say a word. In spite of the dark Ray Bans that covered her eyes, Pete felt the weight of them as she came towards the car.

"_Dressed to Kill_," he quickly texted to Claudia as official code for their boss' mood.

"Really? A day after almost being killed and she's cranky? I simply don't get brilliant maniacal people," she complained to Steve. "This is your first drill and you better be ready. Oh God, get Eileen to make the tea," Claudia yelled because this was their first line of defense.

Claudia texted the young woman who would have to face Helena alone when she got to the top floor. Eileen rushed to the kitchen and prepared the tea.

"Oh my God," Claudia yelled and Steve grabbed her to hold her still.

"What is going on with you?" he asked.

"What if her old One whose not her One can't keep her in line and her new One won't know to do that for every …one," Claudia said tripping over her own words.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Suppose Mrs. Frederic can't do that thing she does with Helena?" Claudia said pacing the floor.

"Put her in time out?" Steve guessed incorrectly.

"No, she tells her stuff. Suppose she can't do that cause she's not … you know," Claudia said raising her index finger alone because people were around and she was trying to be discrete.

"Do what dear?" Mrs. Frederic asked coming around the corner.

"Helena's _dressed-to-kill_," Claudia said in a sing-song voice so as not to scare the entire department.

"Why?" the HR Director asked.

"Seems a certain guest was not there this morning when she awoke," Claudia said reading the text from Leena.

"Oh for crying out loud," Irene said having hoped they would have a less exciting day after yesterday.

"Can you … you know….still….," Claudia asked covering her mouth, hoping the older woman could read her expression.

"Can I still …. Talk to her?" Irene guessed.

"Yeah …You're like the _Helena-Whisperer_. You didn't lose that right? You can still get her to calm the frack down?" Claudia explained.

"I'll do my best," Irene smiled and headed for the top floor.

"OK people, listen up! We have got to test that firewall pronto. Incoming!" she yelled and people ran to their desks and started making sure the Wells Corp firewall was ready for any intrusion.

* * *

Myka ran to her apartment and asked the cabby to wait because she would only be a few minutes. She pulled out a blue suit and pink blouse and quickly changed. She was anxious to get back to work to see how Helena was doing. She wouldn't have left her alone, but Leena was there and assured her she would give Helena her message. She quickly applied some mascara, wiped the blush brush across her cheeks, and hastily put on some lipstick. She was back downstairs before the meter doubled.

As she headed back up to midtown, Pete was driving his boss down to the same location. Myka entered the building in Times Square just minutes before Helena did. Myka noticed the rapid pace at which people seemed to be running about in the hallways. She was humming a song as she made her way to her office, stopping to say hello to Millie and pick up messages.

Myka went into her office and reviewed what she needed to get done that day. Fortunately, most of it seemed routine and there were no urgent calls from the City about anything Helena did. A little while later, Myka pulled at her jacket and fixed her hair and was about to make her way up to see Helena. The down elevator doors opened and Eileen got off.

"Eileen, I was just coming up to see you," Myka smiled. Having spent so much time with the young woman the past day had only endeared her to Myka more.

The girl's eyes filled with water immediately. "Oh, Ms. Bering," Eileen said and Myka panicked that something had happened to Helena.

"Is Helena okay?" Myka said worried that she had left her before the side effects had subsided. Myka was pulling the girl toward the up elevator, but Eileen was resisting.

"What is it?" Myka asked urgently.

She tried to talk. but the words wouldn't come. Finally she caught her breath long enough to say; "She fired me," Eileen said and began to sob.

Myka pulled her into her and hugged her. "No," Myka said sure the girl was mistaken, but Millie shot up from behind her desk, wide eyed – nodding her head rapidly to confirm that it was true.

Bad news traveled quickly at Wells Corp.

* * *

**I know ... I know...  
**


	21. Timing is Everything

**A/N - my apologies for making Helena so petulant here - she makes rebound by next chapter. It's to show what she had to learn - now that she's in a relationship she cares about. **

**And so many of you pointed out or asked why Myka didn't intuitively know what was going on for Helena if they're connected. I hope I addressed that here - my thought was that - like any worthwhile connection - it takes work and patience. Yes, they were connected in the WH when emotions were intense. But Myka was trying to suppress her feelings a little in order to take care of Helena and that may have clouded things up a bit.  
**

* * *

**Timing is Everything**

"Oh Eileen, surely there is a mistake," Myka said because she could not seem to console the girl. "What happened?" she asked and brought Eileen to sit down on the couch in the waiting area. "Get Mrs. Frederic, please," she asked Millie who jumped to find the HR Director.

"It's okay," Myka said but the poor thing couldn't stop. Millie rushed over with a glass of water.

"Tsk, tsk," Myka heard her say as she went back to her desk.

"Take a sip of this and see if you can …," Myka said and Eileen finally caught her breath.

"They texted me that she was coming and in a bad mood and that I should have her tea ready and so I ran to the kitchen and …," and the tears started again..,.." I prepared it," she said as if that was the problem. Myka patted her back until the latest jag was over.

"The elevator doors opened and I could tell they were right. She has a heavier footstep when she's upset," ….. and Myka smiled to think _of course you would know her different gaits_. "I stood up and said good morning, but she didn't say anything so I went into the kitchen to check the tea – she likes it steeped for exactly _four minutes and twenty seconds_," Eileen said and they both heard Millie yell out - "_Whoever heard of such a thing_," but they both ignored her.

"But as I was checking on the tea – it had thirty seconds to go, she called out for her messages and she sounded so upset that I ran to get them and then I gave them to her but I walked out really quietly and that slowed me down and the tea was steeping for _four minutes and fifty seconds_," Eileen said and drenched her last words in tears all over again.

Myka grabbed the last tissue out of the box and gave it to Eileen who couldn't decide if her nose or her eyes needed it more.

"And did you bring her the tea?" the lawyer in Myka asked. She wanted the facts.

"Yes and I told her that I was so sorry that it was steeping longer than usual," and Millie said '_by thirty seconds'_ from behind her desk and Myka closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"And then what happened?" Myka asked hoping Eileen was running out of tears.

"I put it on her desk when she didn't say anything, so I waited there in case she needed me and then she looked up and asked if I needed something and I said no and then she tasted the tea," Eileen said and her bottom lip started to quiver again.

"And?" Myka prompted.

"She said …if I couldn't make a good cup of tea, I was... fired," … she sobbed and put her head in Myka's lap.

For Eileen it was a foregone conclusion.

Whether Helena meant it that way or whether Eileen took it that way, Myka didn't care. Helena should know that the poor girl would be crushed if the word '_fired'_ was even mentioned. It was careless of Helena to be so cavalier.

"Eileen, I think perhaps Ms. Wells over reacted and probably wouldn't have known the tea was over steeped…" Myka tried, but Eileen shook her head.

"No, Ms. Bering, she knows. She knows if it's a second off. I don't know how, but she does," Eileen said and Myka found that just a little suspicious.

"OK tell you what we're going to do. Can you make me two cups of tea, sweetie? One the right time and one a few seconds off?" Myka asked.

"You want me to...make you tea?" Eileen asked. _Myka thought for a second that she might refuse – that she only made tea for Helena._

"Yes, if you could," Myka asked and got up and walked the youth to the little kitchen and left her to her work.

"If you ask me, that woman deserves Lipton tea – cold," Millie said even though no one asked.

"Millie," Myka said gently reprimanding her.

"Oh Ms. Bering, I'm sorry but that's just too much. Firing Eileen? She's the sweetest thing that walks God's green earth," Millie whispered.

"I'm sure this was a misunderstanding and Ms. Wells will make everything right," Myka said and Millie gave her a look because Myka didn't sound so convincing.

Minutes later, Eileen brought out the two cups of tea on a tray. "The one on your right is done exactly to the time, the one on the left is over by thirty seconds," she explained with great care.

Claudia bolted off the elevator and ran to Myka. "Is she fracking insane? She fired Eileen?" the Teckie said without noticing the young assistant. "What next? Kicking puppies, stealing lunch money. After what we did for her yesterday? Saving her ass the way we did. And that's not the first time that Mary Poppins has saved her ass. I mean, she's always …..oh, hello Eileen," Claudia said finally.

"Ms. Wells would never hurt animals or steal," Eileen said …..and she was serous.

Claudia opened her eyes wide and looked at Myka and her expression said it all – '_what are you going to do because you better do something'. _

"Perhaps Ms. Donovan would like to come with me upstairs," Myka said hoping Claudia could clue her in.

"Are you kidding me? No thank you. You know when you go up, the doors are gonna open and the flames are going to be shooting out from the walls and there's going to be fire and brimstone – wait what is brimstone – anyway yeah, no thanks. I got a firewall to secure," Claudia said.

She was backing up to the elevator and when it opened, she practically knocked Irene out of the way.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be up there?" Claudia asked concerned that her boss was alone.

"I tried," Mrs. Frederic said nonplused.

"You tried? You can't just _try_, lives are at stake here," Claudia blustered - thinking the adults didn't know what they were doing.

"I'll stay with Eileen," Irene said to Myka. She knew Helena's mood had nothing to do with work.

* * *

Myka took the two cups of tea and went upstairs. Packages were piled on Eileen's desk haphazardly because there was no one to sign for them. The phone was ringing continuously because there was no one to answer the phone. Myka put the tray down, knocked on the door, and entered with the tray.

"Does she not hear that phone? It's been lighting up for the last half hour. Where the bloody hell is she?" Helena yelled.

"Sit down," Myka said calmly as she put the tray down.

"Oh now she had you brining in my tea?" Helena asked her accent on full throttle because she was upset.

"Sit down," Myka said and Helena hesitated. It was good to see Myka, even if she was mad at her. She sat down in her big leather chair on the other side of the desk. Myka gently pushed the tray over to her.

"Taste them," she said.

"You want me to bloody drink two cups? And you made them?" Helena asked incredulously.

"Helena, there's something I am confused by and perhaps you can help me," Myka said taking her seat.

"What?" Helena asked softening just a little.

"When you were enclosed in that contraption, and I was outside, I could hear you, Helena. I could feel you," Myka said.

"Yes, I know," Helena said squirming just a little in her chair.

"So how come I can't hear nor feel what is going on with you now?" Myka asked genuinely confused.

"How the bloody hell…," Helena started, but caught Myka's look. "I assure you, I do not know," she changed it to.

"I think you do," Myka countered. She was after all, a lawyer. She knew you didn't always take the first answer. The confirmation was in Helena's refusal to answer.

"Mrs. Frederic seemed to be quite intuitive about you. I attributed this to her being psychically connected to you. Is that a fair statement?" Myka asked.

"Am I on trial?" Helena asked because she picked up on Myka's tone.

"Not yet. That's true isn't it?" Myka repeated.

"Yes, there is a connection with my _One_," Helena said.

"Then how is it that I don't feel it? Does it come with time? Is there a training period? Does it increase the more I get to know you?" Myka asked.

"How the …. I am not the _One_, I am the source, so how would I know what you feel or how you feel or when it happens," Helena protested. "I don't know everything!" said the one who thought she pretty much knew everything.

"Aha," Myka said in response. "Taste the tea, Helena."

Helena looked quizzically at her. The Brit's plan was to be very annoyed at Myka this morning – for leaving, for thwarting her plans – but now that she was sitting there, Helena was having a hard time staying annoyed.

"Oh goody. More of your _take charge_ attitude," Helena mumbled …..as she took the first cup and sipped it. She put it down none too gently. "This is not my cup."

"Thank you for indulging me. Now the other," Myka said pushing the second cup closer. Helena took the cup and drank from it and placed it back down.

"Well you might not be proficient at being my _One_, but you're getting better at making tea," Helena said getting to the heart of the matter.

"I never made you tea," Myka said.

"Well then it's an excellent first try, and I do appreciate your apologetic gesture," Helena said misreading the set up.

"Which one was better?" Myka asked, addressing first things first.

"Which? How the bloody hell would I know? They're both cups of tea!" Helena said losing patience.

Myka was used to uncooperative witnesses. She wasn't even hitting her stride yet.

"Yes, but which one tasted better?" Myka said.

Helena tried to figure out what this was about. _Had Myka made one cup, someone else the other and she wanted Helena to pick out the one she made? Was she looking for some kind of accolade for this?_

"You're uncharacteristically needy this morning," Helena pointed out.

"Try them again," Myka said pushing the tray closer. _God she was stubborn! _Helena thought.

"Very well, Counselor, if it will make you happy," Helena said and took two sips. "This one," she said sliding the saucer on Myka's left back toward her.

"You're sure?" Myka asked.

"Yes I'm bloody sure, I am English you know. We do know a thing or two about tea unlike the rest of the world," Helena fumed.

"Would you say that tea was steeped to perfection? The way you like it?" Myka pressed.

Helena took a deep breath. She knew there was a reason for this charade and it was only because she thought it was attached to Myka's apology that she played along.

"Without a doubt," Helena said.

"That surprises me," Myka said.

"Myka, it's alright if you don't know how to make the perfect cup of tea. The point is you're trying," Helena said trying to appreciate her efforts.

"Helena, I don't know the first thing about making any kind of tea, nor do I wish to learn. Eileen made those for me," Myka said.

"Pardon? Myka, really I don't care if she made you tea …where is she by the bloody way?" Helena said - now remembering her absence. She reached for the phone to buzz the assistant.

"She's not there Helena. You fired her remember?" Myka said.

"What? I did no such thing," Helena said vehemently.

"She brought you in tea and it wasn't steeped to the exact second you like and when she told you, you fired her," Myka said sitting back in the chair.

"She ... I ….. she said ..I…," Helena said.

"What happened Helena?" Myka asked trying to be fair. She had a pretty good idea of what transpired.

"Oh for bloody sakes. I came in and she brought me the tea and told me it wasn't done properly so I told her if she couldn't manage to make a bloody cup of tea …..," and Helena stopped.

"You told her she was fired and she believed you, Helena. She's devastated," Myka informed her.

"Oh bullocks! This is ridiculous. And what? She went crying down to you?" Helena said annoyed they were talking about Eileen being upset and not about what was upsetting Helena.

"Helena, that girl worships the ground you walk on. She thinks the world of you and she's extremely biased – she thinks you can do no wrong. Now you and I know better," Myka said smiling – a little too much for Helena. "You picked the over-steeped tea."

"What? " Helena said crossing her arms across her chest.

"The tea? The one you picked was steeping for – brace yourself Helena, four minutes and fifty seconds," Myka said feigning horror. "Over your preferred time by thirty seconds."

Helena looked at her, then the tea and then back at Myka. "How the bloody hell would I know the difference in tea by seconds?" Helena barked.

"Obviously you don't, but Eileen pays such close attention to your every whim, that she knows," Myka said.

"Well, get her back and I will _unfire_ her," Helena huffed.

"You'll apologize," Myka said and Helena wasn't finding this bossy Myka so sexy.

"Why is it that my One is always trying to make me into a bleeding heart social worker?" Helena said.

"Because we know your conduct in unbecoming," Myka said back.

"My conduct? Unbecoming? What about your conduct?" Helena said getting to what was bothering her.

"What did I do?" Myka asked and she wasn't defensive at all. She really wanted to know.

"You were supposed to stay with me last night. You …. You …made me …then you touched …..and ….. where did you go?" Helena finally said completing one thought.

"When I came out, you were asleep and I didn't want to disturb you," Myka explained.

"Well, I was waiting for you to disturb me," Helena blurted out and Myka pulled her lips in to suppress the smile.

"Helena, I was very concerned for your health, you know that. If you must know, I was very distracted by what was going on between us," Myka confessed. It took Helena a minute to take that in.

"You were?" she asked, her tone softened. "But you left.."

"Helena, you were through a lot yesterday. We all were. I was worried about the effects. I would never do anything – no matter how strongly I felt – that might delay your recovery," Myka said.

"You felt strongly?" Helena asked.

Myka got up from the chair and walked over to Helena's side and sat on the edge of the desk. "Ms. Wells you can be quite charming when you want to be. I found it very hard to resist you last night."

"Then why the bloody hell didn't you give into that?" Helena wondered out loud.

"Because there are right moments for that Helena. And last night was not it, in spite of how I felt," Myka explained.

"I hardly understand your logic," Helena said truthfully. "I was naked under that sheet," she said as if it were news.

"Yes, I know," Myka said smiling down at her.

Helena wanted to fall into the green pools that held her in their gaze. Myka's words were the balm for Helena's temper.

"Well, I'm all better now, thanks to your nursing care," Helena announced.

"I'm very glad to hear that," Myka said taking Helena's hand.

"So maybe you'll stay …after dinner tonight?" Helena asked.

"Oh I don't know," Myka said and Helena tried to pull her hand away, but Myka wouldn't let her. "I work for this woman who is on the warpath today and I don't know if I'll be able to get out of work."

"Really? Perhaps there's a good reason she is on the warpath as you call it," Helena said chagrined.

"Oh well I think it's because she's …..," and Myka looked into the ebony eyes and said; "...frustrated."

"Well perhaps then as her Chief Counsel you can do something about that," Helena said playing along.

"Are you suggesting that I fraternize with my boss?" Myka asked teasingly.

Helena stood up. "You have a gift for speech, Counselor. I am suggesting you use your tongue…," Helena said bending over to finish her sentence in Myka's ear.

Even knowing they were being playful, Myka was still surprised by Helena's remark. There were no small steps with Helena. She was ready to make one giant leap for Myka-kind. Helena finished her suggestion that left warm breath and lips grazing Myka's ear. Myka put her hand up to hold it when Helena stood back.

"You're ….going to …uhm….apologize ….to Eileen…now," Myka said struggling to sound forceful.

"I love it when you're bossy," Helena toyed with her. The smoldering look in Helena's eyes left no doubt who was back in charge.

"Helena," Myka warned, "Be good." She meant about Eileen.

"Oh darling, I promise you – you've never had _good_ the way I do it," Helena smiled seductively.

Myka stood up from the desk, surprised that her legs were still able to hold her upright. _God, this woman was a roller coaster ride of moods. _

"Good yes, well then…. Eileen," Myka said putting some distance between them.

Suddenly, Myka was aware of things coming at her. She felt intoxicated, a light feeling running through her veins. She felt dark, like a weight was heavy on the shoulders. She could feel something pulling at her in some places, and pushing at her in others. She moved backwards as parts of her felt like she was on fire, yet her hands were so cold they were trembling.

"Helena?" she asked looking at her.

"Yes, _now_ we are connected," Helena confirmed.


	22. Connections

**A/N I know I confused many of you about the 'connection' between Myka and Helena. They felt it in SD but not back in NY. When Myka stayed with Helena, she was dealing with her own conflicting feelings - and that interrupted the exchange. This is a new connection - and so it must be integrated for both of them. As their relationship changes and grows, so does the connection. **

**I'm sorry the last chapter reduced Helena for some of you. She's complex ...and she's dealing with something new - a real relationship. I hope this chapter expands her character more. **

* * *

**Connections**

"You control it?" Myka asked – still adjusting to the intake of sensations.

"Not entirely. I am not exactly sure how it works, but I believe it is like a circuit," the scientist said. "It has to be open to receive it. I do think it's energy driven so when we were in the Warehouse, our emotions were running high, and therefore, we connected more easily. "

"But I wanted to last night. I wanted to understand what you were dealing with," Myka said.

"I think you were dealing with your own …conflicting feelings," Helena pointed out.

"Mrs. Frederic could tell…," Myka stuttered.

"Mrs. Frederic was more of a _maternal_ _One_, Myka. Our connection is ….well, not _maternal_, so it will be different," Helena explained.

It was as if a drug was being flushed through an IV into her body. There was a cool rushing sensation that seemed to cloak her. It wasn't scary – in fact it felt exhilarating. "This is …amazing," Myka said suddenly aware of how close she felt to Helena.

"I'm glad you think so," Helena smiled at the prospect of sharing something with Myka. She moved in closer to see if Myka was doing okay. Her breathing was returning to normal and Helena touched her wrist to feel her pulse.

"Now let's go play nice," she said and they left her office in pursuit of the broken-hearted assistant.

"I believe this is the second time the poor girl thought I fired her," Helena confessed at the elevator. "I really must get better at explaining myself."

"You're going to have to make this up to her," Myka said.

"Make it up? I'm apologizing," Helena pointed out.

"Yes, but I think Eileen deserves more than an apology, especially after yesterday. She quoted HG Wells to me, Helena. She practically saved the day single-handedly…..again, I might point out," Myka said thinking back. Eileen had a pretty good track record.

"I will send her theater tickets," Helena said.

"Does she like the theater?" Myka asked.

"How the bloody …ahem…. I mean, I have no way of knowing. Perhaps dinner for her whole family?" Helena tried.

"Is that something …," Myka started to ask, but Helena interrupted her.

"Yes, I get it – I don't know what she likes. From now on, we will ask employees to fill out wish lists so that if I ever upset them, I will know whether they like flowers or a fruit basket or…," and she stopped when she caught the look on Myka's face and lowered her head. "You might find this hard to believe, but emotional arenas are not my forte. I will think of something."

Myka noticed the slightest hesitation on Helena's part when the elevator doors opened. And now she understood why. Any enclosure made Helena pause. She stood near Helena in the elevator.

"I'm texting Claudia, she might have a good idea," Myka said.

* * *

The elevator door opened and out stepped Helena with Myka behind her. Eileen stood up to face her employer. She was ready to take it like a woman – and would wait to collapse later. When Helena saw the girl's reddened eyes and nose and the mascara under her eyes, she stopped in her tracks….and felt terrible. Suddenly, Helena could feel this surge of guilt at her actions because she knew she had been too flippant with the sweet girl.

Helena started to walk quickly towards her and almost everyone there – including Claudia - feared for Eileen …except Eileen. In a moment of pure emotion – Helena grabbed her and embraced her. Eileen leaned into that hug and melted.

"Wow – didn't see the hug coming," Claudia whispered to Irene.

"She can surprise you," Irene replied.

"I am so sorry," Eileen started to say, but Helena released her and looked at her.

"My dear, you did nothing wrong. I was being quite petulant in my response to a ….…," and Helena thought better than to share the reason. "Situation. I do apologize," she concluded.

"Oh Ms. Wells, you have been through so much," Eileen said excusing her boss.

Helena looked over at Myka as if to say '_now what do I do_?' Myka didn't want Eileen dismissing this so quickly or Helena might think it was okay. She jerked her head at Helena to persist. Helena took a deep breath. She liked it best when people got the message the first time.

"Ms. Sullivan," Helena said taking her hands as they sat down. "You are very kind and I do appreciate that you see the best in everyone, including me, but one must take responsibility for their actions and I regret that I was so dismissive of your feelings today."

"Thank you, Ms. Wells," Eileen said. "I'm not fired then?"

"No, of course not," Helena said and started to get up, but noticed the look on Myka's face. She sat back down.

"I would like to offer you a token of my sincerity," Helena said and then she and Eileen stared at one another.

Claudia saw the opportunity and took it. "Perhaps Eileen would like a trip to Disney World," she suggested. Now every turned to look at her. "What? Who doesn't want to go to Disney?"

"No, I don't want to do that, but thank you just the same," Eileen said. "I don't want anything. I just want my job."

"Well you have it, so it's settled," Helena said smiling – relieved that it was over. One look at Myka told her she was wrong and down she went again.

"Ms. Sullivan, it would appear that I …must…..would like to …offer you something along with my heartfelt apology, and I would appreciate it greatly if you would help me acquire exactly what would please you," Helena said, smiling but getting exasperated. _This is why she rarely apologized for anything._

"Maybe Eileen would like her own BMW 3 Series," Claudia said because no one was coming up with any good idea. "Disney on Ice?"

Eileen smiled. "I just want my job back and I have it so I don't need anything else. Really."

"If you could have anything that you wanted," Irene finally asked, "... and Ms. Wells could give it to you, what would it be?"

Eileen lowered her eyes and thought about it. She didn't want anything material because she felt it was unnecessary. She knew that they were insisting because they wanted Helena to take ownership of her actions.

"Well, I would enjoy going on a tea tasting tour in Chelsea," Eileen said.

"Bravo, wonderful. I shall procure the tickets immediately," Helena said relieved it was done.

"With you….," Eileen added and it took Helena a minute to notice that she was talking to her.

"With me?" Helena asked surprised that the girl would want to do anything with her after this episode.

"Yes, if it wouldn't be too much trouble," Eileen added.

Then Myka saw one of the reasons she was growing increasingly fonder of her friend. There was a side to Helena that was kind and gentle and downright charming. While some of the people there feared that Helena would reject the offer, Myka saw the gleam in Helena's eyes.

Helena smiled. "It would be my pleasure," she said and meant it.

If she had given Eileen a large sum of money, it would not have excited her more. Eileen was thrilled at the prospect of sharing something with the woman she admired so. Helena stood up and looked at Irene.

"Not bad, Helena. Not bad at all," Irene said.

"I would have gone for season tickets, but that's just me," Claudia said.

Helena's own reward was the look on Myka's face. She was pleased with Helena and the Brit liked it. The connection had a vacillating nature to it that Helena was not yet aware of.

"You're a wonderful CEO, did you know that?" Myka said in a soft voice to Helena.

"I have help," Helena smiled as she walked to the elevator with Eileen who was telling her in excruciating detail how the tour would go.

"We start at La Maison du Chocolat for the English & French Tea Traditions Tour. After a brief introduction to La Maison du Chocolat, we'll have a chance to sample their melange tea blend. Next, we head to Takashimaya – where you can shop for tea pots, various loose teas, and even some of tea-infused confections. Then we visit James Robinson where we view a variety of antique silver tea pots, creamers, sugar bowls, and other accessories. Around 3 p.m. we head down to the Meatpacking District to have afternoon tea at Arium. They have a full afternoon tea, including three types of scones, five different tea sandwiches and five small sweets alongside our tea of choice," the excited woman said without taking a breath.

As the elevator door closed, Helena looked out at Myka and mouthed – '_you are coming with us'_.

* * *

Myka asked Irene to come into her office now that all was right with the world and Wells Corp could return to business as usual.

"Irene, I wanted to ask you about you experience with being Helena's _One_," Myka said offering Irene some coffee as they sat down.

"It does not come with an instruction booklet, I can tell you that," Irene said.

"Yes, I gathered that. I felt it so strongly when we were in South Dakota with Helena. Then very little ...until I went to speak to Helena before. Then suddenly, I felt it jolt me," Myka said.

"Does Helena have any insights?" Irene asked.

"She thinks your connection with her was more …maternal," Myka said and Irene laughed.

"Yes, I guess I can see that," the older woman agreed. "Myka, Helena asked me to fulfill that role out of desperation. She thought she was dying and I think didn't want to leave without someone knowing who she was. I had no idea what she was asking of me other than what one friend might ask another in an emotional situation – I offered her support and swore my confidence to whatever she wanted to tell me," Irene shared and put the cup down.

Myka noticed that a serious look came across her face – no trace of her smile left.

"Myka, I do think that your connection with Helena will be different because your relationship is different, but there is more," Irene said and Myka leaned forward to listen.

"There were times when I didn't feel connect to Helena other than as a friend. We could go for days like that, and considering some of the trouble she got herself into, I was happy not to have a front row seat to it. Other times, it felt as if Helena's life was on a full screen projector in my head. I felt things – heavy things – that I couldn't explain. I would check on Helena and she seemed to be fine, yet the heaviness continued. I don't know if I was tapping into Helena's unconscious, and thought maybe once it found an opening it came to me. Myka, it wasn't always pleasant. In fact, some nights I couldn't sleep," Irene confessed.

Myka sat back and thought about what was being said. "Do you think Helena knows?"

"No, not consciously. It's not like psychic text messaging as best I can tell. I think …..," and Irene paused as she chose her next words. "I think it happens when Helena needs someone to help her carry whatever it is she is dealing with. As you know, Helena does not often swim in the deep end of the emotional pool," she said and Myka smiled at the analogy. "But when she is forced to, that is when the connection seems the strongest," Irene said.

"Are you sorry you're not connected?" Myka asked.

"I am relieved she is with you," Irene said, patting Myka on the knee and standing up.

Irene never over stayed her welcome. She had given Myka what she asked for and what she could handle ….. for now.

* * *

**I hope that helps but if not, please let me know. I do appreciate it.  
**


	23. I Got Your Number

**I Got Your Number**

If Helena thought the disconnect with Irene would bring her less often to her office, she was mistaken. The HR Director went directly there when she left Myka's office. She was happy to see that Eileen was back at her beloved station and appeared quite content.

"No need," Irene said knocking and going in. She didn't need to be announced.

Helena was busy mulling over contracts and talking to the biomedical staff on a conference call.

"I think Pfizer offers the best channels of distribution, but I'd like to hear what you think at our next meeting," Helena said and there was silence on the other end. What she could not see was the staff sitting around the table like deer in headlights. She never asked what they thought.

"OK…. Ms. Wells," finally one of them said before they hung up.

"Playing nice I see," Irene said sitting down.

"Isn't that what you always told me to do?" Helena said signing paperwork.

"Yes, but you're actually doing it," Irene commented. After witnessing her boss' efforts with Eileen, she wondered if it wasn't Myka's influence that was the impetus for Helena's change.

"Helena, it's time to talk about that subject that you don't like to discuss," Irene said gently.

"Sports?" Helena said not looking up from her desk.

"Not sports, Helena. It's time for me to retire," Irene said and saw the immediate reaction of Helena shutting down.

"No," Helena said firmly.

"Helena," Irene smiled, "I told you that I would help you staff your company when we started and I did. I explained that I would stay one, maybe two years at most. Then we connected and I wouldn't dream of leaving then. Now you have Ms. Bering," Irene explained.

"I do not see what possible reason you have to want to leave ….. here," and Helena almost slipped and said... _me_. "People depend on you. You can't just leave…. all these people ….who count on you."

"The people …who depend on me are quite self-sufficient," Irene said and they both knew who she meant. "It does not have to be now, but I want you to start thinking about it and about whom you would like in my spot. Eileen might be a good candidate," the older woman grinned at the thought.

"Bloody hell, no! She'll be marrying everyone off and we'll be hosting weddings in the employee dining room," Helena said.

"Well, I just want you to think about it, ok?" Irene said. Helena was already thinking about it.

"You have my word that I will," the crafty CEO said.

* * *

As soon as Irene left, Helena was on the phone with Claudia instructing her that she needed to know more about Irene's family and could she get her phone numbers. If Irene was leaving for family reasons, Helena would bring them to her. At any cost. Once she had that information, she acted on it.

"I would like you and Mr. Jinx here to take a little trip to California," Helena explained to Pete. "Mrs. Frederic's two sons live in San Diego and I would like you to ascertain their employment at any cost."

"You want them to _make them an offer they can't refuse_?" Pete said in a decent imitation of Marlon Brando. It was lost on Helena.

"Well, yes," she concurred.

"No, I was doing ….I was saying it like the Godfather," Pete tried.

"Say it however they understand it," Helena asked.

"So you want Pete to offer them jobs ….here …..in New York and you think they will leave San Diego?" Claudia asked because who would leave that weather for New York's sleet and slush.

"Ms. Donovan, if Mrs. Frederic leaves, I will be very upset. What do I do when I'm upset?" Helena asked.

"You try to break down the firewall. We're on it, boss," Claudia said grabbing Steve and getting out. Pete stayed behind.

* * *

"Boss, I have a question," Pete said having given some thought. "My mother is coming into town over the weekend so I was thinking of taking off."

Helena seemed surprised by the question. "Of course, Mr. Lattimer, you don't work for me …what is the expression? Oh yes, twenty four seven," Helena said pleased she used the idiom correctly.

"Actually …," Pete said hoping Helena would realize he was practically available anytime she called him. She did.

"Oh," she said when that fact dawned on her. "Of course. Take your mother to a Broadway show, brunch, museums. Just tell Eileen and she'll make the arrangements," Helena offered.

"Thanks boss," Pete said. He could afford to take his mother to all those things on his generous salary, but didn't have a clue how to go about setting it up.

Then Helena's favorite sight appeared in her door as Pete left.

* * *

"Come in Counselor," Helena said to Myka.

Myka carried in a stack of papers for Helena to sign. Papers that her assistant could have taken up and handed to Eileen, but Myka enjoyed her visits.

"That was very sweet of you to accept Eileen's invitation," Myka said.

"I'm glad you think so. It should be fun," Helena smiled placing her signature where Myka pointed.

"You'll enjoy it, I'm sure," Myka said.

"You mean - we'll enjoy it," Helena corrected her.

"Helena," Myka started to say.

"Ah ah, Counselor, you suggested I offer her something and I did. Now wouldn't you like a tour of English and …," and Helena shuddered before saying…," French tea?"

"I would like to see you drinking French tea," Myka teased. "I think I will join you."

"Very funny," Helena said back.

"I was wondering," Myka said when the paperwork was all done, "Would you like to come to my apartment for dinner tonight?"

"I would like that very much," Helena said because Myka could have suggested anywhere and Helena would have agreed.

"I'll make you my famous _spaghetti and meatballs ala Bering_," Myka laughed.

"I look forward to it," Helena said.

"Oh and Helena, can we make this _super casual_?" Myka asked and Helena said of course even though she had no idea what that meant.

No sooner did Myka get on the elevator then Eileen was summoned to ask that the definition of 'super casual' was.

"I think Ms. Bering wants to have a relaxing dinner and probably she doesn't want you to dress up," Eileen offered.

"What is the other option?" Helena asked.

"Dressing down," Eileen said. "You know, like casual Fridays?" but Helena gave her a blank expression.

"Here," Eileen said grabbing her tablet. "Where are you going?"

"Ms. Bering's apartment," Helena said and Eileen's head shot up.

"Do not say anything to that doorman," she said authoritatively.

"The doorman?" Helena asked.

"The one that fed guy paid off? To tell him when Ms. Bering was coming and going. Tommy Boy?" Eileen reminded Helena.

"Oh yes, Mr. Lopez. I do remember," Helena said making a note.

"Do you have a college sweatshirt? Cause that is super casual?" Eileen said.

"Do you know what year I attended Oxford, Ms. Sullivan?" Helena said smiling.

"Oh yeah – no spirit wear in 1885?" Eileen said without making it sound like a joke. "OK here, Camo Pop from Vogue," Eileen said. "It will look great on you."

"OK," Helena said trusting the young assistant's taste.

"Do you want me to get the pants? Maybe you have a blouse that will go with it?" Eileen asked.

"I have no idea. Can you order the entire ensemble?" Helena asked.

"The shoes, too?" Eileen asked certain Helena had shoes that would go.

"Yes, and the bag, too," Helena said because she liked the way it all went together.

"OK," Eileen said not even asking about the jewelry shown in the picture. It was from _Tiffany's_ and there was nothing that said casual about that.

"What are you bringing?" the assistant asked, confirming again why she should never be let go. Helena was usually the hostess, not the guest. She didn't know.

"How about flowers? A bottle of wine? A DVD?" Eileen suggested.

"What would you bring?" Helena asked genuinely curious.

"I would bring dessert," Eileen said.

"Get all of them," Helena said when she couldn't choose.

* * *

Eileen went about ordering the clothes for her boss. The skinny fit pants in camo colors of brown, black, and green from _Zara_, the white _Queen's Wardrobe_ blouse with the opened neck and three-quarter sleeves, the _Dior_ high-heeled shoes with the _Prada_ bag were delivered with two hours once Eileen explained who they were for. There wasn't a designer on Seventh Avenue worth his or her salt, that didn't want Helena G. Wells to wear their designs.

Helena spent the rest of the day following up on some work in the various departments. There wasn't an employee in the building who didn't run into Helena and not notice the difference. She was calmer and friendlier. She asked for input at the afternoon meeting and when someone admitted their project was not quite on schedule, she didn't explode. She suggested they adjust the timeline to allow for further testing.

Some suspected medications; others body snatchers. Only Helena's closest friends attributed the change to Helena being happy.

Pete drove Helena to Myka's apartment at 7:30. Helena was armed with pink roses, a bottle of zinfandel, the DVD of The_ War of the Worlds_, and two small cheesecakes. When she approached the building, the young doorman held the door open for her.

"Can I help you with those?" the man asked pretty sure he knew the guest.

"No, thank you. Would you please ring Ms. Bering's apartment for me," Helena asked politely.

"Ms. Bering, this is Thomas. Ms. Wells is here to see you," he announced not needing her name. Helena suddenly remembered what Eileen had told her about not speaking to the doorman.

"You're rather young for a doorman, are you not?" Helena asked as he walked her to the elevator and pressed the button for her since her arms were full.

"Yes, I was very lucky to get this job," the young man said back.

He held the door opened and pressed Myka's floor. Helena put her foot on the electronic door to hold it back.

"I hope that luck holds out for you this evening, Mr. Lopez," Helena said.

"Thanks!" he said not understanding it was a threat and that Helena's hands would be free on her trip back down later.

"Neanderthal," she said as the door closed.

* * *

Helena approached Myka's door and struggled with finding the bell, but the door opened without signally her arrival.

Myka stood there in a gray t-shirt imprinted with _Colorado U – Law School_ and its logo, blue sweatpants that hugged her across her hips and white socks. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail with only the defiant curls across her forehead. She had a dishtowel flung over one shoulder and a wooden spoon in her hand. She took in the vision in front of her. Helena was slightly shorter, but in those heels she met Myka's eyes. She looked exquisite even in pants that bore the camouflage imprint.

"Oh gosh, let me help you," Myka finally said, after the long silence as they drank each other in.

She grabbed the bottle of wine and dessert bag and invited her guest inside. She stared at Helena from behind as she walked into Myka's long entryway.

"So... this is you... dressing casual?" Myka laughed at the outfit.

"Yes, do you like it?" Helena said believing she had hit the mark.

"Do you have any play clothes?" Myka laughed.

_Behave_! Helena said to herself. "It smells delicious in here."

"Oh I hope you like it. It's actually the only dish I am decent at," Myka confessed.

Helena looked around the large room. Everything in it said Myka - from the Monet print on the wall, to the tall bookcases filled with books. There were family pictures on the mantel piece and large books on the coffee table. "This is lovely," Helena said taking in the warm feel of the place.

"Do you own a pair of flat shoes?" Myka asked looking down at her foot attire.

"I ….don't really know," Helena said shrugging her shoulders and Myka laughed.

"Oh! These are for you," Helena said handing the bouquet to her hostess and the DVD.

"They're beautiful," Myka said smelling the roses. "How did you know this was one of my favorite movies?" she laughed.

"I'm afraid you know the ending then," Helena teased.

"I could watch it a million times," Myka said. She leaned over and kissed Helena and said thank you.

Myka put the flowers in a vase, opened the wine, and poured out two glasses of the pinkish elixir.

"I'd like to make a toast," Myka said bringing the wine into the room and handing Helena a glass. "To connections," Myka said genuinely, raising her glass.

"To connections," Helena concurred and touched her glass against Myka's.

* * *

Downstairs in the lobby, Thomas was busy sorting packages that were delivered for the residents. His cell phone rang and he looked down at the number and picked it up.

"Yes, this is Thomas. Who gave you my number? Oh Mr. Gore, yeah I know him. Yes, I understand. OK, sure. Yes, Ms. Wells is upstairs now. She's been there since a little before eight. Me? I'm doing a double shift tonight to cover for someone so I'll be here until tomorrow morning. OK, I'll see you then," he said and closed the phone.

He went back to sorting out the packages without a care in the world.


	24. Getting to Know You

**My apologies for confusing (and upsetting) some of you - due to the ill-written ending - it sounded as if Jack was back. He's not. He gave someone else Tommy Boy's private phone number. **

**And I'd like to apologize in advance if the song that I took this title from gets stuck in your head the way it is stuck in mine. (day...by ...day). **

**And thank you to QLB for suggesting what a real casual outfit might look like. I needed Claudia to help with that and she will.  
**

* * *

**Getting to Know You**

When Eileen was finishing up her work, Claudia stopped in to see if she wanted to join them for drinks. Eileen was more than happy to and called her mother to say she would be late. She put the IPad down on the desk with the outfit that she had ordered for Helena that afternoon.

"A little fancy for work, don't you think?" Claudia said.

"Oh that's not for me. I was trying to help Ms. Wells dress casual for her dinner date, and I think I failed," Eileen confessed.

"You are one walking guilt machine. How did you fail?" Claudia asked.

"Well, I thought my casual was too casual and so I thought I'd start by taking it down a few notches by showing her the camouflage look, but she wanted the blouse, the shoes, the bag," Eileen said getting in the elevator with her wiser friend.

"Dude, Helena does not do casual. We are so going to have to get her an outfit for your walking tea tour. Chucks! Yes, green chucks, and a hoodie. And an "I heart NYC" t-shirt," Claudia screamed.

"Oh my gawd, she would look great in that, but we could never get her to do that," Eileen said.

"We can't, but I know someone who could get her to get a belly button ring and a tattoo in the same sitting," Claudia schemed. "Let's go plan her outfit!"

"A Yankees cap!" Eileen squealed because it would look so good on her boss.

* * *

"What was that music I heard when I entered?" Helena wondered out loud.

It reminded Myka that she had been blasting "_Getting to Know You_," from the Broadway musical on an old stereo that she brought with her. She had silenced it when she went to answer the door.

"Do you know the _King and I_?" Myka asked.

"I think you mean the Kind and me, darling. Yes, I know you," Helena answered sweetly. "Now of which King do you speak?"

Myka's face broke into a wide grin. "You are incredibly adorable, do you know that – even when you're correcting my grammar."

"I know a great deal about myself, but that's not an adjective I would use," Helena said. "Oh, but I guess Ms. Sullivan's behavior is that of _adoring_, so then it would stand to reason I would be - adorable," the literary genius parsed out.

Myka's grin turned to laughter at the literal analysis. "Oh yes, she adores you. Of that I have no doubt," Myka said.

"And you, Myka Bering?" Helena asked slowly putting the wine glass to her lips and sipping.

"And me what, Helena Wells?" Myka asked coyly.

"Do you adore me?" Helena answered.

"Long before I met you," Myka answered and went into the kitchen to bring out a plate of toasted bread with a dab of bruschetta on each.

"That's not fair. You adored my writing, my creativity, my literary genius, my linguistic scope. You adored me as a man. Now you know the real me – the brilliant entrepreneur, the forefront inventor and scientist, the woman," HG all but pouted.

Myka shook her head slightly. "I adore your modesty," Myka laughed, but Helena scoffed.

"I've spoken only truths and yet you impugn my integrity," Helena said faking her annoyance.

"You're right. If there is one thing you are very honest about, it is about yourself," Myka said continuing the tease, but it gave Helena pause. _Was that true? _

Helena stared at Myka as she thought about that question. It wasn't that she had lied about anything, but she hadn't told her everything yet either. There was a difference, Helena concluded.

"You mean the musical with the score by Rogers and Hammerstein. It is based on the 1944 novel - _Anna and the King of Siam_ by Margaret Landon. She wrote the story based on the memoirs of Anna Leonowens who was governess to the children of King Mongkut of Siam in the early 1860s. Something, I am pleased to say, that was _before_ my time," Helena laughed.

Myka didn't mean to stare, but she couldn't help it. She always prized intelligence and here she was, standing with one of the brightest people the world had ever seen. Helena was the real deal, the whole package and Myka marveled that she could even hold a conversation with her.

"What are you doing with me?" Myka said, not out of insecurity so much as wonder.

Oh the answers that flashed through the Time Traveler's mind. She lowered her head, took a sip of wine and through those naturally thick eyelashes asked; "Whatever do you mean?"

It brought Myka back from contemplation. "Nothing," Myka smiled and offered Helena some of the appetizer.

"So what is it about your meal that makes it _ala Bering_?" Helena asked as she followed Myka into the kitchen when she went to check on the meal.

"An old family secret ingredient," Myka said stirring the sauce in a large pot on the stove. "Here taste," she said as she put a little on a clean wooden spoon and offered it to Helena. "Be careful, it might be hot," Myka said and Helena's eyes started to smolder with interpretation.

Helena leaned in and opened her mouth slightly for Myka to feed her. There was only so much suppression Helena could do. Myka put the spoon on Helena's bottom lip and waited for her to take it in. The Brit put her hand on Myka's wrist and gently and slowly pushed the spoon into her mouth. She was too busy staring at Myka's eyes to notice temperature. "It's delicious," she said finally swallowing.

"Oh good! I'm so glad you like it," Myka said pleased. She pulled the spoon back - and a little bit of the sauce fell down onto Helena's white blouse. "Oh Helena, I'm so sorry," Myka said and ran quickly to the refrigerator for club soda and a dishtowel.

Helena assured her it was okay and not to bother because she could see how upset Myka was, but stopped talking when her host shoved her hand into her blouse to hold the material out as she rubbed the stain with the club soda soaked towel.

"This should do the trick," Myka said too concerned about the stain on the expensive blouse to realize the back of her hand was now pressing into Helena's left breast.

Helena clenched her teeth and tried to breathe, but she was pretty sure she wasn't. The touch of Myka's skin on hers was titillating and she feared Myka would feel her heart pounding and stop. Myka's quick actions saved the blouse, but threw Helena into a spiral.

'_I am not going to be able to watch spaghetti slide through those lips,_' Helena thought to herself.

"There, I did it!" Myka said relieved that she got the stain out.

"Indeed you did," Helena said back and didn't mean the thorough cleaning.

"May I ask you a question," Myka asked completely unaware that her actions just made Helena speechless. Helena nodded her head instead.

"Why do you have a GPS locator in your….," Myka said and looked down at the area she meant.

"That…is a very good…question," Helena said taking a sip of wine to get her voice back. "You met some of the people I used to work with. My fear was that they might …demand my attendance at a future date…and as you can see, they don't take no for an answer. So I devised a subcutaneous tracker and asked Ms. Donovan to inject it."

"Oh," Myka responded. It did answer her question, yet she was still curious. "Do you think they would try to do that now? Or are they officially done with you?"

"I don't know if they are ever _officially_ done with you, as you put it. They seem to have trouble acknowledging the tie is severed when you leave," Helena said. "Also, they get very upset when you take something out of the Warehouse," Helena said emphasizing the word '_out'_.

"You mean like when we took you?" Myka asked, checking the bread warming in the oven.

"No, I mean when you remove an item that is logged into their computer as belonging there," Helena said and Myka noticed she was not looking her in the eye.

"Did you remove something?" Myka asked because she could tell that was sign of something.

"I took what belonged to me," Helena said.

"Well, if it belonged to you, why wouldn't they allow you to take it," Myka asked. This line of questioning was second nature to the lawyer. Myka was quickly learning that when an answer didn't flow rapidly from her friend, there was a really good reason.

"These are beautiful," Helena said of the Waterford stem glasses on the table set for two.

"You do know I have a law degree, yes? And that I was trained in how to get the answers I want, even from the most evasive witnesses. So avoiding my questions really won't do you any good," Myka said to the guilt ridden guest.

"Is that spaghetti done? I'm starving," Helena lied.

"You are a terrible liar. You better never be on the opposite side of me in court," Myka teasingly threatened.

"I may have …removed something …the last time we were there," Helena said.

"The last time? You mean the only time – the other day?" Myka asked, stirring the spaghetti in the boiling water.

"Yes," Helena said.

"You took something? When?" Myka wondered.

"When you told me not to come in with you when you spoke to the Regents. I went for a walk…into the Warehouse and took back the crystal from my Time Machine," Helena said.

"The crystal from your ….Time Machine. Of course," Myka said trying to grasp that. "Because it does not work …without it?"

"Yes," Helena said.

"And you …want it to work?" Myka asked fearful on the answer.

"No, I mean I don't plan on using it," Helena said and Myka let out a sigh of relief.

"But you wanted the crystal?" Myka asked.

"It's mine," Helena said explaining her motive.

"Yes, I guess technically it is and I'd have no problem proving that if we were talking about a bicycle that you had a receipt for," Myka said.

"Why would you have to substantiate anything?" Helena asked.

"Well, if you're right about the Regents not keen on losing any of their inventory, they might subpoena you to retrieve the item. It would be my job to prove that you are the rightful owner, and that they had possession on your behalf, but not ownership," Myka thought out.

"Ah," Helena said taking a bite of a crunchy bread stick. "I forgot that I now retain the best lawyer there is."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Myka said putting her head back and allowing a cooked strand of spaghetti to slip through her lips to test its readiness.

"Oh, I'm counting on that," Helena said into her glass of wine as she drained it of its contents.

Myka readied the pasta and scooped two helpings of it onto two plates. Then she ladled some sauce and small meatballs onto the spaghetti. She placed the plates down on table that was set in the adjoining dining area. She gathered the bread and placed it in a small basket and brought in the freshly grated Parmesan cheese.

"I hope this isn't too high in calories for you," Myka said of the spread.

'_I can think of ways to burn it off_,' boomed in Helena's mind, but her mouth assured Myka it was fine.

"Helena," Myka said as she sat across the small table from her. "I was going to ask you to do something later after dinner. I don't know if you like to... do that sort of thing, but it's perfectly fine if you don't want to, ok?" Myka said and a long strand of pasta slipped between those lips making a smacking sound and making Myka laugh at the noise.

'_That sort of thing_?' Helena thought to herself. '_Yes I like to do that sort of thing. Oh God, let her sort of thing be my sort of thing_,' Helena prayed as she smiled and said 'of course.'

* * *

Helena had told Pete that she would text him _when_…and she meant _if_…..she was ready to come home and that he shouldn't wait. He drove to meet up with Claudia, Steve, and Eileen at the bar on 34th Street. About an hour into their socializing, he got a text.

"Hey guys, I gotta go," he announced drinking the last of his Coke. "My mother wasn't supposed to be here until Friday night, but she just texted that she's in New York. Thanks for getting those tickets, Eileen," Pete said because the assistant had gotten him the best seats in the house.

"OK, and let me know if you want your Mom to come on the Tea Tour with Ms. Wells and Ms. Bering and me," Eileen said and Pete said he would ask her.

"Why not bring your mother?" Claudia asked after he left.

"Oh no, I don't think that would be a good idea. My parents have this awful idea about Ms. Wells cause I work late and all. Someday maybe," Eileen said as she said goodnight and went home, too.

"I'd marry that girl if she asked me to," Claudia said of the youth.

"Hell, I'd marry her if she asked me," Steve said.

* * *

** Does that help at all? Love your feedback as always. **


	25. Interpretations

**I hope I redeemed myself with that last chapter ;-) **

**Love your comments, posts, questions - oh God and the wishes/possible story lines ...LOVE THEM! **

**These vignettes are all around the same time - of that same night. **

* * *

**Interpretations  
**

Eileen bounced into her house a little more bubbly than usual if that was possible.

"I can't be holding dinner until your boss sees fit to let you go home," her mother yelled as she put the roast chicken on the table next to Eileen' s place setting.

"Thanks, mom," Eileen said kissing her mother. She wasn't particularly hungry, but her mother had gone to all the trouble of keeping it warm.

"Does that woman know you have a home?" Mrs. Sullivan asked and her distaste of Eileen's boss was clear.

"Mom, I went out with friends from work, remember I told you when I called. My boss was long gone," Eileen explained. "Oh mom, I got to pick out her outfit for dinner tonight!"

"A grown woman and you're picking out her clothes. Was she naked at work?" her father laughed coming into the kitchen for a second helping of the best cook in the world's chicken.

"Oh dad," Eileen said.

"And she knows you went to college? And it cost a lot of money?" her mother asked…for the hundredth time.

"Yes mom, she knows," Eileen said taking the smallest piece of meat and passing the plate to her dad who ate his first supper hours ago.

"If that woman ever thinks of firing you, I swear to all the saints in heaven I will go down there," her mother said as she passed the potatoes and corn.

"I'm not sure you're supposed to swear to the saints," her father teased her mother.

Eileen shoved a large piece of chicken in her mouth and smiled as she thought of what would happen if she ever told them Helena had fired her twice that week. Well, not technically.

"She likes me mom. We're going for tea," Eileen said hoping to get Helena on her good side.

"Well for the love of mike, you and the Brit going for tea. Your ancestors are turning over in their graves," her father laughed scooping up the last of the potatoes.

"Oh daddy," Eileen said of his cultural bias.

"Next you'll be asking her to the St. Patty's day party!" her mother laughed.

"Well if you do, don't tell your Nana or she'll have a stroke," her father added.

This was in part the reason Eileen didn't move out. She made good money at Wells Corp. Not enough to live in the City yet, but she could afford to rent a place with a couple of friends from college who were living in Brooklyn and commuting to their jobs. Eileen loved her parents and being their only later in life child, they doted on her. Sometimes too much.

"Oh I'll be in the City tomorrow. Your Aunt Rose and I are going to the matinée of _Phantom_. We'll stop by your office. Your Aunt has never seen your place," her mother said and offered her water when she started to choke at the thought.

"Oh I don't know, Mom. I'm pretty busy at work and…," Eileen tried, but her father nudged her under the table and winked indicating it would make her mother happy to show her off.

"Sure, just call me when you get there, ok?" Eileen said and started the prayers that Helena was out of the office all day tomorrow.

* * *

Pete checked his phone and as expected, there was no message from Helena. He drove uptown to the Sheraton to meet his mom. She was a school teacher and usually had summers off, but for the last few, she took on extra jobs and couldn't visit. Pete felt close to her and his sister, especially after his father died years ago. He was looking forward to his mother's impromptu visit, although he was unsure how they'd spend their time. He wasn't into sightseeing and his mother wasn't into sports. Maybe he would ask her to join his friends on the tea tour. Pete valet parked the car and went into the hotel. He was feeling really good at the prospect of seeing his mother. This is why it surprised him when he suddenly got this really bad vibe as he pushed through the revolving door. He checked his phone – nothing. He first noticed the glitch in his vibe readings when he was at the facility in South Dakota. He figured the _change of the guard_ with Helena's One, may have gotten his vibe energies caught up in that. He started to worry it might be about his mother and so he rushed through the lobby into the small restaurant. He breathed a little easier when he saw her, dressed in an emerald-green suit, and looking very happy.

"Mom!" Pete said giving her a hug that was supposed to be gentle, but the more he hugged her, the more he realized he missed her.

"Oh Pete, let me look at you," Jane Lattimer said holding him at arm's length. "You look good, son."

They sat down at the table and ordered a coke and wine, neither of them wanted to eat.

"How is work?" Jane asked Pete and he told her that he loved his job even though it was crazy hours. "I could never do one of those jobs that require you to do the same thing day after day," he shared.

"You mean like teaching?" she laughed.

He loved to see her smile. For a long time after his father died, she pretended to be okay, but Pete knew otherwise. It wasn't just the crying at night behind her closed bedroom door. His vibe skills were getting sharper and he had learned the hard way never to ignore them. He honed them when he took the job at Wells corp. He became very adept at predicting when Helena was in trouble and saved her from many an embarrassing tabloid spread by getting her out of the situation in the nick of time.

"You got out of school early? I was surprised you were in New York already. I would have picked you up at the airport," Pete said.

"No trouble at all. Now I don't want to take up all your time either. I know you're very busy, too," Jane said.

"It's okay. We were supposed to go to San Diego to make a couple of guys 'a_n offer they couldn't refuse_,' Pete said imitating the _Godfathe_r and making his mother laugh. "But my friend Claudia – oh you'd like her Mom – suggested we just Skype with them first," Pete said. They sat and talked for a good while before Jane looked at her watch.

"Well, it's late and I know you have work tomorrow. Are you headed home?" she asked and noticed he looked at his phone. No messages meant he could go home.

* * *

"So what do I get if I guess the family secret ingredient?" Helena said putting a small piece of a meatball in her mouth and chewing slowly.

"You won't be able to guess," Myka said flirting from across the table.

"You're pretty sure of yourself, Counselor. Have you found that works in your favor?" Helena said trying desperately to decipher the various tastes in her mouth. _Onion, a little garlic, tomato, beef….._

"Oh yes, I am," Myka said smiling mischievously. That smile and slight shake of her head and the way her eyes light up made Helena melt.

_God how she tortures me without even knowing it_, Helena thought to herself.

"Then you won't mind upping the stakes if you're so confident," Helena countered.

"Sure," Myka said taking the bait. "You name it, you can have it."

Helena's expression changed completely as she could no longer resist what Myka's innocent suggestions were doing to her. _Name it? I want you naked lying next to me allowing me to touch you anywhere I want, anyway I want until your screams are so loud your neighbors …._

"Helena?" Myka said reaching out to touch her hand and bring her back from the _shouting from the rooftops_ that was going on in her head. Helena was one thought short of drooling. She pulled herself together as quickly as she could. This private daydreaming was occurring more often.

"Sugar," Helena said flatly.

"What?" Myka asked surprised.

"The secret ingredient is sugar – just a pinch or two – to balance the acidity of the tomatoes," Helena said authoritatively.

"Oh my God, no one ever guesses that," Myka said amazed. It was such a small amount that the other flavors overpowered it.

"I _never_ guess, Myka," Helena said wishing she had been able to hold back long enough to get Myka to agree to something.

"You're amazing," and Myka meant her deductive skills.

Those are the exact words Helena thought Myka would be saying …but to a very different set of circumstances. The night was young.

* * *

Helena insisted on helping Myka clean up mostly because she did not wish to be without her. Myka simply wasn't the type to leave dishes on the table or the sink. Helena knew division of labor would make things go faster and then they could get to Myka's question.

"You can rinse them off and put them right in the dishwasher," Myka said as she put the leftovers in containers to bring to work tomorrow. She made enough for an army. While Myka was wrapping, Helena stood at the sink letting water run over the sauce still on the plate. Then she looked around.

"It's right there," Myka said pointing to the dishwasher. She watched in amazement as the Inventor opened it and looking inside clueless. Helena knew the appliance took up space in her own kitchen, but she never used it. Someone always did the cleaning up for her. Helena put each dish in the slot and the silverware and then waited – as if the machine knew she was done and would start the process. Myka bit her lip at the sight before her. She walked over and put a tablet in the slot and closed it and turned it on.

"Oh," Helena said.

They both agreed they were too full for dessert and so they took their wine glasses and went back into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Did you want to ask me ….to do…. something?" Helena finally asked. Myka was secretly hoping she would bring it up.

"Oh yes," Myka said and Helena saw the blush rise to her cheeks. _Oh God yes!_

"I'm a little embarrassed," Myka confessed. _Oh Myka, I wish wash away all your inhibitions._

"It's just …..it's always been a _fantasy_ of mine," Myka blushed more. _Yes yes yes, let me help fulfill your fantasies please. _

"If it makes you uncomfortable," Myka said. _Short of whips and chains I'm comfortable._

"You can refuse and I will totally understand," Myka explained_. I would never refuse you._

"Because I've never heard of you doing this," Myka added. _The papers don't know everything I do, darling. _

Helena had put down her wine glass for fear of biting off a piece of glass. She sat there with her hands folded and clenched. She was like a filly at the gate anxiously waiting for the bell to go off and the gates to open. She was concentrating on being poised, but it was building up inside of her.

As soon as Myka asked the question, Helena meant to _say_ – but _shouted_ – YES! It was all too much for the woman who rarely was inhibited.

"Really?" Myka said excited and relieved and Helena realized she had no idea what the question was. It didn't matter, she would say yes to anything.

"I was really nervous about asking you," Myka said as she got up and for a moment, Helena's hope rose. "I thought, it's such an imposition and all," Myka said as she went to the bookcase and retrieved a book. She hurried back and handed the book to a rather stunned Helena who had not really been able to hear Myka over her own internal articulations.

"You want me to sign it?" Helena guessed incorrectly.

"I was hoping you'd read a small passage from it ….. to me," Myka said and her smile made Helena's own disappointment soften. Helena remembered that Mr. Bering had told her how Myka wished she could talk to HG Wells when he read her the book.

"It would be my pleasure," Helena said and Myka sat down sideways on the couch so she could face Helena. Myka's expression was like a kid on Christmas morning and Helena felt privileged to help bring Myka that joy.

Helena opened the book and began reading;

"The Coming of the Martians. _Chapter One. _The Eve of the War

_But who shall dwell in these worlds if they be inhabited? . . .  
Are we or they Lords of the World? . . .  
And how are all things made for man?- _  
Kepler

_No one would have believed in the last years of the nineteenth century that this world was__ being watched keenly and closely by intelligences greater than man's and yet as mortal as his own; that as men busied themselves about their various concerns they were scrutinized and studied, perhaps almost as narrowly as a man with a microscope might scrutinize the transient creatures that swarm and multiply in a drop of water. With infinite complacency men went to and fro over this globe about their little affairs, serene in their assurance of their empire over matter". _

The words that Helena had composed never sounded so rich to Myka and never sweeter to Helena. As she read into the night, Myka listened attentively. She listened the way one does when they meet an idol, trying to take in every second of seeing them, hearing them. Myka sat there in a lifelong fantasy whose chances of coming true did not exist before meeting Helena.

Neither could have known how true those words would ring - at that very moment.

* * *

"Can I get you a water or something?" Tommy Boy asked the woman who was sitting in the lobby at the wee hours of the morning.

"No, thank you, Thomas," Jane said.

Agent Gore had been very helpful. He told Jane that the doorman would tell them about Myka…. and where Myka was, Helena was. They couldn't send Jack to retrieve their stolen item because they knew him. So Jane Lattimer volunteered for the assignment. It would give her a chance to see her son. Now that Pete was asleep in his apartment, Jane was free to attend to her work.

The school teacher-slash Regent was there to teach Helena Wells a lesson.

* * *

**Thanks for continuing your reading and support. **

**Hmmm...should I be worried what y'all think of Helena's train of thought here? I swear - it just comes to me. **


	26. Sensations

**Yes I know - two chapters in one day. But you guys absolutely spoil me with your posts - so I thought I'd return the favor. **

**That said - this is it - the proverbial 'climax' of the story (pun intended) and it's been done so well a bazillion times by wonderful writers that it's hard not to think this will disappoint some. **

** That said - I know I'm along when I say this - but Jane always annoyed me in canon. I know, I know Pete's mom and all ...but something irked me about her. Still - loved her as the Captain.  
**

* * *

**Sensations**

Myka had been right about one thing – Helena had never given a private reading of her works. It never occurred to her that anyone would want her to of course. She had accepted a long time ago that the world had an easier time accepting that a man could dream things up, rather than that a woman had actually invented those things. Now she sat in the middle of someone's living room who had dreamed of this day. She could feel Myka's intense gaze on her as she read, and in spite of the fact Myka knew the story by heart, she reacted as if this was the first time she was hearing it.

_Was there anything more romantic that someone reading you words that they wrote?_ Myka didn't think so. When she heard Helena's voice getting scratchy from reading, she realized she had never stopped. …even after the short passage.

"I cannot tell you…..," Myka said overwhelmed with gratitude and astonishment.

"My pleasure," Helena said closing the book.

"I can't believe I am sitting here right now with you," Myka said dreamy-eyed.

"Well no one would expect HG Wells…," Helena started to say, but Myka interrupted her.

"No Helena. Not HG Wells – the author, inventor, genius. You - Helena," Myka said of the amazing woman sitting on her couch. Even by Myka's own admission, flattery will get you everywhere.

Helena leaned across the small space between then and whispered _thank you_ and pressed her lips into Myka's. That was the last straw.

"Myka, I am a patient woman," Helena tried to explain.

"No you're not," Myka whispered back and the laugh came up deep from her throat. Helena took it as her signal to not even try to hold back anymore.

Of all the things Helena liked in Myka's apartment, at the moment it was the oversized leather couch that allowed for extremely easy movability. Helena's hands were under Myka gently positioning her in a horizontal position, her own body alongside her with her hand on Myka's shoulder pushing her down. What kept Myka in place was the full throttle kiss, Helena's tongue pleading for entrance. Myka could feel Helena's hands gently touching her and an aching she had never known commenced. Myka remembered what that touch was like and how irresistible she found it. Myka reached out and put her hands through Helena's silky black hair and pulled her into her chest. Helena's hand slipped up under Myka's t shirt and found its target and gently squeezed it, sending a gasp of excitement from Myka's mouth.

This was the first time Helena was in Myka's apartment, but she pulled her up and started to walk her to where she thought the bedroom might be. Helena let Myka walk in first, constantly accessing if Myka was okay with this. Myka smiled demurely as Helena resumed her actions, this time pushing the t shirt off. Trails of kisses went from Myka's neck downward as Helena gently pushed her onto the bed, her knee between Myka's legs. Myka's earlier embarrassment about wearing sweatpants had turned into her greatest ally as they gave way without a struggle to Helena's hands. Now Myka laid there in almost the same stage of dress that morning in Helena's guest room. She was excited, but hesitant _then_. Now she was simply on fire. The more Helena touched her, the more the unfamiliar ache grew, and she pulled Helena into her and held on tightly out of fear she would propel off the bed.

This, Myka understood now, was what it felt like to _hurt so good._

Helena was not a novice, but even she was amazed at how alive her body was and how every part of it yearned for Myka. She could hardly control herself – her mouth wanted to taste and devour her and her hands roamed as if they couldn't get enough of Myka's touch.

"Oh my God," Myka said in a throaty tone when Helena drag her hand up her exposed leg. Nothing was going to get in her way, and she simply pushed the fabric out of her way to expose and invade where she knew she could bring Myka the greatest release. Helena's leg pinned Myka's leg under it, and she slowly began the excruciating teasing until Myka grabbed her head with both hands – and begged her.

Myka convulsed in her climax.

Helena leaned into Myka once she stopped gasping and gently kissed her. "Oh God, Helena – I never," Myka said of her experience. Helena was quite pleased with that confession.

"I don't know…," Myka said because this was all new to her.

Helena would not allow her to doubt herself now. She took Myka's hand and kissed it.

"You did just fine before," Helena said sliding Myka's hand back to where she had inadvertently put it when she was cleaning Helena's blouse. "I thought it was rather an expert move to touch my breast," the Brit teased and Myka melded into her.

Myka let her fingers graze Helena's skin and no matter where she did it, she heard Helena moan lowly. She moved alongside Helena now, and kissed those lips that she had watched moving as she read. She lifted Helena's blouse over her head and pulled the bra straps down, just to expose enough skin that her kisses could cover. Helena pulled Myka's head into her and if she didn't think it would scare her, she would have begged her to bite her. She couldn't get Myka deep enough into her. Myka pushed at the rest of Helena's clothing and touched her until her flesh erupted into goose bumps. Myka was taking her time, not to torture, but to do it well – until Helena couldn't stand it anymore. She grabbed her hand and guided it – there was no need for gracefulness now – anything Myka did was enough to send Helena over the edge. She had been waiting weeks for this – and a strong air current could have pushed her over. Helena shouted the affirmative three letter word until she couldn't speak.

Myka had just taken her to the place she once proposed men could travel to - - and back.

Myka collapsed into Helena's arms and rested her head on her chest. They fell asleep in each other's arms – their aura's having combined for the very first time.

Making love to your _One_ was a whole different experience.

Helena awoke at 4 AM and covered Myka with the blanket and got dressed. Myka stirred and grabbed for Helena. "I have to go home and change, darling, for an early meeting. We really need to do this on the weekend," Helena teased. Helena was also trying to protect Myka. Since Helena curtailed her trysts, the local reporters were quite bored. They were used to following her to clubs and restaurants and waiting in cars to take pictures of the men leaving her Penthouse.

She wanted to leave undetected …after completing one piece of business.

She kissed Myka and left the apartment - and for the first time she was unbronzed, Helena did not hesitate at eh elevator's opening. She was pleased when she saw the young doorman at his station. She was just going to have a word with him. A very clear word.

* * *

"Mr. Lopez, my name is Helena Wells and you are lucky I am in such a good mood because you see, I had every intention of doing you harm," Helena said truthfully.

Helena's eyes widened as she felt the distinct sting of the Tesla set to its lowest setting_. How the hell did Thomas have a Tesla_, she wondered? Then Helena realized Thomas was as surprised as she was.

Whoever shot her was behind her.

* * *

**Yes I know Helena would probably not leave ...but as you can see, I needed her to.  
**

**(Begs forgiveness) **


	27. Direction

**Thanks for the encouragement and for sticking with me.  
Jane is back for a couple of reasons - she's on official business, but she also has to come to terms with the  
fact that her own son does not know what she does. She's struggling with that on some level.**

* * *

**Direction**

Helena felt that all too familiar tingling sensation emanating out from her right buttock where she was shot with the Tesla. Within seconds, she was losing consciousness and paralyzed. She fell forward on the doorman who was shouting; "_you killed her, you killed her_?' and panicking. Helena fought it long enough to hear a woman's voice assure him she had not and then she lost consciousness. Helena knew on its lowest setting, the person only meant to stun Helena into submission, and that it would wear off shortly. In those few seconds, Helena planned their demise.

Jane convinced the hyper young man to help her take Helena outside to a waiting car and gave him extra money to keep him calm. Then Jane took her passenger to the location they suspected she kept their item. As the government car was pulling away, Pete's car was pulling up and waiting for Helena who had sent him a text. He had the strangest sensation – of something being wrong – as he pulled up. He texted his boss – who texted back – _you were late, so I took a cab. _

"Oh come on, like by one minute," Pete complained, but still couldn't shake the feeling.

* * *

Myka shot up with a start. She had been lying on the couch, reveling in the sweetness that was last night when she knew something was wrong. She texted Helena who assured her she was okay. Myka thought at first it might just be Helena's absence and that this is what it felt like, but it wouldn't go away. She rushed to get dressed – she could feel Helena was ….and the more she tried to tune into it –the more it felt like….. Helena was both really calm – and pissed.

Jane had the agent who was driving - assist Helena to walk into her townhouse and they waited with her in the living room.

Myka was downstairs just as Pete was pulling away. Why was he waiting so long? Tommy looked a little too nervous for Myka who had given him the benefit of the doubt on his last transgressions.

"Thomas, did you see Ms. Wells leave?" Myka asked the young man who couldn't look her in the eye.

"Yes," he said shuffling papers.

"Thomas, tell me what's going on and I won't be upset," Myka tried.

He took a really deep breath. "They shot her," he blurted out.

"What?" Myka screamed and grabbed him by his stiff lapels.

"That woman that was sitting here all night. When Ms. Wells came down – and she was threatening me, that lady came up behind her and tazered her in her butt," Tommy said.

"What woman? What did she look like?" Myka asked shaking him.

"I don't know. Some middle aged lady. She knew Mr. Gore," Tommy said and Myka lost it.

She let go of Thomas' coat and pushed he backwards. "I will deal with you later. Better yet, I will let Ms. Wells deal with you. Word of advice, Tommy Boy," Myka said calling him by his nickname. "Run," she growled.

She ran outside and hailed a cab and called Helena, but no answer. Then she called Pete and he said Helena took a cab because he was late. "Something's wrong, Pete. I can feel it," Myka said. It confirmed his own vibes that were very unsettled. Then Myka remembered the honing device. She woke up Claudia and told her they had to find Helena. She hung up, waiting for Claudia to get the program and running. Then, it the quiet of the early morning, Myka quieted her mind and listened.

"!866 Central Park West," she said to the cabby. Myka was learning to trust her instincts and she knew where Helena was.

* * *

Helena was just finding out, too where she was. She jolted straight up in the chair and then realized they were in her living room. Had she been able to move, she would have lunged at her uninvited guests, but she was still coming off the full body sting.

"I will bloody kill you," she threatened. She looked at the oversized man who was standing behind the woman in the chair across from her. She stared at her, trying to place her.

"You're a Regent!" Helena finally said remembering her from the diner.

"Yes, I am," Jane said and smiled.

"You shot me in my ass," Helena complained because the feeling was most intense in that area.

"Yes, I am sorry about that Helena," Jane said and sounded sincere.

"What do you bloody want with me now?" Helena said moving her extremities slowly.

"Agent Miles behind me has the Tesla. I know you're upset, Helena, but I don't want you to do anything rash," Jane said.

"I think my lawyer made it perfectly clear to you people, that if you wanted anything from me, you had to go through her," Helena said and then thought about that. She didn't want them anywhere near Myka. Then suddenly she realized Myka might be picking up on all of this. If she was, she knew she would be on her way.

"OK, what do you want?" Helena said and made a concerted effort to calm herself down. If she was sending off signals, she didn't want them to appear urgent.

"I've been sent to take back what is ours," Jane said and her words infuriated Helena. Self-control was not something Helena practiced.

"Are you bloody mad?" Helena shouted because it made her insane that they wanted her things.

"Agent Wells…," Jane said getting up and walking around as if she had been invited in.

"I am not your agent anymore," Helena shouted and it was a test to see how much she could move.

"Of course, I stand corrected," Jane said making sure the large agent was between them. She had heard about the Brit's temper. "We can't have you traveling back in time anytime you feel like it," she explained.

"I can't … ," but Helena didn't feel like explaining it all over again. "It is my bloody crystal," Helena said rubbing her hands together. She was getting the sensation back and was minutes away from expressing herself without words.

"Yes, we've seen an example of how well you keep your word," Jane said and that was enough to propel Helena out of her seat.

"I will bloody …," she was threatening when she heard her name being called in the sweetest tone.

"Helena?" Myka said from the doorway. Now Helena was caught between saying '_speak to my lawyer'_ and '_don't' you dare speak to my lawyer_.'

"I remember you from the meeting, " Myka said to Jane. "I think I made myself clear that if you had anything to say to Ms. Wells, it was to come through me."

"This is ….personal," Jane said.

"I'll tell you what is personal, Agent…?" and Myka waited for her to fill in the blank, but she didn't. "Well, no matter. I think the item you're looking for in fact belongs to Ms. Wells," Myka pointed out.

"It became part of our inventory, once Ms. Wells was – housed there," Jane explained.

"I'll tell you what to do. You get the necessary paperwork that proves this item is yours and submit it to me. I'll be happy to look over it. If you don't leave right now, I will encourage my client to press charges for trespassing, kidnapping, and assault with a deadly weapon….. AGAIN!" Myka shouted and by now she was standing in front of Helena.

"Ms. Bering, I don't know if you realize…," Jane started but Myka had enough.

"If you don't leave right now, I will file those charges myself. What you people don't understand is that I am not under any obligation to keep your operation a secret. I will blow the freaking lid off your warehouse if you do not leave now!" Myka yelled in a very controlled voice. "And the next time I see you, if you don't have legal cause and the proper paperwork to ask to see Ms. Wells, I will go up one side of you and down the other," Myka said in her most menacing voice.

Helena had never been so turned on in her life.

Jane knew defeat when she met it. She didn't want to push her luck and so she nodded her setback. "You understand our concern," she said to Myka. Of course Myka did. It was the same thing she worried about when she heard Helena had the operational piece to the Time Machine.

"Ms. Wells will give you her word that she will not use the Time Machine without putting you on notice," Myka said because she thought that was reasonable.

The only place Helena wanted to travel to was upstairs with Myka. She would have agreed to getting Papal dispensation for using the Time Machine if Myka had proposed it.

"I have no need to use it," Helena said in a breathy voice.

"I have your word, Ms. Wells?" Jane asked.

"Yes," Helena said staring dreamily at her lawyer.

Jane was tempted to apologize for using force on Helena, but she didn't want to remind her lawyer about that. "Very well," the older woman said and took her leave with her agent.

* * *

"Wow, these people are one crazy bunch of …," Myka was saying but Helena was pressing her lips into her.

"God you're so hot when you're angry," Helena said to Myka as she pressed her up against the wall.

"You get turned on by the strangest things," Myka laughed.

"Darling, you have no idea," Helena purred in her ear.

"I can't believe them, " Myka said unaware that they were the last thing on Helena's mind. "Taser? Kidnapping? Home invasion? Is there nothing they won't do to get what they want?"

"Well, they are a rather serious bunch," Helena said.

"Helena, do you have that crystal locked up? I mean, who knows if they would break in. It's not like it's beneath them," Myka said.

"Yes, it's locked away safely," Helena assured her.

"Well, I hope that deters them," Myka said. "I'd feel better if we went to work together today," Myka said.

"Indeed," Helena said happy to have Myka anytime. "But we have time for that," the Brit said walking Myka backwards up the stairs to the bedroom.

When they reached the landing, Myka reached around to pull Helena into her and grabbed her right in the spot where the taser had hit. Helena let out a groan and startled Myka.

"The GPS disc apparently made the taser shot worse," Helena explained.

"Let me see if I can make that feel better," Myka offered – and decided it was time for that damn thing to come out.

She didn't need a device to tell her where Helena was anymore.

* * *

**I just love it when Myka comes to the rescue and believes in herself.  
It's part of her becoming Helena's true One. **

**What do you think? **


	28. Mothers and Other Strangers

**Just trying to gather a few loose ends before the end and this is what came up.  
Always trying to expand the relationships of all the characters - this might have been the long way to do it. **

* * *

**Mothers and Other Strangers**

Helena propped herself up on her elbow lying next to Myka. Her hand played with Myka's long curls as Myka caught her breath.

"I can't thank you enough for coming…to my rescue," Helena said smiling mischievously.

"You are incorrigible," Myka laughed getting her play on words.

"It's a gift," Helena said, getting up and opening her closet. Myka marveled that the adjacent room was as big as her living room.

"A family of six could live in there comfortably." Myka remarked.

"Yes, but then they would touch my clothes," Helena said – seriously. It slayed Myka when the Genius didn't get her jokes.

Helena flipped through hangers until she had chosen her _Brooks Brothers_ two button herringbone jacket, _Pointelle_ V-neck cashmere sweater, and gray wool stretch pants. Myka watched in amazement as the Brit selected everything methodically. She got dressed without a word, adding the last touches. She pulled the Audubon Birds silk scarf around her neck and pulled a green Ostrich Barrel bag off the shelf. Myka was certain she had never seen her wear anything twice.

As Myka dressed, she smiled to think her own black suit with the black and white floral design blouse, probably cost a tenth of what Helena was wearing. One look at the _Brooks_ _Brothers_ pocketbook that still bore the price tag of the _one thousand three hundred and ninety eight dollars_ confirmed her thoughts.

"That bag…." Myka said having never seen anything that cost that much.

"Don't you love it?" Helena said delighted.

"Yes," Myka said and wondered if her entire collection of bags added up to half that.

"You can have it then," Helena said handing over, but Myka politely refused.

Leena was happy to see Helena and then even happier to see the reason she had never seen an aura like this. In all her years of being able to decipher people's ephemeral energies, she had never seen two entwined the way Helena's did with Myka. Even in people who were married for decades, she had never seen such a thing.

"The front door was open again," she said when Helena and Myka sat down at the dining room table.

"I think we have rats," Helena said and made Myka laugh.

* * *

Pete drove to pick up Helena after Myka called to say everything was okay. She assured him that Helena was not upset with him and tried to play down that Helena took a cab uptown. He would never forgive himself if he found out Helena had been taken again on his watch.

"I feel like I'm losing it," Pete confessed to Myka at work. "My sensors are all off." It was no wonder. His mother was there and her actions were nowhere near what he would expect them to be.

* * *

Helena waltzed off the elevator sore, but without a care in the world. In spite of her middle of the night attack and abduction, Myka had made her forget all about that. It wasn't until mid-day, after standing for most of the morning, did she run into her next problem.

When Pete and Claudia reported that they had Skyped with Gerald and Terrance Frederic at ten AM – seven AM their time - and they found them interested, but confused, Helena suggested she talk to them directly. She explained what a valuable employee their mother was to the company and how she was so integral a player that without her, Wells Corp would surely suffer. The young men, who had both graduated with degrees in science, were told they could start their own division in the biomedical department. This was their golden ticket. Helena was playing nice and fighting fair for what she wanted.

When their mother found out, she disagreed. They called her with the exciting news and although she was thrilled to hear them so happy, it was such a quick turn of events that Irene was almost certain Helena had manipulated things to her benefit. She was annoyed that Helena went directly to them – and didn't approach her first. Her boss had done a lot of things to upset her, but she always managed to see the purpose behind her actions, but this time she went too far.

* * *

Helena took the call when Irene called thinking she wanted to discuss work.

"Good morning, Irene," Helena said sounding very chipper.

"Helena!" Irene said and confused her boss. Irene never lost her temper with Helena, and this sounded pretty close. Helena stared at the speaker phone as if Irene could come through it.

"What bit you?" Helena asked - stalling.

"Helena, I just got a call from my sons telling me that they just accepted jobs in New York. Helena, they're talking about selling their houses in San Diego and moving here. And do you know why, Helena?" Irene said into the phone.

Helena looked around her office as if she were planning her escape. "They want to experience _four_ different seasons?" Helena said and Irene could tell that she was moving away from the phone.

"Helena, stay right there. I'm coming up and you and I are going to talk about this," Irene said. Helena was already out the door.

"Tell Mrs. Frederic I had to leave …..for a meeting …and I won't be back until tomorrow…," Helena shouted as she got on the elevator.

As confused as Eileen was by her boss' abrupt departure, she thought it was the answer to her prayers. Now her mother and Aunt could visit without her having to worry about them running into her boss.

* * *

Helena's quick departure continued as she took the elevator down one floor and barged into Myka's office. Myka was on the phone, but cut it short when she saw Helena in the state of panic. She honestly feared Jane was back.

"Helena, are you okay? Is it the Regent?" Myka asked wondering where the hell the security was in this building.

"Worse," Helena practically whispered. She had Myka's door ajar the tiniest bit.

"What could be worse than that woman, sweetheart?" Myka asked.

"I need a restraining order. As my lawyer, I implore you to ..," and Helena waved her hands wildly. "….draft one up!"

"Helena, you're not making sense," Myka said standing up now.

"Oh my God, she's here," Helena said practically shrieking, closing the door and holding it. Myka had not seen this woman afraid of anything. She backed down from no one and nothing.

"Helena, tell me what's going on, please," Myka said and then Millie was on the intercom.

"Mrs. Frederic to see you, Ms. Bering," the assistant said and Myka thought that was good timing. Irene was always able to calm Helena down.

"Don't let her in," Helena said and now she was behind Myka's executive chair.

Irene wasn't waiting to be invited in. She swung open the door and cast her eyes on the woman who thought she could flee from her.

"Helena, did you really think _this_ wouldn't be the _first_ place I would look for you?" Irene said in a castigating tone.

"I'm….. in a meeting now, I can't talk…," Helena tried.

"Lying will only make this worse," Irene said closing the door.

"Irene, what is this about?" Myka asked. She was worried Irene didn't know Helena had already had a very tough morning with the Regent invasion. "Helena was abducted again this morning by one of those Regents."

Irene looked straight at Myka. "What? Will those people ever give up?" Irene now asked concerned.

"Yes, and they shot me," Helena say trying to play on the woman's sympathies. Irene knew better and looked at Myka for the explanation.

"They tazered her and took her back to the townhouse where they wanted to get back something Helena took from the Warehouse, which was hers," Myka tried to explain.

"Is there anything _we_ can do to stop these people?" she asked Myka and Helena was happy to hear her voice soften. This was exactly why she couldn't let Irene go.

"I threatened them with lawsuits and even full exposure. I'm not sure that was a good idea, but she backed off," Myka said. "I got the sense they were worried Helena would use …," and Myka whispered, "time travel."

"Well perhaps Ms. Wells could use it now and go back to when she got it into her head to take things into her own hands and mess with my family," Irene said, the frustration renewed in her voice.

"Helena?" Myka asked. How could she help if she didn't know what happened.

"She threatened to leave," Helena said.

"Retire, very different," Irene clarified.

"I beg to differ madam, they result in the same thing – your absence," Helena pointed out.

"I may have hinted that I wanted to visit my kids more. They're on the West Coast. Well, until this morning - because someone offered them their own division at one of the top biomedical firms," Irene said.

"Premier. You said '_top'_. I prefer _premier_," Helena said – still behind the chair.

"They have their careers, their social lives, their interests – all out there and you dangled the opportunity of a lifetime in front of them to make them come here," Irene said.

"Sounds like a win win situation to me," Helena said.

"If you had come to me Helena, I would have talked to you about this," Irene said. "As usual, you forged ahead and went after what you wanted until you got it." This is what upset Irene the most. Not that she wasn't flattered Helena would go to so much trouble, but that there was no real thought behind it.

"Well, they sounded very happy about it," Helena said feeling unappreciated.

"Who wouldn't, Helena? You offered them their own startup company right in your own," the older woman said sitting down. "But what you did was really motivated by getting your own way! I swear I would put you over my knee, but I'm afraid you'd enjoy it too much," the woman said and shocked Myka.

"Well not by you," Helena admitted too freely and now both women looked at her. "That's not funny. I have been injured," Helena protested.

She saw Irene soften for a split second, mostly out of exhaustion - and pounced. "It will be wonderful, Irene. You sons will be in New York and you can see them anytime you want, and you won't have to leave and you can work whatever hours you want or whatever days you want and we won't have to find a new HR Director and everyone will be happy," Helena said of the perfect solution….that was of her own design.

"They really did sound excited," Irene admitted and Helena took that as a sign she could take her victory lap.

"So you'll stay?" Myka asked to make sure.

Irene shook her head. "I'm afraid of what she would do next," she conceded. "Relocate their homes when they were sleeping?"

"Draw something up and make her sign it," Helena said thinking this was an excellent idea. "Or not," she added when she saw the look on Irene's face.

Irene left the office after giving Helena her sternest look. She would share with Helena one day how touched she was that she would go to all that trouble just to keep her there. For now, she would just let her think about how she could not just do anything she wanted.

By the time Irene was on the elevator, Helena was done thinking about it.

* * *

"Well, that went better than I expected," Helena smiled. "I think it was because you were here," she said smiling and moving in to Myka's space.

"I think you have my chair that you hid behind to thank," Myka teased her back.

"I do not care what most people think, actually," Helena said to no ones' surprise. "Except you and Irene."

"I'm happy I'm on that list," Myka laughed.

"It does have its benefits," Helena smiled devilishly and snuck a quick peck on Myka's cheek. She knew Myka did not like PDA's at work. "Come to the Mayor's dinner tonight. I'll have Pete pick you up at eight," Helena shouted as she left.

* * *

Eileen was giving her mother and Aunt the grand tour on the top floor because she thought her boss as gone for the day. She had explained practically everything on her desk and what she did. Her Aunt was impressed and her mother was very proud. They were both happy to see how excited Eileen was about everything. Her mother had this image of a dark cave with flames and a wicked witch standing over Eileen.

"And this is where I make her tea," Eileen said of the kitchen area as if it were the inner sanctum.

"Did that Brit finally come to her senses and appreciate what good tea tastes like?" her mother asked.

"_That Brit_ has always known what good tea tastes like," someone said and it wasn't any of the Sullivan women.

Eileen looked past her mother and there in the doorway stood her boss, hands on hips staring the woman down.

* * *

"No, Mr. Kosan, I did not get it. I did get her One's word that she wouldn't use it. Yes, I know the concern in that, but with all due respect sir, she does seem most willing to comply," Jane said from her hotel room. "My issue? No, I haven't decided what to do. I'll keep you posted."

* * *

**OK fluff I admit it.  
**


	29. The Offer

**Mea culpas - I know Broadway matinees are on Wednesday's but I had to move that around to make this work.  
I thought Pete Lattimer was from Ohio - and so that's what I said here. If I'm wrong, please tell me.  
I don't think I named Eileen's parents before, but I did here. If it's in error - I'll fix it. **

_**Could she take any more liberties? **_

* * *

**The Offer**

Jane Lattimer was a sensible woman. Her clothes said it, her shoes said it, and her hairstyle said it. And yet her actions of late made no sense – even to her. She jumped at the chance of going to New York to get the crystal back. When it was discovered missing, the Regents discussed their options. The one thing they could agree on was that Helena Wells was not the most stable person they knew. Yes, she might be content now, but what would happen if Helena decided she wanted to change things to suit her needs. It wasn't too farfetched to think she would use the Time Machine for her own good.

The Regents all agreed that they had put Helena through a lot. Yes, it was all in an effort to test her _One_ and in order to do that, they had to bring them together in the Warehouse. It was the only way to confirm which of Helena's choices –was the right one. After the display of courage and determination by Myka, the Warehouse knew -and the entity confirmed it by disconnecting Irene and allowing that energy to connect to Myka.

Jane Lattimer seemed to be the staunchest opponent to Helena. Secretly, she admired her for being able to make the choice - _twice_. Jane had hesitated and allowed too many opportunities to pass. Maybe that's why she volunteered so quickly – she needed to see that connectedness in action.

It was like the moth attracted to a flame – she wanted to see it even though it hurt like hell.

* * *

Pete was still feeling all kinds of weird at work that morning. He tried to concentrate on the Yankees, but nothing seemed to work_. Maybe talking to Myka would help_, he thought. She had this really calming effect for him. Myka was still smiling over Helena being afraid of Irene when Pete knocked on her door. He told her he wanted to check on what time to pick her up for the Mayor's gala, but he already knew.

"So 7:30? And then we can get Ms. Wells?" he said a little too enthusiastically. Myka knew something was up.

"Sure, if that will get here there on time to be fashionably late," Myka smiled at how Helena enjoyed making an entrance.

"Yeah, okay that works," Pete said worried the visit would come to an end.

"Pete, are you ok?" Myka asked and Pete was so grateful.

"Myka, I don't know. Ever since we went to South Dakota, my vibes have been really weird," Pete said grateful he could tell someone. "They were haywire last night and again this morning. Hey, maybe it's just from having my mom here, ya think?" he laughed.

Myka felt terrible that in part, his vibes were right when Helena was being abducted again. "Pete, there's something I should tell you….," Myka was saying as Pete took out a picture to show her.

"Here's a picture of me and her from last night," he said showing Myka the picture he took of them in the hotel restaurant. Myka looked quickly and smiled – she was going to tell him about Helena – when something in the picture caught her attention. The woman was wearing an emerald green suit – the same color that the Regent had on. Myka uncharacteristically grabbed Pete's phone out of his hand to look at the picture again.

"Who is this?" she said pointing to the woman who she knew she saw in South Dakota and this morning.

"My mother. She's a school teacher," Pete said proudly.

"A school teacher?" Where?" Myka asked, staring at the woman.

"Ohio," Pete said taking a candy from Myka's desk.

"Let me see," Myka said getting closer to the window, "You look like her," she said as she secretly forwarded the picture to her own email and then deleted the text. If it weren't for the candy, Pete might have noticed.

"She got here earlier than I thought so I'm trying to find some things for her to do, " Pete said munching on another candy. "Let me know if you think of anything I can do with her."

"What? Oh yes, I will, I really will," Myka said smiling and handing Pete back his phone.

She waited for Pete to leave and then paced her office, biting her fingernail – the telltale sign of Myka being frazzled. '_What do I do_?' she repeated over and over in her head. She was pretty sure that the woman in the picture was the Regent – her eidetic memory told her that. Pete seemed clueless that his mother was a Regent. And if she went upstairs and told Helena, she was afraid what she might do.

* * *

"You must be …," Kathleen Sullivan was saying when her daughter interrupted with, "Mom, this is my _boss_ – Ms. Wells. Ms. Wells," she said without looking at Helena, "this is my mother, my _only_ mother, Kathleen Sullivan," Eileen clarified in case Helena wanted to chew her up and spit her out. "And my Aunt Rose," she added quickly.

Eileen didn't have to look. She could feel the weight of Helena's stare filling the room. "Hail Mary, full of grace…," Eileen said silently.

"The pictures in the papers don't do you justice, Ms. Wells," Eileen's Aunt finally said, struck by the beauty of the tall woman in the doorway even if she was glaring at them.

"_Compliments are good_," Eileen thought.

"You're very kind," Helena said and Eileen let out her first breath.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kathleen said extending her hand so she could look into the eyes that seemed to be harshly staring.

"And mine as well," Helena said trying to decide if she liked these people. One look on Eileen's face told her she was worried about the mixing of the women in this room. Helena's expression softened into a smile. Myka would like her to be nice.

"Your daughter is one of the most valued members of our team here at Wells Corp. Her tea alone is the reason my mornings run as smoothly as they do," Helena said to them. Eileen's head shot up to see who was saying those words…in spite of the fact they were decidedly British.

"That's very nice of you to say," Kathleen said softening her tone as well. "She really enjoys working for you." '_Although her father and I can't figure out why'_, she thought and Eileen was certain she heard.

"I foresee a day that I shall be working _for_ her," Helena said sincerely. "You've done a wonderful job," she said to the girl's mother and started to win her over.

"And I understand that you are responsible for showing Eileen the skills to make a proper cup of tea," Helena said to her Aunt. The woman beamed her confirmation. "Well, I am forever in your debt Madam. If there's one thing we _Brits_ need, it is our tea," Helena smiled.

Eileen watched the woman she had once feared, now adored; charm her overly protective mother and Aunt into giggling admirers. "She really is very nice," Kathleen said to her sister-in-law who couldn't have agreed more.

"They just stopped in," Eileen whispered to Helena.

"Why don't you take them to lunch," Helena suggested. "I believe we owe you at least that for your efforts this week."

Eileen beamed at the recognition. "I won't be long," Eileen promised.

"Take all the time you need. I will do my best to hold down the fort whilst you are gone," Helena winked.

"She really is a very nice boss," her Aunt said when Eileen joined them for lunch. "I thought she was going to be like Meryl Streep in that _Devil Wore Products_ movie."

"Prada," Kathleen clarified.

"Yes, I really like her," Eileen said.

* * *

Myka stopped pacing when she decided it really wasn't helping and she was getting dizzy. She had to go to Helena, so she went upstairs to talk to her.

Helena's face lit up when Myka entered her office. She was on the phone, closing a multimillion dollar deal with a well-known company who would distribute the latest invention to come out of Wells Corp's laboratories – a bionic contact lens that superimposes images into a person line of sight, thereby putting the computer image in front of them without the computer. Helena put the finishing touches on the deal and quickly got off the call.

"Where is Eileen?" Myka asked c concerned about there being no one out there as Helena's line of defense. "Maybe you should have a second assistant?"

"Oh bloody hell no!" Helena laughed. "I don't think I could take it if the girl thought I was replacing her again."

"Oh I see," Myka said, still concerned that anyone could waltz in if they found their way up there. "Helena, I have to talk to you about something," Myka said and Helena didn't like that tone – she sounded worried.

"Pete's mother is in town," Myka said.

"Oh yes, he mentioned that. It seems we're overrun with mothers today," the Brit said amused.

"Not like this one," Myka let slip out.

"Sorry darling?" Helena asked.

Myka took her phone out and opened it to the picture. "This is Pete's mother," she said handing the phone over.

"That woman has a striking resemblance to the Regent who visited me this morning," Helena said.

"Helena, I think she's one and the same," Myka said and saw the black cloud from in Helena's dark eyes. "He has no idea," Myka said reading Helena's expression on her face.

"You mean to tell me he was right there at the Warehouse and she was there? And now she's in New York? Well, I think I will give her a piece of my mind," Helena said bolting from her chair. Myka stepped out in front of her and plastered herself across the door to prevent Helena from leaving.

"What are you doing?" Helena asked, her instincts kicking in. No one got in her way.

"Helena, think about this. This is Pete we're talking about. He'll be devastated," Myka said and Helena didn't like the distraction even if she was right.

"But that woman…," Helena said.

"Oh yes, I know. I could strangle her myself when I think about it, but we have to think for Pete's sake," Myka said.

"God, this being reasonable all the time is exhausting," Helena complained going to the couch and falling back into it. Myka smiled at how sincere Helena was in her angst.

"Let's think about how we should handle this," Myka said sitting next to Helena.

"Look at us, _Wells and Bering_ – solving puzzles and saving the day," Helena said inching closer to Myka who was deep in thought.

"_Bering and Wells_," Myka said without thinking. It made sense to list them alphabetically to the dominant left brain lawyer. Helena wanted to help, but she was really too distracted looking at Myka as she tried to figure out the solution.

"You have a beautiful mind," Helena said touching Myka's hair and sending shivers down her spine. "I could watch you think all day."

"We have to think what would be best for Pete," Myka said gently taking Helena's hand in an effort to concentrate.

"I could …_make her an offer she can't refuse_…," Helena said in the worst imitation of Brando ever uttered.

Myka erupted into laughter and Helena's lower lip burst into a pout. "I'm sorry, Helena, but do you even know what that means?" Myka asked.

"I do!" declared the woman who had never seen the movie. "It means you get your way." Now Myka chewed her lip to suppress the laugh.

"Don't you always?" Myka asked, kissing the sulking lips next to her. Helena leaned into the kiss, more than Myka wanted her to – she knew Helena needed very little enticement. She let Helena linger for a moment, but then gently broke away. They had to decide what to do.

"Apparently not always," Helena said – giving in to Myka's resistance. Helena was really beginning to detest being reasonable. _There was always tonight._

* * *

Jane Lattimer sat in her hotel room after receiving and in room massage – a gift from Pete. He couldn't think of anything to do while he was at work and Eileen suggested this. She sat back and sipped on a cool glass of iced tea. Pete had called before very excited that he had plans for dinner that night, but warned her she would have to dress up for it. "It's very fancy, Mom," he said. He sounded excited like he used to get about the Blue and Gold dinners the Boys Scouts held once a year, before he was kicked out.

"_Perhaps tonight_," Jane said of her impending decision to talk to her son.

She was hoping to make better progress with her second assignment in New York. The recruiting process for the Warehouse was a delicate and tedious process. Once a target was selected, they had to be observed over the course of days, even weeks. She had spent the afternoon watching the young woman they were interested in having lunch.

Jane reached down and opened the file marked '_Sullivan, Eileen'_ and wrote;

_Subject enjoys being with family_. _Mentioned being fired, but rehired. Might be wise to make our offer soon._

* * *

**Time for Helena to ... ok fill in the blank if you want to.  
I hope you write what I have planned ;-)  
**


	30. Intermission

**Thank you 69reggaetongirl for making Helena's French ...well, French :-)**

* * *

**Intermission**

Eileen had the strangest feeling she was being watched at lunch. She took her mother and Aunt to eat at the outdoor restaurant in Rockefeller Center. Her mother and Aunt Rose could not stop talking about Helena and how nice she was.

"I was expecting Attila the Hun," her Aunt said.

"You know he was a he, right?" Kathleen said.

"No, I always think of it as a woman, cause it ends in a 'a'," Rose confessed. "Anyway, she's nothing like that. She's really stunning in person, isn't she?"

"Yes," Eileen said smiling, but wondering who would take interest in them.

"Well, I'm glad to see she values you. That's all I care about," Kathleen said eating her sandwich.

They kissed goodbye as Eileen made her way back to the office and her relatives headed to the show. "Now remember, Mom. I may stay over in the City. We're all invited to the Mayor's fundraiser tonight and I might stay at Claudia's," Eileen reminded her mother again.

"This job really has its perks," her Aunt Rose said.

* * *

Myka left Helena in her office. She needed to think clearly, something she found increasingly difficult sitting next to Helena. All she wanted to do was touch her, be with her, and kiss those lips when she heard that sexy accent. She was beginning to think Helena could read the ingredients off a cereal box and she'd get turned on. There was always tonight. Right now, she wanted to think about what was best for Pete, not herself.

What was best for her was inside deciding she had had enough with being reasonable for one day.

Myka ran into Claudia on her way back to her office.

"Everything must be okay in _Wellsville_ because the firewall had only one attempt at a breach last night," Claudia said proudly. "And we patched it up before she got too far!"

"What do you mean?" Myka asked quickly.

"Your boss gave up – she must have just been trying to keep me on my toes," Claudia said. She knew what it was like to sit at the computer for hours playing _box her out_ with Helena.

"Claudia, what time was the breach?" Myka asked holding onto the Teckie.

"Around 11, why?" Claudia answered.

"That wasn't Helena," Myka said urgently and pulled Claudia into her office.

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

"Remember when you asked me if I could think of anything to _keep her busy_?" Myka asked referring to Claudia's pleas to keep Helena occupied.

"Yeah?" Claudia said.

"Well, I found something to keep her busy," Myka confessed.

It took Claudia only a few seconds to get it. "Oooh. Helena wasn't on the computer? Are you sure cause she's kind of sneaky?" Claudia said and Myka looked at her incredulously.

"She was….. _very _busy," Myka said.

"Oh. So who could have done this?" Claudia said running to the computer to check the logs. "This is so weird," Claudia said tracing the footprints of the intruder.

"What?" Myka asked.

"They went into Eileen's personnel file," Claudia said tracing the route.

"That's it?" Myka asked.

"Yes and they didn't bother being creative about getting in, they just jammed a bunch of security codes in until they got through," Claudia said.

"Who could do that?" Myka asked.

"Someone with a _warehouse_ full of computers..," Claudia said and the word struck Myka. Someone from a warehouse was already in New York.

Irene was passing through on her way up to see Helena when Myka asked her to join them. She explained to Irene about the breach and how it wasn't Helena. "I think maybe that Regent is interested in Eileen, but to what purpose? You don't think she would threaten Eileen to make sure Helena complies, do you?" Myka asked.

"I wouldn't put anything past those freezebots. They are one crazy bunch of cave people," Claudia said.

"I have to tell Helena. I'll just ask her to remain calm ….," Myka said trying to formulate her plan.

"Oh yeah, there's an original idea – _Helena calm_. How's that working for you?" Claudia said and quickly apologized for her being snide. "She will kill them," she spelled it out for her coworkers.

"OK, OK we need another plan," Myka said pacing again.

"Claudia, you hacked into their system out there. Could you do it again? Perhaps it would tell us what they're up to?" Irene suggested without realizing the ramifications.

"You know it would be illegal right? I mean as Chief Counsel, it's my duty to point out that hacking into a government computer brings a 10 – 30 year sentence – easily," Myka said.

"Oh _now_ it's illegal. When we were rescuing Helena-sicle – then it was okay," Claudia pointed out.

Now the two women looked at her. This much sarcasm was even too much for Claudia.

"I'm sorry, but do you have any idea what it's like to want to do your friend because he's so fracking cute, but he's not into you?" Claudia blurted out and then couldn't backtrack fast enough. "I…have…no….idea…..where …..that…..came…..from….," she said slowly, her throat closing on her.

Myka stared at her. Oh _so that's what was really bothering her? _ "We'll come back to that," Myka said because she didn't want to dismiss her friend. "Right now we have to decide what to do about the Regent being Pete's mother and wanting Eileen," Myka let out.

"_What_?" Irene and Claudia both said. Myka realized she went from the conversation with Helena right into the conversation with her coworkers and didn't compartmentalize anything.

"Pete showed me a picture of his mother and it turns out …..she is the Regent who visited Helena and who probably hacked into the system to poke around Eileen's file," Myka said. "And he doesn't know."

"So the Regent is the hacker and she's Pete's mother?" Irene asked.

"Well, we think it was her. We know it wasn't our favorite little hacker upstairs, because apparently she was _pret-ty bu-sy_ last night," Claudia said slowing down those words.

"You have to get a grip on this, you know that right?" Myka said of her friends pent up frustration.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Claudia said unable to keep focused.

"How much does Helena know?" Irene asked and Myka explained what she told her.

"And you told Eileen to keep an eye on her?" Irene asked because of course you wouldn't tell Helena something like that and then leave her unattended.

"Eileen is out," Myka said and grew worried. "You don't think …she wouldn't take things into her own hands! I told her that would hurt Pete. We had to think of a plan…." Myka sputtered.

The two women looked at each other as if to say '_so naïve'_. "She's probably got the woman by the throat by now," Claudia said shaking her hands around an imaginary person.

* * *

Myka didn't wait to call Helena. She rushed back upstairs. Eileen was just about to bring Helena her afternoon tea. "Is she in there?" Myka asked urgently.

"I don't know. I just came back, but she does not like her tea late," Eileen was saying when Myka pushed open the door. The office was empty. Eileen came in and put the tea down. She was wishing she had made two cups because Myka certainly seemed like she needed something to drink.

"Are you ok, Ms. Bering?" Eileen asked. There was nothing about Myka that indicated she was. She pushed her hand through her hair and walked back and forth, trying to decide that to do. It seemed to her that when it came to Helena, her cognitive skills that helped graduate Summa Cum Laude were of no help.

"Hello darling," Helena said emerging from her private room with a man in tow. "Are you okay?"

Myka was so relieved to see Helena there that she just collapsed into the chair. "Yes, yes, fine."

"Oh I am glad you're here," Helena said. "Stand up, Myka. Pierre, s'il vous plait," she said as she forced Myka to turn around. "J'ai raison n'est-ce pas? Helena said to the man and smiled when he nodded his head.

"Thank you for the tea, Eileen," Helena said. "It was lovely to meet your mother and Aunt," she added and the girl beamed.

"Eileen," Myka called her before she left. "Don't go anywhere ...alone, ok?"

"Sure Ms. Bering," the young girl replied.

* * *

"What were you right about?" Myka asked understanding her French, when they were alone.

"Your measurements," Helena said calmly.

"Why did you tell that man you knew my measurements?" Myka inquired.

"Because he needed to make alterations to your gown," Helena smiled. "You will love it!"

"My gown?" Myka asked.

"For the fundraiser tonight. It's rather formal so I took the liberty of having Pierre alter a gown for you. I didn't think you packed one," Helena said sheepishly.

"OK, no I didn't. Thank you. Helena, we need to talk about how we're going to handle this issue with Pete," Myka said relieved that Helena had not handled it on her own.

"Oh darling, I took care of that," Helena said sipping her tea.

"You …what?" Myka asked, her nervousness renewed.

"I know a thing or two about what this woman is going through. I reached out to her and told her what an injustice she was going her relationship with her son and that she should think about that and come to a decision," Helena said.

"You didn't ….," and Myka struggled with a way to say '_hurt her'_ without using that phrase.

"Not a finger, I promise," Helena said reading her expression.

Myka was very impressed. "You spoke to the woman who tazered you, threatened you and offered her insight into something she's probably struggling with?"

Helena thought it over. "Yes, I understand her dilemma. It's a burden to be someone's _One_," Helena said her voice riddled with sadness.

"You listen to me Helena G. Wells, I am your _One_, and it is my honor, not burden," Myka said. "My greatest honor."

Helena smiled her gratitude at Myka's kind words.

"God you are incredible, do you know that?" Myka said leaning down and kissing her lover. She cupped her jaw and pulled her in as her tongue gently pushed past Helena's lips.

Being reasonable was reaping some rewards that Helena liked a lot.

"Now how exactly did you tell this man you knew my measurements?" Myka asked squinting her eyes at Helena.

"I told him I had firsthand knowledge of your measurements because my hands had spent a great deal of time roaming over the areas in question," Helena said boldly.

"Then I am expecting a perfect fit," Myka retorted getting up to leave so she could assure Irene and Claudia all was okay.

"It will be for as long as it's on you," Helena smiled mischievously.

"Helena!" Myka said feigning surprise.

"I've been judicious all day, Counselor. You don't expect that of me tonight, do you?" Helena asked.

"I'm expecting you to be yourself," Myka tried to volley back.

Helena swatted Myka's words aside and undressed her before she could get out of the office. "Be careful what you wish for, Counselor," Helena said her expression already laden with plans.

Myka tried to play along, but playing with Helena was like inviting tigers in for a game of catch – they'd bite the ball and move onto you. Myka closed the door quickly behind her, her emotions raging and her face completely flushed.

"Are you okay, Ms. Bering?" Eileen asked as she noticed Myka leaning against the closed door smiling.

"Never better," Myka cooed. "Never better."

Then Myka remembered the second part of their problem. "Eileen, please stay with Ms. Wells ok? I mean, don't leave with anyone or go with anyone or ...," Myka said realizing she wasn't make sense.

"Sure thing, Ms. Bering," Eileen said.

* * *

Previously:

Jane Lattimer was surprised when her Farnsworth buzzed and Helena was on the other side. "How did you get this?" Jane asked and meant frequency because they didn't have numbers.

"Do me a favor when you get back to the Warehouse?" Helena asked nicely. "Pull my file and read it. The scope of my genius is covered in some detail on pages 17 through 57," Helena said dryly. She detested being under estimated. "Jane, it has come to my attention that you and I share a rather peculiar set of circumstances. I am here to give you the benefit of my experience and wisdom," Helena said.

At first Jane was taken aback that Helena would be so pompous, but as the Brit explained that she knew who she was and what she must be wrestling with, she realized Helena was being sincere.

"You are doing your son a great disservice by keeping this from him, Mrs. Lattimer," Helena said. Jane had not been called that in a very long time and she swallowed to fight back the tears.

"I don't know what to say, Agent….Ms. Wells," Jane said.

"Old habits die hard, I know," Helena said of her calling her by her old title. "Do the right thing, Jane," Helena said candidly.

"Thank you, Ms. Wells," Jane said stunned by the call.

"And Mrs. Lattimer?" Helena said leaning into the device. "If you don't do the right thing by your son, I will no longer be reasonable and I will find you and make you regret what you have done. Are we clear on that?"

Jane looked at the expression on the caller's face and withdrew. "Yes," she said and meant it.

* * *

"Did she say she was fired... twice?" Kathleen asked Rose at intermission.

* * *

**Let's party!  
**


	31. Chief Interest

**Chief Interest**

"Did you tell her? What did she say? Is she going all '_get your bloody 'ands off my adorable assistant_?" Claudia said imitating Helena's accent …..poorly.

"What? Her hands?" Myka asked perplexed. She was still thinking about Helena's hands on her…..

"What did Helena said when you said they hacked into Eileen's file?" Claudia asked.

"Oh…wait, I forgot to tell Helena that. I asked Eileen not to go away from her desk, or Helena or to follow anyone strange I think," Myka said neural connections were disengaging and sending the blood supply somewhere else.

"Myka! She's like a dog. If you tell her to stay there and there's a fire drill, she won't leave. Geesh and you're actually getting some and acting like this!" Claudia complained. "Again, I'm sorry," she said of her terse remark. "I better go up there."

"OK good," Myka said trying to get her brain back on line. She slipped down into her chair. "_Work, Myka, do your work_,' she said to herself and picked up papers to read and soon found herself doodling hearts on the side of the contract. "_I'm hopeless_," Myka lamented and then broke out in a smile.

* * *

"Hey boss?" Pete said poking his head inside the door. "Is it okay with you if I leave work now? I'll be back to pick you up later."

"Everything okay, Mr. Lattimer?" Helena asked.

"Yeah, just some family business," Pete smiled.

"Remember Mr. Lattimer," Helena said trying to act nonchalant, "We are your family, too."

"Thanks," Pete said and closed the door slowly. "Is she okay? She playing nice," he asked Eileen.

"Oh yes, she's fine. I think it's Ms. Bering's influence. She was so polite when my mother was here!"

"OK, so you guys have a ride, you don't need me?" Pete said and Eileen assured him that she, Claudia and Steve would meet him there.

* * *

Pete drove up to the hotel to meet with his mother. She had asked if they could meet before the dinner tonight, she had something important to tell him.

As Pete sat at the window table, Jane explained to him how devastated she was after his father died. How she was depressed and didn't want to go on and only did so for his sake and his sister's. Nothing besides them seemed to matter anymore. When they were off to college and then their careers, the depression set back in. "I was alone in the world, Pete. I loved you kids, but you were making your own paths in the world." She told him how she was at her lowest when she was approached by a man who said he had an interesting job for her. It was a government job, but it came with a great deal of benefits. She could move and leave her life behind her. "I kept the house in Ohio just for you guys for when you came back." "I am part of a very important team, Pete, which takes care of special items from all over the world," she said.

"So you're a docent at the Smithsonian?" Pete asked.

"Not quite," Jane smiled.

The more she tried to say, the more complicated it seemed to get. "Mom, whatever it is, I want to hear it," Pete said.

The tinged guilt she felt was clear on her face. "I should have told you a long time ago, but it comes with a price, Pete," she said.

"Mom, I'm a grown man, I can handle it," he said and tears welled up in her eyes. He was indeed a grown man – a wonderful, caring, sensitive grown man. Jane had done something right.

She took a deep breath and gave him the details. She told him what her job was, that she was responsible for bringing Helena back to the Warehouse, but had no idea he would follow with her friends. "I was in awe of how – not only her _One_, but all of you just picked up and risked so much to save her," Jane said.

"You put us in that risk?" Pete asked pulling back.

"This was an unusual set of circumstances, Pete. When you choose two people as your One, the Warehouse gets to decide," Jane said.

"You make it sound like it's alive," Pete said back. That was for another day perhaps.

"Pete, in telling you all of this, I am asking you to be my _One_," Jane said.

Pete stared at her from across the table. This was a lot for him to take in. "I'm not proud of everything I've done, Pete. Sometimes it's just what the job demands of me," Jane said.

"Why did you come now?" Pete asked his mother.

"I wanted to tell you, but I was here on official business. Helena took something from the Warehouse and we were concerned she would use it. I came to get it back, but her friend Myka was very convincing," Jane smiled. "Then when Myka saw the picture of us that you showed her, she put it together and told Helena. Agent Wells, I mean Ms. Wells, called me and told me that she understood what I was going through, but that I should trust my relationship with you to withstand this decision," Jane said.

Pete could have gotten mad, gotten up and walked out of the restaurant and Jane's life. A part of him tossed this around as an option. Pete was made of tougher stuff than that – he really was a 'big picture' guy. And he could see the pain in his mother's eyes. "OK Mom, let's start over. I'll be your One, but no more lies. You have to be honest with me from now on or no deal," Pete said.

Jane reached across the table and squeezed his hands. "Thank you," she whispered.

"One more thing," Jane said swallowing back the tears. "The Regents asked me to recruit that young assistant who works for Ms. Wells. I told them I would at least look into it."

"They want Eileen? As an Agent?" Pete asked.

"As a Regent," Jane answered.

"Listen Mom, you might handle a lot of dangerous things on your job, but trying to take something that my boss thinks is hers – is a suicide mission and I won't let you do it," Pete said.

Jane listened carefully, but didn't share her thoughts. You didn't run away from vetting the next Regent because it might upset her boss. They hugged goodbye and Pete said he wanted to see her at the Mayor's fundraiser tonight. She was hesitant to go, but promised she would come.

* * *

Myka rushed home to her apartment and worried when she didn't see Thomas there. Yes, he was in for it – but she worried nonetheless. The doorman on duty assured her he would be there later. She was happy he was okay, but not sure that would be his condition if Helena found him. She was going to meet Helena at the dinner, so there was little chance of that happening. _He was a pawn_, Myka thought kindly of him. Helena would disagree.

No sooner did Myka get in the door that the doorman alerted her that three people were there for her. Pierre brought up her gown, a woman spread out her makeup kit and a third took out scissors to 'trim and style' Myka's hair. It was like having a day of beauty right there in her living room. Pierre handed Myka a white bag and smiled at her. "This is for …under the gown," he said. Myka went into her bedroom and looked at the beautiful undergarments. Then she looked at the long dress hanging on her door.

"It's a Monique Lhuillier," Pierre said impressed. "I don't know….," Myka said embarrassed to admit she had no clue. Pierre smiled understandingly. "It is Italian, but it has two tone French lace with Spanish tulle overlay. Magnifique!" the tailor said.

"But this ….," Myka said noticing the thigh high split.

"Very sexy, eh?" the Frenchman smiled.

Just then Myka's phone beeped and it was Helena on Facetime. Pierre left her alone.

"Do you love it?" Helena asked of the gown.

"I do, Helena. It's beautiful, but…..," and Myka lifted the dress out where it split.

"You have the legs, Myka. And the height. You will be the most beautiful woman there," Helena said.

"Well thank you, but I seriously doubt that," Myka said seriously. "Helena, I don't think I can wear this …," and Myka pulled out the garter belt and pointed to the slit again and said, "…with that."

"Really?" Helena said and proved once again she was a terrible liar. "Well, I guess you'll just have to go without… anything …underneath," the Brit said and tried not to get lost in that thought. "You do know you'll be sitting right next to me, oui? To my right?" Myka looked and noted the slit was on the left side of the dress.

"You do know there will be other people there, yes Helena?" Myka asked.

"None that I am interested in," Helena said truthfully.

Suddenly Myka realized that someone was in Helena's bedroom with her. A middle aged, balding Asian man with a very pleasant expression, but seemed exasperated when he said, "_Perhaps these Helena_?"

"Myka -say hello to Mr. Choo, a genius when it comes to designing shoes, but rather impatient when it comes to selecting them to match a gown," Helena laughed.

Myka heard the man throw down the pair of shoes and mumbled to himself. "Helena, is that Jimmy Choo in your room?" Myka wasn't completely oblivious to the names of high end couture.

"A tad temperamental if you ask me," Helena whispered into the phone.

"Thank you, Helena for all of this, " Myka said sweeping the room adorned with her outfit for tonight. "I can't wait to see what it looks like on," she said excited.

"I can't wait to see what it looks like off," Helena said smiling devilishly into the phone. "Mr. Choo, I'm wearing black …for part of the night anyway," Helena didn't let up.

"I will see you later," Myka said embarrassed by the exchange in front of the famous designer.

* * *

Eileen went to Claudia's apartment only after Myka was sure she was in good hands. Eileen figured Myka was nervous about her first big event with Helena. "Does she know there are paparazzi and celebrities?" Eileen asked Claudia. "No idea," the more senior staff member said. She was too busy digging in her closet. "Got em!" she yelled and came out holding up a pair of black boots. "I might have to be all foo-foo on top," she said of her fancy dress, but that does not mean my feet have to hurt."

"Oh I love the idea of dressing up," Eileen said and looked at the cocktail dresses that had been delivered to Claudia's apartment. "It's like going to a fancy ball," the romantic said twirling around, holding the dress up to her.

"Does Disney know you escaped?" Claudia asked and then saw the look on Eileen's face. She was hurt by that remark.

"You think I am awfully naive, don't you?" Eileen asked and of course, there wasn't a shred of anger in her voice.

"No, no, I don't. OK, a little," Claudia said and felt terrible. "You're sweet and adorable and I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You have a stressful job," Eileen said thinking that the Techie was dealing with work issues.

Claudia had been snarky to people all day and she was feeling really bad about it. "How do you do it?" Claudia asked her friend.

"Do what?" Eileen asked.

"You always see the best in people," Claudia said.

"It's always there, " Eileen said. "Come on, let's put our dresses on, and get ready."

An hour later, Claudia was decked out in a _Jennings_ Geometric Intarsia black short dress. The geometric shape was done in gun metal silver. She opened the box that she thought would contain the dreaded high heels she would never think of wearing only to find a beautiful pair of _Anne Bing_ black ankle boots….. with studs.

"God, she knows me," Claudia said clutching the boots to her chest.

Then her bathroom door opened and out stepped a vision in soft jade. "I have never worn anything this beautiful," Eileen said of the Anne Taylor silk Georgette Keyhole halter dress with the v-back. It complimented her fair skin perfectly. "Oh I got gold shoes!" she practically squealed.

"Let's go part-tah!" Claudia said grabbing Eileen and going downstairs to meet the tuxedoed Steve. His handkerchief was a combination of jade and black – to compliment the women on his arms.

* * *

Pete picked Myka up and stood there, mouth agape at how beautiful she looked. "My God, Ms. Bering, you look…..wow," was all that came out of his mouth, but it was enough to make her blush. They took the short drive up to Helena's townhouse where they sat and waited the conventional thirty minutes while Helena finished dressing.

"My mother and I talked today, Ms. Bering," Pete said while they sat there.

"Oh Pete, how did it go?" Myka asked because Pete always looked as if he had the world on a string.

"It was hard, you know? I mean, my mother has this secret agent kind of job and we didn't know about it? I can tell you because you already know," he explained. Myka reached up and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay with all of that?" Myka asked him.

"Yeah – I mean, it's a lot to take in, but I get why she did it. I think after seeing what you did for Ms. Wells, well that kind of inspired her," he said.

"What _we_ all did for Helena, Pete. _We_ all went out there to save her," Myka said graciously.

"Thanks," Pete smiled back.

And then Myka's attention was diverted to the vision walking down the steps of the townhouse. Helena descended the steps dressed in an original _Oscar de la Renta_ gown. It was black sequined, beaded tulle over a nude contrast underlay. So convincing was the illusion that Pete took a double take. For a second, he thought Helena was only wearing lace!

Myka simply gasped at how gorgeous Helena looked. The high, gathered neckline accentuated her long neck and it tied at the back with the excess falling down the deep v'd back. It was sleeves and Helena was grateful for the warm weather so she didn't have to wear a coat. The contour seams that shaped a formfitting silhouette through her waist and hip, showed off Helena's toned body perfectly. The trumpet skirt flared to the floor from her thigh. Myka wasn't sure how she was moving in something so tight.

She took Pete's hand as she got in the left side of the car and sat next to Myka. "You are a sight to behold," Helena said to Myka who still hadn't spoken, she was so taken with how beautiful Helena looked. Her skin was flawless, her hair was black silk.

"Thank you," Myka finally said. "You look ….my God, Helena," Myka finally uttered.

"As do you, darling. I love this color on you," Helena said.

Myka grabbed at the gown. "I love it too," Myka said of the deep color.

"I meant the one in your cheeks," Helena whispered in her ear.

Myka swallowed hard and tried to compose herself. "I especially love this," Helena said running her fingers along the slit in Myka's dress and touching her bare skin. She leaned in and caught the next gasp before it escaped Myka's lips, tasting Myka's lipstick and licking her own when she sat back.

Between the aroma of Helena's signature Chanel N°5 perfume, the touch of her hand, and that accent that made Myka melt on any given day, Myka wasn't sure she would be able to stand up.

This was going to be one of the best events Helena ever had the pleasure of attending and leaving.

* * *

**One more should do it no?  
Have I said that before?  
**


	32. Secrets

**I am sometimes inspired by songs and Drake's new one definitely did for the dance scene.  
Thank you to cdb55 for reminding me what Myka said about her 'one'. **

**(_omg that's all she's going to say? Can you believe it?)_**

* * *

**Secrets**

Sitting in the back of the car in the dark, Helena couldn't think of anything else except Myka sitting there in a deep navy gown. That might explain why she didn't think to give Myka a heads up about what she was in for when they arrived at the Metropolitan Museum of Art for the private event. It wasn't just the local photographers who would be waiting for the CEO, there would be the Mayor who would want Helena on his waiting arm, and other business people, – some who liked and admired Helena, and others who would love to see her fail. Myka had no idea any of this was what would greet them.

When they pulled up, Myka saw the throngs of people waiting on both sides of the rope. Police were there to hold them back. As soon as Pete opened the door near Myka, screams erupted. It took Myka a second to realize that they were waiting for Helena. The flashes went off at such a rapid pace, that Myka had to cover her eyes to see. She walked quickly so that she could turn around and watch Helena stroll slowly up the red carpet. She waved to people, even stopping to sign an autograph for someone who pushed through the police barricade with a book. Myka smiled openly at the cheers for Helena. She was finally getting some of the recognition she so richly deserved.

The Mayor was impatiently waiting for her once they got inside. "You are late Helena!" he said as if this was not a pattern.

"You are annoying," Helena said back and grabbed Myka's hand. "Will you allow me to walk in with this buffoon? He has little chance of winning, but whilst he's here, it makes my life easier," Helena whispered.

Myka was touched that Helena would ask. "Of course," Myka said and Pete offered his arm.

The room erupted into applause for the woman of the hour and the man who was running for relection. Dozens approached Helena, kissing her cheeks and saying how good it was to see her. Questions of _where have you been_ noted her absence from the social scene over these past weeks. Promises of calling next week for lunch were made and apologies for not doing it sooner. Myka stood there smiling, getting a little uncomfortable at being pushed outside the inner circle of those trying to get to the Brit. Then Helena reached out and pull her to her side and introduce her. "This is Myka Bering, my Chief Counsel. If you have any thoughts of suing me, I must warn you, you'll be dealing with her," Helena smiled.

Myka had witnessed countless people kissing Helena, touching her arm, allowing their hands to graze her bare skin – or as Myka's mind read, – pawing at her! One competitor, who believed in keeping your friends close and your enemies closer, had the audacity to put his hand on Helena's derriere when he hugged her. Myka snapped.

"OK," she said roughly grabbing his hand and twisting it away. "Let's keep your hands where I can see them," Myka said growling at him. Helena smiled from ear to ear. _God she loved it when Myka lost control. _

"New security?" he said to Helena. She ached to say new lover, but she wasn't sure that's how Myka wanted the world to know.

The one that pushed Myka over the edge though was the reality star with the overdone hair do, broad hips and cleavage poured into a dress two sizes too small. "Helena, when are you going to come to the Hamptons for some fun," the woman asked -and her eyes scanned Helena slowly and stopped at parts Myka found offensive.

"Perhaps we could …," Helena said and Myka pulled her hand.

"Can I talk to you?" she said to Helena and the Brit recoiled from the look in those green eyes. Helena usually knew when she was in trouble, but this caught her off guard. She tried to say '_excuse me_,' but she was being dragged away before she could get it out.

"_Bitch_," the woman said of Helena's keeper.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Helena asked sitting down at the table with Myka.

"I wasn't …I'm sorry, Helena…. I didn't expect this," Myka said waving her hand at the room.

"Expect what?" Helena asked concerned.

"People …grabbing at you…undressing you with their eyes…groping you ….," Myka exaggerated, but thought it was true.

Helena bit her lip to keep the smile from exploding on her face. _Myka was jealous? Oh God, what a turn on that was_.

"You know you are the only person I am interested in being with, yes?" Helena asked. She didn't want to douse out the flames of jealousy completely. "I absolutely loved the way you grabbed Ted's hand away from my …and pulled me over here. I like it when you're in charge," Helena purred in Myka's ear. "If the waiter looks down my dress, will you kick his..," Helena mused until Myka said, "Helena!" and smiled her relief. _It was silly to be jealous_, Myka thought. _Maybe. _

"So no touching?" Helena asked innocently and Myka thought she meant others touching her.

"No! None," Myka said puffing out her chest and moving her shoulders like she was ready to take on the world.

"Are you absolutely sure about that, Counselor?" Helena said leaning her elbow on the table and putting her other hand underneath finding the opening in Myka's dress. Her fingers grazed Myka's thigh, slowly moving up. Myka yelped and put the napkin over her mouth. She was a novice at this public dare game.

"Do you know, Myka….," Helena said slowly– her words dripping in her accent, " …that moving five centimeters per seconds along the skin heightens one's sense of arousal?" Helena whispered and Myka felt all the shivers explode in her inner thighs.

"You… are….. torturing me," Myka said into her napkin and then tried to smile in case the room was watching. They were.

"Oh that sounds bad. Do you want to discuss my punishment?" Helena said pulling her hand back and acting guilty.

"As soon as …. I can….. speak again, yes," Myka said playing along.

"I look forward to it," Helena said without any pause between her words.

* * *

The Mayor took his place next to Helena and tried to keep her attention, but it was a fruitless effort. Even when he insisted she say hello to a constituent, Helena put her hand back on Myka's leg or on her back, each time slowly rubbing the naked skin or touching it lightly.

Myka had excused herself to go to the ladies room, and wondered if splashing cold water on her face would ruin the expensive makeup job. She looked in the mirror and saw the flush in her face. "Too warm for you madam?" the attendant asked and Myka said yes. "It's hot at my table," she said and didn't mean the temperature. Myka patted her neck with a wet paper towel, trying to regain her composure. She returned to the table, where Helena held her chair for her when she got back.

"I bet you can charm the pants off of every guy in this room," Myka teased Helena after watching another infatuated man blather on to her.

"That's not the article of clothing I'm putting all my efforts into," Helena said and Myka grabbed the water again. Bold didn't begin to describe Helena's remarks.

* * *

Pete arrived with his mother on his arm. She was relieved that the afternoon had turned out as well as it had. Once she told him that Helena had personally reached out to her, he felt it would be okay to bring her. Helena said she harbored no hard feelings and so Jane agreed to come. Pete introduced her to Artie and Vanessa, the two safest people in the room. Then they all joined Myka and Helena at the table.

The live band started to play and the Mayor asked Helena to accompany him to the dance floor. Myka was feeling like the unattached guest at the wedding – a very familiar feeling at the weddings of all her college friends already married. She was the living rendition of _27 Dresses_. One of the Mayor's Aides de camp who had been talking to them at the table and was very friendly - immediately moved in on Myka. A good-looking well-groomed man with a cleft in his chin and sparking blue eyes insisted she accept his offer to dance. Myka followed him to the dance floor where he took Myka in his arms in a very gentlemanly like manner as they danced to the slow opening number.

Helena was counting the seconds until she could gracefully push the Mayor off on someone else to dance with.

"Helena, you seem very distracted tonight," he said through a mouth full of smiles. Helena wasn't sure if his lips were moving. "Well where is the lucky guy? Bring him over," the man beamed assuming too much.

'_This will be why you lose, you dolt,_' Helena thought, but didn't say.

Helena would be wrong about that.

Then Helena caught sight of the Mayor's aide dancing with Myka and it did not please her at all. She pushed back from the Mayor to be released and grabbed the first woman she found and pushed her in her place. The Mayor was shocked, but knew the cameras could be on him so he took her hand and began dancing again.

"I can't believe I'm dancing with the Mayor of New York City," the young waitress said and the Mayor smiled uncomfortably.

* * *

Myka didn't notice Helena's harsh expression. She was too busy thinking back to what she had told her mother in Colorado -

_"Mom, I want someone who makes every part of me feel alive and beautiful. I want someone who when they look at me, across a crowded room even, my heart starts to beat faster. I want someone who when they speak with that freaking adorable accent, my core melts. And when they touch me, sparks erupt in parts of me I never even knew. And Mom, I want the person who when they whisper my name in my ear, I would follow them body and soul to the ends of the earth," _

It was everything Helena made her feel and she knew it. She caught Helena's glance across that crowded room now and her heart did speed up. Helena's accent was like warm syrup and it could make Myka dissolve. And Myka's body never felt more alive in her life – whether Helena was touching her or just sitting next to her. And she knew in her heart, she would follow Helena anywhere.

Follow her is exactly what she did when Helena abruptly interrupted the dance and pulled her away from the man she deemed a threat. She had Myka by the hand – just as the music ended, so the man bowed his head and relinquished.

"I find it quite endearing when you are jealous, Myka Bering," Helena said, "but it will not be so appealing if I am the envious one. I do not fight fair."

Helena's nostrils were flaring and Myka could see her chest expand and collapse quickly. She put her hand on Helena's pounding heart – "You do know you are the only person I am interested in being with, yes?" Myka asked softly. She had such a calming effect on Helena.

The orchestra changed tempos and started to play a slower version of "_Hold On, We're Going Home._" The sultry voice came over the microphone –

"_I got my eyes on you  
You're everything that I see  
I want your heart, love and emotion endlessly,  
I can't get over you  
You left your mark on me  
I want your heart, love and emotion endlessly."_

Helena pulled Myka in close to her – and pressed her body into Myka's. She moved her in tandem with her leg pressing on hers and her hand on her waist while holding the other one. Myka had never moved around a dance floor so gracefully. Every time the singer said '_you're a good girl and you know it_,' Helena's eyes burned with desire.

"_Cause you're a good girl and you know it  
You act so different around me  
Cause you're a good girl and you know it  
I know exactly who you could be  
Just hold on we're going home  
Just hold on we're going home  
It's hard to do these things alone  
Just hold on we're going home."_

Suddenly, the noise, the music, the people faded into the background as Myka fell deeper in love with Helena. And there in the middle of the Metropolitan Museum of Art – where rooms of priceless riches surrounded the private guests, Helena held onto the one person she treasured the most in the world.

The song ended and for a few minutes, Helena and Myka stood there – looking into each others eyes. If it weren't for the fact that they were starting the speeches, they may never have broken that visual embrace. They went back to the table where their friends now joined them and suffered through the monologues and applause.

Helena offered Jane a slight nod across the table – pleased she had done the right thing. Artie and Vanessa took their seats and Vanessa leaned over to Helena. "Oh Ms. Wells, I have good news," the doctor said. "Your blood work results are in and you are no longer anemic! You're immune system has improved greatly and I don't think you will need those shots anymore."

Helena thanked her for the news and then turned to Myka to whisper her gratitude. "You do know an active sex life helps strengthen your resistance?" Helena said as if she were asking Myka to pass the salt.

* * *

Steve ordered two more beers and a diet coke for Eileen as they stood at the bar.

"God they are so happy they make me sick," Claudia said feeling the buzz that loosened up her lips more. Her friends just looked at her. This was not like her at all.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so…. I don't know," Claudia said apologetically to them. She couldn't seem to get a hold of this.

Eileen put her soda down and leaned over and clasped the woman who was not a fan of public embracing. Claudia was about to stiffen up and say '_ok, enough of that thanks'_, when she felt her soul melt into the hug. Warmth exuded from the younger woman and made Claudia feel – safe, loved, and okay all in that one embrace. If Claudia had ever felt that before, it was a very long time ago.

"You're a wonderful person and you're going to meet the right person. You just have to be patient," Eileen said and slowly released her. Then she excused herself and went to check on Helena.

Steve and Claudia stood there, motionless.

"I would be gay for her," Claudia said.

"I would be straight for her," Steve added.

"That must be why they want her," loose-lips Donovan said.

"Who wants her?" Steve asked.

"The warehouse people. They want her to be a Regent or something. That's why they're back here. They hacked into Eileen's file," Claudia spilled, sipping her beer.

Her eyes widened and Steve thought it was out of fear of losing Eileen. He was half right. Fear was the emotion her eyes were conveying – fear and sheer terror.

"Who? What?" Steve asked.

"Yes, Ms. Donovan, do tell me what you know," Helena said coming up behind Steve.

"Oh…ah….uhm….Ms. Bering…..," Claudia stammered and saw Helena's eyes widen. She knew lying would be a mistake because Helena would see Steve react.

"Ms. Bering what?" Helena asked curtly.

"Ms. Bering knows that ….the Regent….Pete's mother …..wants to recruit …Eileen …as a Regent," Claudia said and she tried to keep her lips together, but Helena's glare sliced through her resistance.

"Oh she does now, does she?" Helena asked turning to look back at Myka who was anxiously waiting for Helena to return.


	33. Messages

**If I didn't understand the severity of Plagiarism - I would be tempted to use the descriptions for Eileen in QuickLookBusy's post about her. Please read it - it's priceless - as are all of her post. **

**I did read - 'give Helena depth' and hope this chapter does that. It's hard because face it - who doesn't like Helena when she's ...bad. **

* * *

**Messages**

Myka's smile grew wider as the distance between her and Helena lessened, until she saw the expression on her face. Helena leaned over the table and looked directly at Myka. It reminded Myka of how harsh Helena had greeted her the first time she met her. Myka frowned – perplexed by the look. "I am going to speak to Jane Lattimer and when I am done, I want to speak to you," Helena said in a commanding voice. Myka wanted to say '_hey don't' talk to me in that tone"_, but instead she heard '_ok_' come out of her mouth'. Helena turned quickly and looked at the empty seat next to Pete and walked over to him.

"Everything ok here?" Pete asked.

"It will be. Where is your mother?" Helena said.

"Ladies room, I think," Pete said and Helena took off in that direction. Then she caught sight of Eileen walking out a side door with Jane. She moved through the crowd to get to them.

Myka watched as Helena moved in that direction and decided she better check on things. The music started again and Myka had trouble getting through crowd to follow Helena.

Helena glared at anyone who attempted to stop her to talk for a minute. When Nicolas Tesla wrote that he had discovered an energy that could be used as a death ray, no one understood him to mean the glare from the eyes of his friend, Helena Wells.

"Oh my God, she's going to kill someone," Claudia said.

"Oh come one, Claud, don't you think you're over reacting?" Steve asked.

"She just parted that crowd like Moses and the Red Sea, so - no I don't think so!" Claudia said. "Where's Eileen? She can't be near Helena – she'll spontaneously combust if she gets near that much anger."

* * *

By the time Helena got to the hallway, no one was there and now she had to look for Jane. 'I will bloody kill her!' ran though Helena's head …and heart. She had trusted that woman to do the right thing. She had let her guard down by forgiving her and now she was suffering the indecency of having been fooled.

_ . . ._

There were people absent at this gathering because they had tried to pull crap on Helena in business deals …..and lost. If Irene was going to insist that Helena fight fair, then by hell, everyone was going to have to. Helena pushed at doors that were locked for security purposes and with each one that refused to open, her frustration grew. Helena had these awful visions of Eileen being hurt – and dragged off – and the more she thought about it, the less clear headed she became. That would not be good for Jane.

* * *

"Ms. Sullivan, my name is Jane Lattimer," Jane said to Eileen when she ran into her on her way to see Helena.

"Oh Pete's mom? It's so nice to meet you," Eileen said stopping to talk.

"Ms. Sullivan, I have something I would like to discuss with you. I would love to do it now, if you have a minute," Jane said and if it weren't for the fact that she was Pete's mother, she wouldn't have gone.

"This is a beautiful place, isn't it?" Eileen said of the room that housed the_ Faberge_ Egg in a glass case. Except for the high intensity spotlights on the objects encased in glass, the room was dark.

"Yes, it is," Jane agreed. She knew she had a limited amount of time. Her key to open any room in the Museum was the only tools she had in her purse.

"Ms. Sullivan, I work with the people that Ms. Wells used to work for. Do you understand what that means?" Jane asked.

Eileen thought for a minute. "Yes, I don't like them, so maybe I won't like you," Eileen said and started to get anxious over being so open to a stranger.

Jane was neither surprised nor threatened. This woman's devotion to Helena was one of the reasons she was on their radar to begin with. "I understand that," Jane smiled. "And it's okay," she assured Eileen.

"I don't like what they did to her at all," Eileen stated again. "They hurt her."

"I know this might be hard for you to understand dear, but we actually did that to help Agent ….Ms. Wells," Jane said smiling.

"To prove that her _One_ would save her? You could have just asked me. I would have told you Ms. Bering would have moved mountains to save Ms. Wells," Eileen said with feeling. "You didn't have to hurt her."

"I know, Ms. Sullivan. It does look to you as if we hurt Helena, but I promise you, we did it to help her in the long run," Jane tried.

"I guess I don't really understand what you do, so I will take Ms. Wells' word for it," Eileen said, making sure Jane understood whom she trusted.

"Eileen, your part in helping Ms. Wells' has captured the attention of some very important people and I came here to talk to you about that," Jane said.

"Me? Who wants to talk to me?" Eileen asked cautiously. She was really wishing they weren't alone in this big room. She was pretty sure she could outrun the woman, if she took her heels off.

"The people whose job it is to protect the Warehouse and the contents of it," Jane said simply.

"The people who hurt Ms. Wells want to talk to me? Well, I would like to talk to them because I think what they did is awful," Eileen said with her hands on her hips.

Jane could see that the dedication to Helena could be an obstacle in getting Eileen to give serious consideration to the opportunity of a lifetime.

"She fired you …how many times… twice was it?" Jane asked switching gears and surprising Eileen.

"Yes, but …," the youth started, but Jane was good at interrogating.

"How long before she does it for good, Eileen? She's a wonderful, but….. unstable person, we both know that," Jane said putting it bluntly. "You yourself admitted how much it hurt when she did that."

"How do you know that?" Eileen demanded, but in doing so, gave Jane confirmation that she had guessed correctly.

"We don't consider just anyone for this job, Ms. Sullivan. We take great precautions when checking them out," Jane said.

"You mean you spy on them?" Eileen assessed correctly.

"We're just asking you to consider our offer. You can keep your job at Wells Corp for the most part. You would be trained and then only called on when business dictated it," Jane explained.

"I don't want to work with anyone who hurt Helena," Eileen put it plainly.

"I think you're being shortsighted," Jane said …..raising her voice. Had she not, perhaps they both would have heard the click of the door opening at the end of the short hallway that led into this room.

"I want to leave," Eileen said losing confidence that this woman would let her.

"Ms. Sullivan, listen to what we have to offer," Jane said impatiently. Her tone was enough to scare the young woman who took matters into her own hands and turned to run. She didn't get far when she ran right into someone who apparently was prepared to catch her. Eileen screamed until Helena stepped out of the shadows.

"It's okay, Eileen, you are safe now," Helena said and took her by her arm gently and put her behind her.

"I should bloody kill you," Helena said as she felt Eileen shaking as she held onto her waist. "How dare you threaten her."

"I didn't threaten her, Helena. She's a lot braver than you give her credit for," Jane said.

"I forgave you and this is how your repay that kindness? You try to intimidate my friend?" Helena growled.

Eileen looked up at the back of Helena's head. Did she just say '_friend'_?

"Do you see this _Faberge_ Egg, Helena?" Jane said trying to distract the Brit by turning to the case. "It's beautiful, but it is enclosed where no one can touch it. You know what it's like to be …..…. sealed off like that, don't you Helena?" Jane said stirring up some of Helena's worst memories.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Helena demanded.

"Asking you if you're keeping Ms. Sullivan …encased…..in your own way," Jane said slowly. "Look at me, Helena," she demanded. "You know what she could do for us, for the world by being part of us."

"You're bloody mad," Helena said back. She could feel Eileen pull tighter into her. And then Helena heard it – Eileen's unspoken plea for her to protect her – and memories of not protecting Christina surged through her veins and ripped at her heart.

Helena turned and took Eileen in her arms. "Go to Ms. Bering now," she said softly and gently nudged the girl to leave. "Do not tell her where I am," she added. Eileen backed away slowly, not wanting to leave Helena unprotected. "Go!" Helena said sharply and Eileen ran.

Helena waited until she heard the door close and then turned back - and her eyes locked onto Jane. "If it were not for the affection I feel for your son, I would kill you here," Helena said.

"I have a job to do, Helena. You remember what that means, yes?" Jane asked.

"I remember what it is like to refuse assignments if I thought they were wrong," Helena spat back.

"Oh yes, your file is filled with notes about you not wanting to do as you were told, Helena," Jane said. "Think of the girl, Helena, not yourself."

"I have other options besides your demise," Helena threatened.

"And how would Ms. Bering feel about that?" Jane said playing her safety card. It worked. Helena stopped her advancing and stood still.

"Ms. Bering would understand," was the next thing both women heard and then Helena felt Myka's hand slip into hers.

Helena turned quickly and smiled. "Eileen told you where I was?"

"No one needs to tell me, Helena. I just know. Oh, I and I want that thing….," Myka said looking down at Helena's rear, "…..removed."

Myka's company extinguished the intense emotions the Regent's presence had stirred up. Myka pulled Helena down to whisper in her ear. "Is there any other way to deal with her besides ….. you know…going all _ninja girl_ on her?" Helena looked at Myka's expression. "For Pete," she mouthed.

A part of Helena did understand Jane. She had been an agent and a damn good one – who made tough choices when given tough assignments. What Jane was offering Eileen was in fact – a compliment to the girl. If she had been sent to talk to Eileen, she would not have let anything stop her.

"I will ask Ms. Sullivan if she wishes to speak to you. This is her decision to make," Helena said.

"Yes, it is," Jane said and annoyed Helena again.

Helena moved in very close to Jane. "Listen to me - Regent Lattimer. You have used up my patience, overstayed your welcome, and are now just annoying the bloody hell out of me. If Ms. Sullivan declines your offer, I want you out of New York by tomorrow. If she wishes to speak to you, I will be present to make sure you do not take advantage of her," Helena said.

"You cannot be present and you know it," Jane said. It was a Warehouse rule.

"Then I want her lawyer present," Helena said refusing to be outwitted. There was no rule about that.

"Very well," Jane conceded because she knew who she meant.

"I will have to talk to her to see if she wants to talk to you," Helena said and Jane was confident she would.

"I will listen to her," Eileen said from the shadows.

"Did I not tell you to…," Helena said sternly, but Myka pulled at her arm. "No one bloody listens to me," she complained.

* * *

Helena left only because she wanted this to be Eileen's decision even though her mind was made up the girl was not going. Unless she really wanted to go – and Myka assured her it was no coercion. Helena paced the floor madly waiting for them. A part of her missed the good old days when she would have snapped Jane like a twig and been done with her.

Now, she had to suffer the experience of feeling her emotions – like a mere mortal.

* * *

Eileen listened carefully to Jane and was very calm because Myka was there to warn Jane when she pushed a point or tried to confuse the girl. Jane Lattimer may have been a good Regent, but she was no match for Myka Bering.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lattimer, and thank the other Regents who thought I would be a good candidate. I am not sure what you saw in me, but I thank you. I will not accept your offer. My job, my place, my friends are all at Wells Corp. It holds everything I want," Eileen said calmly.

Myka looked at Jane. "I think you have Ms. Sullivan's decision."

"Yes," Jane said not satisfied with the results, but confident she had given it her best shot. She walked out of the room.

* * *

"I am amazed by your devotion to Helena," Myka said grabbing Eileen into her chest.

"She needs us, Ms. Bering," and Myka smiled until she saw the look in Eileen's eyes.

"She is going to face some difficult things, Ms. Bering and she will need us to be there for her," Eileen said sadly and it startled Myka.

She left Myka standing there to contemplate what it was she just said. She did not leave time nor space for Myka to ask her what she meant.

* * *

Jane emerged from the room first, and Helena spun around.

"She is devoted to you, Helena. I am not sure why, but she refuses to listen," Jane said.

"Leave," Helena commanded and Jane understood she had restrained herself for as long as she could. She knew Helena's history - and how she took care of people she did not like.

Jane went back to the table, apologized to Pete, but said she had gotten a call and had to return to work immediately. He was sorry to see her go and glad they had finally gotten to talk, but he also felt relieved she was going. Her presence was a strain.

* * *

Eileen came out next and immediately went to Helena. "Thank you, Ms. Wells," she said.

"For what?" Helena said and thought she meant for not spilling blood in her presence.

"For trusting me enough to make my own decision," Eileen said.

Helena pushed a strand of blond hair away from the girl's face and saw for the first time – she wasn't a child.

"Ms. Sullivan, it is my heartfelt pleasure and good fortune to have you in my life," Helena said pulling her into her. Eileen fell into that embrace and squeezed Helena back warmly. She wiped a tear away as she left to join the others.

* * *

"Helena, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Jane," Myka said sure she was going to meet Helena's wrath when she came out.

"I'm sorry, too Myka. I was …curt to say the least," Helena said.

"I came down to tell you today, but then you were talking about my measurements…. and touching me and…and speaking French and I lost my train of thought and forgot to tell you," Myka said.

"Really?" Helena said pushing gently into Myka until she fell against the wall in the darkened hallway. "So are you always so easily distracted when I touch you….," Helena said softly and moved her hand to the slit in Myka's dress, "…Counselor?" Helena's hand was opened now and softly grabbing Myka's thigh making its way… due North.

"I don't think…..," Myka tried to say…. _this is the place for this…_but couldn't finish her thought.

"Yes, I can see that now," Helena laughed moving in and cupping Myka from behind and kissing her gently at first and then pushing in harder.

Helena's hand slipped under the waist band just pulling it enough to scare Myka.

"Helena, what are you doing?" Myka said afraid of being disrobed in the middle of the museum.

Helena stopped tugging and smiled. "Making sure you want to leave soon."

"Oh God, yes, please Helena. Let's go now," Myka said with great urgency.

* * *

**So as angry as Helena was - I thought if would be good for her (depth) if she realized Eileen had to make her own decision.  
**

**Did it work? Or are you disappointed Helena didn't kick someone's a$$. **


	34. Take Me Home

**Any writer worth their salt will admit what parts of a story they are not good at. This is mine.  
Thanks to everyone who analyzed and thought through what the characters are going through.  
**

**Thanks to Roadie especially this time - for putting it so clearly.  
I really think about everything you write.**

* * *

**Take Me Home**

Claudia watched Jane return and leave. Then she saw Eileen approaching them.

"That's it, we gotta go," Claudia said.

"Why? It's not over," Steve protested.

"Do you not get it, you noob? Helena's like a kick-ass vampire. She needs to kick ass daily or she dies! And if Jane walked out okay, then she's still going to be hungry and she's going to be looking for me!" Claudia said out of breath.

"Too late," Steve said looking behind her. Claudia let out a scream that made everyone around her turn and stare. "OK, that was mean….but really funny," Steve said as he lost his breath laughing.

"Are you okay, Claudia?" Eileen asked. She grabbed the girl to steady her.

"Could you bite him?" Claudia said clutching her chest. "Please."

"Oh Claudia, I wouldn't do that to Steve. He's so sweet. Now - ...," Eileen said near her ear and then left to go to the bar. Claudia's eyes grew wide.

"Did you hear that? Did you hear what she said?" Claudia pulled at Steve's jacket.

"What? She said she wouldn't bite me," he said still laughing at how good he got his friend.

"You didn't hear her say ….…after that?" Claudia said looking at him.

"You're losing it," Steve said and this time she just hit him. Claudia thought he might be right.

* * *

Their boss' hunger had nothing to do with kicking anyone. Once Helena saw the expression on Myka's face -that was her cue to leave. She wasn't even going to ask Pete to take them - he had enough on his mind. She stopped long enough to tell the Mayor she was leaving, and told his Aide de camp to let Pete know.

"_She does know I don't work for her_?" he asked the Mayor who sent him on his way.

Helena was pulling Myka down the long flight of stairs outside the museum to the car that she had someone pull around. As they descended, the businessman who had lost a large financial deal to Helena and who still held the grudge thought he would fling one more arrow at her.

"Taking your latest _plaything_ back to the Penthouse, Helena?" he asked making his way back up the stairs. That residence had become known as the address of Helena's trysts.

Maybe if Helena hadn't been working so hard at playing nice, she would have scoffed off his remark. But she didn't. Instead, she hauled off and punched him – in the jaw – and immediately yelled out in pain and cradled her injured hand.

"Helena!" Myka said grabbing her.

People scrambled to pick up the man who fell backwards the few steps.

"What the hell are you doing?" Myka said looking to see if there were broken bones.

"I will see you in court!" he yelled – getting back up with help.

"I will see you in hell," Helena seethed back through the pain.

"Oh my God, Helena. Let me …come ….," Myka said looking around.

"Let's just get to the car," Helena said and Myka took her by the elbow and walked with her.

Cameras were flashing everywhere. They had been patiently waiting and now they had their story. The valet helped Helena in the car, as Myka got in the driver's seat. If the press thought Helena would hide, they didn't know her.

"Ms. Wells, did you mean to hit Ted Grayson?" a reporter called out.

"I never miss my target," Helena said back smiling through the discomfort. Myka stared at her – Helena was enjoying this.

"Helena," Myka said and pulled her other arm. " … as your lawyer, I think you should not say anything else," she said through her teeth. She knew what would be waiting on her desk for her Monday morning now.

"Ms. Wells, do you think you'll win in court if he presses charges?" another shouted.

"I have the best lawyer there is, so you can count on it," Helena said and now Myka pressed the button and closed her window and pressed lock.

* * *

"If your lawyer doesn't kill you first, Ms. Wells," Myka said trying to smile. "What were you thinking? "Are you in much pain?" Myka asked shaking her head.

"No," Helena lied.

"I can't believe you hit him!" Myka said.

"He said something disparaging about you. I will always defend your honor," Helena said – quoting an anthem of the century she was born in.

"He was baiting you, Helena," Myka said driving down 5th Avenue.

"Perhaps, but I did not care for his tone," Helena said.

"That mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble," Myka said.

"Oh I do hope so," Helena said salaciously, letting her hand reach out.

"Driving here, Helena," Myka said trying to fend off her hand roaming on her leg. She drove quickly across the 79th transverse to Central Park West.

"Oh you poor thing," Myka said looking at the injured hand when they arrived at Helena's townhouse. "Let's get some ice on that."

* * *

Myka was feeling a little guilty about getting turned on by Helena's aggression. Helena however, was not regretting her spontaneous action as Myka gently took her hand and applied the ice pack from the freezer. Helena's hand was hardly the worse for wear – she knew where to hit a person in the jaw without breaking anything. The man pulled back and in fact, caused himself to fall which was a fact Helena's lawyer would prove in court the next week and win the case. But for tonight – Helena was enjoying the personal attention.

"I think it would help if I got out of these clothes," Helena said and Myka thought she meant because of her hand.

"Of course," Myka said. "Come upstairs and I'll help you get ready."

"Actually, I think it would help a great deal if you got out of your clothes, too," Helena smiled seductively.

"Helena, your hand," Myka said concerned.

Helena leaned into Myka on the couch. "Fortunately, I'm ambidextrous. And look…," she said wiggling all five fingers. Helena had a very high threshold for pain; a very low one for frustration.

"That's some recovery," Myka said smiling as the Brit pulled her up off the couch.

"Well, my guess is that the doctor would want me to be certain that each digit is functional and that there is no pain upon….. extension," Helena said walking Myka up the long staircase.

"I thought you didn't _guess,"_ Myka teased.

"You're right! We have to be absolutely certain …that each one….is able to perform…. to its highest degree," Helena said slowly.

"How is it that you can sound dirty without using any dirty words?" Myka laughed.

"I'm British, darling, we can sound however we want," Helena said as she opened the door to her bedroom.

There would be no careful discarding of decorative pillows tonight and the heavy duvet was quickly pushed off. Myka started by taking the injured hand and slowly kissing it to make sure Helena wasn't lying about it.

"Your fingers are so cold," Myka said of the iced hand – pleased there was no swelling.

"Oh I can think of a way to warm them," Helena said in a syrupy tone than made Myka weak.

The long zipper on the back of Myka's dress was down and it fell off leaving her exposed to Helena's eyes that were smoldering. Myka reached around and helped Helena slip out of her dress that needed an extra tug around her hips.

"I think if you sit there," Helena said and then positioned herself between Myka's knees, "….and just pull harder," she instructed as Myka reached out and tugged.

She kissed Helena's bare abdomen when the dress fell and Helena pulled her into her body. Then she gently pushed Myka back, her legs free to straddle Myka on either side. Bending down, she began to touch and kiss Myka, leaving a trail of shivering skin in her wake. Myka's hands moved up the stockinged legs and smiled to think Helen's dress allowed for the lingerie that hers did not.

Myka put her hands on Helena's back, letting her fingers trail lightly up and down her spine. Helena's tongue was exploring Myka's mouth and it made Myka light-headed.

Myka gently pushed Helena up, into a sitting position on top of her. Helena's hand was now the only cool part of her body. Myka's hands ran up Helena's thighs slowly, stopping to allow her fingertip to sneak under the elastic of her panties. She heard Helena suck in a deep breath and bite her lip. Myka used her thumbs to lightly glide along the silky material intensifying the buildup until Helena pleaded her to release her from the torture. Myka slowed it down on purpose, sitting up and grabbing Helena in a hold that allowed her to turn and place Helena in a lying position on the bed. She pulled Helena to the edge of the bed, kissing her thighs and dragging her hands up and down Helena's legs.

"Oh… God…. My….ka….. please," Helena whimpered. Myka had no idea that being in control – could be so exciting! Losing herself in that moment, she pulled at the article of clothing in her way and the sound of material being ripped sent Helena over the edge and she pulled at Myka's hair.

The only thing Myka had to go on now was to do it the way she always wished it had been done for her. And that was all she needed. Helena's moans and then screams confirmed that – in spite of her lack of experience – Myka was a quick learner. She painstakingly touched Helena until there was little left but throaty moans coming from the Brit. Helena teetered at the edge for what seemed to her to be an eternity and begged Myka who gently push her over and guide her slowly down into ecstasy. Her body shook from the multiple explosions. Myka watched as the most controlling woman she knew, lost all control.

Myka lay next to Helena who was still whimpering and trying to catch her breath …..and smiling.

"I like the way you punish," Helena said between gasps lying next to Myka.

"Yeah, I'm a real toughie I know," Myka laughed.

"I want to…..," Helena said trying to get up, but failing from muscle fatigue. Myka put her hand on her shoulder to hold her there.

"I'm not going anywhere, Helena," Myka said in her ear – and it was the sweetest sound to Helena.

Helena curled up next to Myka, but soon her ministrations brought back the fire. Helena pulled herself up, bent down, and kissed Myka - her mouth could not be satisfied. She grazed her ear, kissed her neck, bit gently on her shoulder, until her mouth covered Myka's breasts and sent a wave of sensations through her. Helena didn't stop until Myka's weakness – and the smooth and glossy sheets - made it easy to position her in the ideal place where she slowly allowed Myka's tension to build to a frenzy until she clutched the satin sheets in sheer pleasurable agony and cried out for relief. Helena delivered it with her usual aplomb.

Helena resumed her place along Myka and pulled the cool sheet up over them. They remained in that warm embrace until the doorbell started to ring incessantly early the next morning.

* * *

"I will bloody kill whomever that is," Helena whispered.

Myka kissed her gently and grabbed a robe. She looked at her phone as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Oh no you won't Helena. That's Claudia and Eileen downstairs – and they have your outfit for today."

"It better include restraints because I will not be pleasant," Helena complained.

"Yes, you will Helena. They're all excited about your Tea Tour," Myka reminded her.

"My what? I am not going ….I am not leaving this bed….certainly not to …..Myka! I won't!" Helena complained pulling the covers up over her head.

Myka splashed water on her face and came out. "Do you have clothes I can wear?" Myka asked and Helena pointed to the closest. "I would much rather spend the day with you – out of your clothes," Helena said.

"Yes, but I don't think the tour people would like that very much," Myka said pulling out pants and a blouse and boots.

"I am going to shower. Please do me a favor?" Helena said getting up slowly.

"Anything," Myka said looking at Helena's hand. Only a slight bruise was evident on her middle knuckle. Myka gently kissed it.

"Please make them go away," Helena said feeling very resentful.

"No no, they are looking forward to this. Eileen was probably up all night," Myka said brushing out her hair.

* * *

Myka was right about Eileen. She had been up most of the night – talking to her friend who was too buzzed to care that she was breaking one of her cardinal rules against spilling her emotional guts. Claudia talked until she wore herself out and Eileen had to help her into bed. A few hours later, Claudia woke up in the best mood she had been in for weeks. Something had happened. She looked over and saw Eileen asleep on the couch. She ran into the bathroom and called Steve.

"Listen to me, something happened. No, I didn't do anything to her. Would you shut up and listen? You know that movie "_Angels in America_"? Yeah, the one with Meryl Streep. Yes, I know you love her. We all love Meryl. Stop. Listen. Remember the scene with the Angel coming down and grabbing Meryl up and how she orgasms all the way back down? Yes, I know no one orgasms like Meryl Streep. Please listen – that happened to me. I think I dreamed it …..or imagined it or it happened," Claudia said.

Steve finally listened attentively. "You seriously need help."


	35. The Devil Wears Boyfriend Cut Jeans

**The Devil Wears Boyfriend Cut Jeans**

"And Helena," Myka said before making her way out of the bedroom, "We're going to talk about the Penthouse later."

Helena noticed it wasn't a question. Oh that was a conversation Helena was going to avoid for as long as she could. That was another chapter of her history she was hoping to wait on Myka reading. Helena grabbed her robe and followed her downstairs.

"Nice going, boss," Claudia said holding out the Daily News headline which showed a picture of Helena's fist connecting with Ted Grayson's jaw. "_Grayson Falls For Wells_" it read in large bold print.

"Oh good, plenty of pictures will help our case …not," Myka said sipping orange juice.

"Are you okay?" Eileen asked looking at her boss' hand. Helena longed to say her pain was somewhere else entirely and could they leave so Myka could tend to it, but she didn't.

"Yes, barely a scratch. I was a trained agent at one point in my life," Helena reminded them.

"I knew you needed to kick-ass last night," Claudia said and then looked at everyone staring at her. "What?"

"Speaking of …..that," Myka said delicately, "We're going to take Ms. Wells off-line and have the GPS disc removed," she informed the Teckie. Again Helena noticed it wasn't a question.

"Wait until you see what we got you!" Claudia said excited. She knew Helena could refuse her, but never Eileen.

"We have been working on it all week," Eileen said.

Helena took the Macy's shopping bag of which none of these things were purchased at. Helena looked in and saw …..well, things she could not readily identify.

"What…..are …..these?" she asked genuinely confused.

"And you think you know couture," Claudia joked. She was going to pay her boss back for every time she ever tortured her by trying to invade the firewall.

"Ms. Sullivan picked most of this out herself," Claudia said smiling and Helena knew immediately she meant '_so you can't refuse_.'

"I thought the tour was tomorrow?" Helena said and they explained they moved it to Saturday because the press was all over the story from last night. "They'll never recognize you in this," Claudia said.

"I should hope not," Helena said softly as she made her way back upstairs, but Myka heard her.

* * *

The three women sat at the dining room table and talked to Leena who brought in toasted English muffins.

"I wish I could give you something stronger," Leena said feeling for them.

* * *

Suddenly, they heard blood curdling screams and Myka jumped up from the table and flew up the stairs. Short of being electrocuted, Myka couldn't imagine what could cause Helena that much pain. She pushed open the door expecting to see her lover in anguish, but she was standing there in her underwear.

"Helena! Are you okay? You scared the hell out of me," Myka said out of breath.

"Hell is where these clothes should be, Myka," Helena said.

"You're not hurt?" Myka asked.

"My sense of fashion is about to be severely injured, but no I'm not hurt," Helena explained patiently.

"You frightened me, Helena," Myka said getting annoyed that Helena didn't know that.

"If you want to really be frightened, take a look at what they expect me to where," Helena said all but pouting.

Myka sat down in the chair, her hand on her heart that continued to pound. "Just wear it, Helena. They went to a lot of trouble."

"Oh seriously Myka," Helena said picking up the clothes and dropping them back in the bag.

"Don't be a snob, Helena," Myka said with the slight bit of chastising in her tone.

"Snob? I beg your pardon!" Helena took offense. "Myka, I am as fond of this island as any native, but I do not have the need to declare it on my chest with a heart symbol and bold letters!" Helena said holding up the gray t-shirt that said "_I (heart) NY_"

Myka burst into laughter at how upset Helena was. "I do not understand your allegiance," Helena scoffed. "And if Jimmy sees me in these, he will lie down and die!" Helena said of the green high top canvas sneakers. "They ….they …nothing matches," Helena whined.

"The chucks match," Myka said of the pair. "Come on, it will be fun."

"…..Said the woman in the Donna Karen pants and blouse and Versace boots," Helena snipped as she pulled up the faded jeans with the tear in them.

"They bought damaged clothes, Myka," she said.

"No, they sell them like that. It's a 'look'," Myka explained.

'Well I have never heard of Mr. G-A-P or his clothing line," Helena said putting her leg in.

Then she caught her foot in the rip and fell over onto the bed. The angrier she got, the harder it seemed for her to get the clothes on. Myka sat there with her mouth covered trying so hard not to laugh.

"Well at least they had the sense to give me a blue …what is this….. to cover up the geographical commitment emblem," Helena said putting on the hoodie sweatshirt.

"You know it….," and Myka was going to point out the _Giants_ football logo on the back, but thought better of it. Helena bent down and tried to get in the sneaker by pressing her foot into the top, but the material caved in. She looked at Myka.

"You need to loosen the laces and pull it up," Myka said trying not to look her in the eye. She was on the verge of losing it. Helena grumbled some more and unfastened the laces and put them on her feet and pulled them so tight she had to undo it.

"Do you need help?" Myka asked her voice cracking a little. Myka bent down and helped Helena with the shoes.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" Helena finally noticed.

"A little….maybe," Myka said sucking her lips in to control the laugh building up inside. "It's just you look …adorable," she said and finally Helena saw some positive in all of this.

"Really?" Helena asked unable to fathom how Myka thought so.

"Helena, you could wear a sackcloth and look sexy," Myka stated.

"Thank you," Helena said trying to adjust to the looseness of her shirt and jacket. "Nothing is the right fit," she complained.

Helena was deciding she could be a good sport about it when the yelling started all over again.

"Absolutely not ….unequivocally…hell will freeze over …no!" she said taking the cap out of the bag with the iconic _Yankees_ name embroidered across it.

"You do know that's the baseball team, yes? Not the people who beat you in the war?" Myka asked.

Helena stared at the hat. _Of course she knew that…now. _"Indeed," she said and took it with her.

"You look great and the girls will be so pleased," Myka said hugging Helena.

Helena took a couple of steps in her new footwear and her gait was quite awkward.

"They're not clown shoes, Helena," Myka said taking her by the arm.

* * *

Eileen and Claudia came to the bottom of the steps when Myka called them. Helena posed at the top of the stairs and they clapped their approval.

"Oh my God, you look so cute!" Eileen said.

Helena saw how pleased the young girl was and took a deep breath and descended the stairs.

"No one will recognize you now, boss," Claudia said. Helena leaned over to the woman who thought she might have something on her boss.

"Oh I am holding you to that, Ms. Donovan, believe me," Helena said in a thinly veiled threat.

Eileen and Claudia led the way out the back of the townhouse so no one would see them.

"Myka," Helena said, stopping in the doorway, "I think knowing there is a reward for my remaining silent about this outfit and this outing is in order."

Her attempt at getting a bribe was blatant. Myka pulled the baseball cap from under Helena's arm and put it on the Brit's head.

"You're going to have _French tea_, sweetheart. Isn't that reward enough?" Myka teased.

"This is not funny," Helena complained pushing her sunglasses on. "This is seriously not funny! Bloody hell, I'm having tea with a bunch of Americans. The only thing that could make this worse is if it were in Boston," Helena said annoyed.

* * *

The four walked to the train station and took the train south to meet up with the tour group. Claudia was right – no one recognized Helena in that outfit. A limo was stopped at a light when they crossed the street and the passenger - a well-dressed woman in a signature page-boy bob haircut and sunglasses lowered the window and stared. Then the editor-in-chief of _Vogue_ shook her head _no_ and closed her window. She couldn't imagine her friend who could wear any designer in the world and look good – would be wearing that!

"That was a scary thought," Anna Wintour said to herself.

"Pardon?" her aide said next to her.

"I thought I just saw a sign that the world was going to hell in a hand basket," the Vogue chief said.

* * *

Claudia and Eileen ran ahead when they saw the tour group waiting outside _La Maison du Chocolat_ shop at Madison and 79th. "We love our guests to be enthusiastic!" the tour guide said and Helena took that to mean she welcomed their commentaries.

"You see? That is exactly my point," Helena said making the first of several she would state that day.

"What is that Helena?" Myka asked, taking her sweat- shirted friend by the arm.

"The French are magnificent chocolatiers. The have even been known to make a decent wine or two," Helena said in all seriousness.

"One or two," Myka smiled.

"But not tea, Myka. The English consume two kilos per capita where the French top out at 250 grams. Two _thousand_ to _two hundred_ and fifty," she emphasized, hoping statistics would make her point clearer.

"I didn't know that," Myka said sympathetically.

The tour continued and Myka realized that Helena was set to make personal comments through the talk. She purchased a bag of tea infused small chocolates they had sampled from the _Decadent Collection_ and proceeded to place one on Helena's lips whenever she opened her mouth with yet another disparaging remark. It did the trick, and the tour guide was able to get through the short lecture without the Brit commenting.

Eileen and Claudia took pictures of Helena in her new outfit for posterity. While walking to their next destination – an English and French china shop named Bernardaud on 5th Avenue, a rather tall brawny man came over and slapped Helena on the back. "Fans stick with their teams even when the season sucks," he said of the 0 and 5 Giants. Helena smiled back at him, but was clueless. She was just happy he didn't seem to recognize her.

"Here we will see the china pattern of Marie Antoinette," the tour guide gushed as they entered the china shop.

"Did they ever hear of Royal Dalton? Waterford?" Helena whispered before a candy was promptly placed at her lips.

"Next we go _James Robinson_," Eileen informed them as the unofficial guide. "We'll get to see antique silver tea pots, creamers, and sugar bowls."

"Is there actually any tea on the Tea Tour?" Helena started to ask before two pieces made it past her lips. "Darling, I cannot tell you how much I am enjoying this feeding game, but I fear if it keeps up, I will be too ill to actually have tea – if in fact we ever get to that part," Helena said undeterred.

* * *

Finally, the tourists were shuttled by taxis downtown to the lower West Side, where they piled into _Arium_ and were seated for afternoon tea. Each participant picked out a tea and selected from the three course menu. They started with scones, then finger sandwiches and then finished with a small dessert.

"Ms. Sullivan, it is my humble opinion, that you have nothing to fear from these people. Your tea is by far superior in every way," Helena said and the assistant beamed.

The tour guide thanked them all for coming and patted her forehead with a napkin, thankful the tour with the unsettled Brit was done. Eileen thanked her for giving being such an informative guide. Then the four made their way back uptown to the townhouse where things had quieted down.

* * *

"Thank you so much, Ms. Wells for coming with us today. I know the outfit was …..not to your liking…," Eileen said because she knew her boss' taste in practically everything. "You probably can't wait to get out of them," the girl suggested innocently.

Right on cue, Myka gently kicked Helena in her ankle to stop her from answering that statement instantly and without thought.

"Ms. Sullivan," Helena said reaching down and rubbing her injured foot, "I have actually grown accustomed to these items which proved to be quite comfortable… and functional," Helena said thinking of the ripped jeans in particular and how Myka inadvertently touched her skin every time she leaned over to say something.

"So much easier to tear one's clothes off when they're already ripped," she whispered to Myka.

* * *

Eileen returned home to Brooklyn where she spent the rest of the evening telling her parents about the Mayor's dinner and then the tea tour. "French tea?" her mother asked. "I never heard of such a thing," she said and Eileen thought that was one more thing her mother had in common with her boss.

Claudia and Steve met up with Pete to watch the Yankees game. Steve was pleased to see his friend was in a much better mood and didn't tempt fate by asking what happened. He was just happy to see her being her old self and yelling at the Red Sox. Pete was glad to be out with his friends after his mother's visit concluded. He was just looking forward to getting back to work on Monday. Helena being in the limelight meant he would have to be more creative in getting her around and out of the media's eye. Irene was cooking all weekend, getting ready for her sons to visit after they landed. She was content that they had decided to come east, even if she knew Helena would not have given up until they conceded.

* * *

That night, Myka sat on the couch with Helena's head in her lap. She was reading one of the first editions of "_When the Sleeper Awakes_," a story serialized by HG Wells in 1898 and 1899. It tells the story of a man who sleeps for two hundred and three years, waking up in a transformed world, and having all of his dreams realized. As Myka read, she stroked the silken black hair of the author who was asleep in her lap. How amazing it was, Myka thought that Helena had written a story that foretold what she herself would in some way, live through.

When Myka was done, she put the book down on the end table and turned down the light and watched the fall leaves cascade off the trees in Central Park across the street, as Helena continued to sleep.

"I hope you get to realize all your dreams, Helena," Myka whispered kissing the Brit on the head.

Indeed, Helena was at that very moment fantasizing peacefully about the woman who had made her dreams of true love – dreams she had given up on - become real.

Myka had done that, and so much more.

* * *

**A short epilogue will follow to address loose ends.**


	36. Epilogue

***sniff sniff***

* * *

**Epilogue**

Jane Lattimer met with Mr. Kosan in the office at the Warehouse. She expressed her regrets about a failed mission, but he was quick to point out that it was time they extended some faith in Helena to do the right thing and her recruitment efforts might still pay off in the future – after Ms. Sullivan has had time to think it over, he suggested. That day would never come. The bigger issue for Jane was taken care of though. Pete had been gracious in forgiving her and now accepted the responsibility of being her One. It was nowhere as intense as the connection between Myka and Helena.

Eileen, Pete, Steve, and Claudia met at Claudia's for brunch that Sunday to watch football. "I think you should really teach Helena about sports, Pete," Eileen said thinking it would be a benefit. "Sure, and then I can swallow swords and eat fire," he said back thinking those would be easier tasks.

Eileen helped Claudia in the kitchen area cutting up cheese for crackers. "Listen, I hope this doesn't freak you out or anything and if I'm totally off base here, I'm sorry ok? It's just …the other night, you know at the Mayor's dinner..I thought you said ….," and Claudia stopped hoping Eileen would fill in the rest.

"Oh! When I said - "Oh you I like?" she asked.

That was the first part of what Claudia heard. She thought there was more, but it seemed obvious to her that she misheard or Eileen wasn't saying now. Eileen looked nervous and Claudia didn't want to press it. Eileen was a terrible liar and that was because she detested lying. The mistruth bubbled up inside of her until she wanted to explode.

"OK, that's not all I said," she finally said allowing the cognitive dissonance to be released. "I said… _oh you I'd like to… bite_," she let out and hid her face embarrassed.

Claudia wanted to yell –'Yes! I knew it!' and run in and tell Steve, but she didn't. She saw how hard it was for Eileen to say all that.

"Oh sweetie, come here," Claudia said and hugged her friend.

"I never …..it was the beer ….and that woman offering me the job….and I was all …everything was so intense ….and Ms. Wells hugged me and was so nice …it all went to my head ….and then I saw you and you've been so frustrated and I know what that's like …so I just said that," Eileen blurted out.

"It's okay, Eileen, we're friends," Claudia said. "And you are so fracking sweet – I told Steve I'd go gay for you."

"You did? That's so sweet," Eileen said and then the two of them laughed. "But I like men," the girl said concerned.

"I do, too. Well, maybe not the ones yelling in the next room at the television set," Claudia laughed.

"I like being friends with you," Eileen said.

"Me, too," Claudia said and meant it.

She had never really had a close friend and this was a nice experience for her. She would let it take them where it was meant to go.

Suddenly, an alarm went off on Claudia's computer. She quickly pressed keys to access the program.

"Now how the frack did she do that?" the Teckie wondered out loud.

* * *

Helena and Myka spent Sunday the way most New Yorkers do – lying in bed reading _The New York Times_. It was only after lunch that Myka decided to pull herself up to take a shower. She was drying her hair with a towel when heard Helena's yelling again.

"What is it this time, Helena? Ralph Lauren retiring?" she laughed - until she entered the bedroom and saw Helena standing there –blood running down her leg.

"Helena, what happened?" Myka said rushing over to look at what it was. She gently pulled the blood soaked facecloth off Helena's right cheek above her thigh. There was a gash that blood was slowing oozing out of …..with the distinct darker mark of an X…..

"Helena, is that…. a suture?" Myka asked horrified.

"Yes, I thought I could do it by looking in the mirror…" Helena explained as if they were talking about popping a pimple.

"Oh my God, what did you do?" Myka asked, gently patting the wound with the cloth.

"You told me to take it out," Helena said and it slowly dawned on Myka that she had just done surgery on herself.

"You….took that GPS disc…..out? How?" Myka asked caught between wanting to hug Helena and shake her.

"How? I used a surgical knife of course," Helena said with the equivalent of '_duh'_ in her tone. "You told me to," Helena said when she saw Myka getting upset.

"Oh, and if I told you to jump off the Brooklyn Bridge, would you do that too?" Myka yelled the national parental response to when kids do something senseless. "Oh my God, I sound just like my mother."

"Of course I wouldn't Myka, nor would you suggest that. It would kill me," Helen said seriously. "The fall alone..,"

"Helena! You removed it yourself?" Myka asked.

"Yes, I knew the exact location of the device….." Helena started to explain.

"I have to remember how literal you are," Myka said putting her head against the woman's thigh out of sheer guilt.

"You could kiss it and make it better," Helena said and then added, " … and I mean that literally."

Myka took the literary genius with the self-inflicted wound who took the world literally and put her back to bed – and made her forget that operation ….all day long.

It was a good thing the friends were all enjoying the Sunday afternoon after a very long and intense week. They would need it to face what was waiting to greet them in the near future.

Mrs. Frederic's sons would be arriving for their new jobs and it would not go smoothly. A female detective would make Pete's life a living hell – and he would love it. Eileen would help Claudia find just the thing she needs.

Myka was right – the charges were being filed against Helena and would be on her desk Monday morning. And she would find out that the media could be cold and calculating.

And Helena will suddenly remember what _should _have been at the top of her to do list…. when he suddenly shows up out of nowhere.

And that would all happen before the CIA showed up.

* * *

**A/N First – to thank all of you who returned or joined us on this ride. I am touched by how many of you stayed with me through all these chapters. I know if I were to go back – I could revise this and perhaps remove some things – but for now, I will leave it as is. I especially appreciate that you stayed with me through the more delicate chapters – as those proved to be my hardest. (Which made me question Eileen and Claudia btw).**

**I feel as if I hosted a party where some of the funniest, wittiest, and nicest people came daily to talk. I don't think I've ever seen such entertaining, well thought out posts and comments. It begs the questions – _why aren't you all writing your own stories_? I think those of you posting gained your own followers – and deservedly so. I became addicted to your comments – questions – thoughts and they helped me in shaping this story. If I had a conference room big enough – you'd all have a seat.**

**I will see all soon I hope – for Part III.**

* * *

**I leave you with this thought – Jaime Murray will be in …Manhattan on Sunday.**


End file.
